Not just one of the guys
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: When Cloud was added to the ShinRa harem, he had no idea that his view on life as a slave was about to be drastically changed. What with secret lovers, jealous slaves, and two owners, life is going to be VERY different for him. You have been warned.
1. Odd greeting

Yes, it's another strange FFVII ficcy. This one is REALLY strange, so bear with me. Yes, it involves pleasure slaves. Yes, it has all-male harems. Yes, Rufus and Tseng co-own this one. Yes, Vincent is in it. And yes, they are all gay or bi. Got a problem with it? Don't read it. It's highly unlikely that I'll be writing anything heavy in here, but things will definately get hot at some points.

Things aren't all as they seem in here, and NO, Evyn is not meant to be matched off with ANYONE! He's simply there to make an even number and to be a kicker for some things. It'll be getting alot more in-depth later, and you'll get to see into what REALLY goes on behind closed doors. wink

* * *

It was times like these that he _really _wanted to shoot the messenger. Most people sent gifts of flowers, fabric, jewelry, fruit, new pets…and then something like _this_ arrived: A young man, short, blonde, and muscular, kneeling on the floor before him, still wearing the rough iron collar and cuffs from the auction house. Unfortunately, there was no 'return to sender' option. The harem had a new addition…

Later that night, as he lay in the arms of his favorite, he decided to ask for a bit of advice.

"What do you think his collar and cuffs should be like?" he asked.

"Whose?"

"The new one." His partner chuckled.

"You're asking _me_?"

"Yes."

"Silver…maybe with something wolfish worked into them."

"_Wolfish_?" he repeated. Of course Sephiroth had chosen silver; the metal was less expensive than his own platinum. Sephiroth wanted the new boy to know his place.

"It seemed fitting. Something about him made me think of wolves."

"Silver with wolves it is then."

Two days later, a SOLDIER escorted Cloud to the harem's quarters. He'd been measured for a new collar and cuffs, and his old iron set had been removed, replaced by a steel set lined with velvet. They felt much better than the old ones, and he was grateful.

The SOLDIER nudged him in the door, and then shut it behind him, leaving Cloud to stare around the room. It was said that the ShinRa harem was one of a kind, and that its members were unparalleled. He'd been paid for by a bidder looking for exceptional features, but he felt very plain compared to these men.

A lean redhead wearing nothing but tight black workout pants lay on the floor, while a similarly built young man with a short ponytail…was his hair _blue_?…gave him a massage.

A tall, solidly built young man with a spiky mess of black hair approached. Much to Cloud's surprise, he had glowing bluish purple eyes. Odd, when SOLDIERS were the only people exposed to enough Mako to cause an effect like that.

"Hey. You're the new kid, right?"

"Uh…yeah. I'm Cloud."

"Zack. Welcome to the harem." Cloud was a little taken aback by this enthusiastic greeting. All the harem members he'd met before were underfed, abused, and shied away from human contact. This guy though…he was built on lines Cloud could only _hope_ to attain some day, tall and powerfully muscular while still retaining an inexplicable grace. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others."

Cloud followed Zack over to the pair on the floor. He poked the redhead in the ribs with his toe. The youth squeaked and recoiled from the touch, making his masseuse lose his balance and fall off.

"The redhead is Reno, and this-" Zack was cut off by Reno, who grabbed his ankle and yanked. Zack fell, and the pair began a furious wrestling match. Reno's companion smiled slightly and stood.

"I'm Evyn, one of Tseng's." he said. Cloud liked him on sight. He was just an inch or two taller than Cloud, with a short ponytail of curly, midnight blue hair. His eyes were strange, golden and almost feline.

"Is…is your hair naturally that color?"

"What- this? No, not at all. I'm a brunette. Zack put dye in my shampoo. Since he can't introduce you, I'll take care of it. C'mon."

"How many of you _are_ there?"

"Depends. There's us as a collective, then there's those of us who are technically Tseng's, and those who belong to Rufus."

"Collectively."

"Um…six, counting you. There aren't as many of us as most people think." Evyn led him down a short hallway and into a neat little library. There was another man here, who looked to be older than the others by several years. He was taller too, which was quite obvious despite the way he was curled in an armchair. He looked up from his book when Evyn stopped in front of him, revealing glowing crimson eyes with an almost feral look to them. His hair was long and black, kept more-or-less out of his face by a red bandanna.

"Yes?" he said. His voice was deep and elegant. Cloud looked down at his feet, feeling like an inferior species.

"Vincent, this is Cloud. Cloud, meet Vincent Valentine." Vincent sighed, and uncurled. Standing, he was taller even than Zack, making him at least 6 foot 2, assuming Cloud's guess was accurate.

"Welcome. Evyn, I'll take him from here."

"Okay. Laters!" he left.

"I'm not going to bite." Vincent said softly. Cloud looked up, embarrassed. Could this man read his mind? "No, I don't read minds. Many people overreact when they see me. They often…jump to conclusions."

"Sorry." Much to Cloud's surprise, Vincent chuckled.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. Come with me; I'll show you where you'll sleep." Cloud followed, and noticed something.

"You don't wear a collar." He said.

"I do."

"I can't see it."

"We don't have to wear them in here unless our living quarters are being displayed. My cuffs and collar are in my room. I'll show them to you, if you like. You'll be staying with me for awhile." Vincent stopped at a door with a double 'V' plaque on it. Beneath it was a second plaque, with a thunderhead etched into it. "Come in." Cloud did.

The room inside was surprisingly spacious. It contained two beds with a heavy trunk at the foot, a dresser, closet, small bookshelf, and a desk.

"The bed on the right is yours. So is the trunk. Feel free to explore the bookshelf. Everything in the closet or dresser is fair game, but I doubt much of mine will fit you. The drawers on the right side of the desk are for you; the left ones are mine, do _not _open them. Okay?" Cloud nodded. This was more than he'd ever even _hoped_ for. Then he remembered something.

"Can I see your collar?" he asked. Vincent said nothing, but took a box out of his trunk.

"Here." He offered the box. Cloud took it, and opened it. The collar and cuffs inside were made of some kind of black stone that shimmered slightly in the light. It had flames etched into it, flames that curved around a single red orb at the center of each circlet. The material, whatever it was, glowed slightly.

"Does _everyone_ have their collars and cuffs made like this?" he breathed, running his fingers over the smooth, cool surface. To his surprise, Vincent laughed.

"Yes and no," he said. "We all have personal preferences to be taken into account, and our owners like our ornaments to be unique to the wearer."

"Preferences?" Cloud repeated. He'd never heard of a slave-owner giving his slaves a choice in _anything_.

"Yes. I, for example, am rather sensitive to metal. It has a tendency to do unpleasant things to my skin. Therefore, my collar and cuffs are made of stone, to prevent any problems. The stones in the center boost my skills and keep my…inner demons in check. I'm sure the others will be happy to let you see theirs, if you ask."

"Thanks." Cloud said. Then something occurred to him. "Why am I sharing a room with you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I…I'd heard high-class masters didn't like to have slaves rooming together. They…don't want relationships to develop…" Cloud mumbled. Vincent's eyebrows went up.

"You must have been talking to some _very_ odd slaves then. Most masters like their slaves to be content. If that means being bed-friends with another slave, it's usually not a problem as long as they are from the same harem and have the master's approval. Some of them like to _watch_ their slaves during…well, you get the idea, but there aren't many of those, and ours certainly aren't."

"You didn't answer the question." Cloud pointed out.

"For one, I had free space. Until now, I've roomed alone. Secondly, I'm the oldest, and probably the most mature, but don't tell Zack I said so. You'll need a while to adjust, and I'd like to help. Finally, I don't want you getting into any kind of trouble until you've settled in."

"Trouble?"

"Reno, for example. He's a good friend, but can be decidedly predatory, and fresh prey is a rarity here. No doubt he'll make several attempts at getting you alone. Don't ignore him, but don't encourage him unless you like it, because he'll keep coming back. And then there's Sephiroth. He has a nasty territorial streak. Do _not_ get on his bad side, whatever you do. Understand?"

"Yes." Cloud said, very softly. Vincent smiled slightly.

"There's no need to be frightened."

"I'm not scared."

"No? Then why are you shaking?" Cloud turned very red, and Vincent chuckled. The door opened, and Evyn stuck his head in.

"Not making a move on him, are ya?"

"No."

"Good. 's bath time, if you two want to come."

"We'll be right there." Vincent said. Evyn nodded and left. Vincent turned to Cloud, eyeing him. "Let me see if I can find something to fit you. I wish we'd had more warning…nobody even bothered to tell me you were coming until this morning, and clothes were the last thing on my mind." Vincent rummaged around in the second drawer of the dresser, muttering to himself.

"_Bath time_?" Cloud repeated, staring after Evyn.

"That's what _he_ decided to call it. We generally bathe together. It's not often we're all free and here in our quarters at the same time except at night, and it's a time to talk and relax. Not to mention that, for those of us with long hair, it's easier to have help."

"B-bathe together?"

"Mmhm. Here, these ought to work. We can go as soon as- what's the matter?" Vincent asked. Cloud didn't answer, just stared fixedly at the clothes in his hands. "Ah. You haven't been naked in front of another man before, have you?" Cloud shook his head. "No? Then what?"

"More than one." Cloud squeaked.

"It's no different. And we don't stare-no, I take that back, Reno does- but it's nothing to worry about. Come on." Vincent pushed the door open and held it for Cloud. The blonde hesitated, and then slipped out into the hall. Vincent shut the door and led Cloud down the hall and to the right. He slid another door open. Cloud stood slightly behind Vincent, trying to avoid going in, until the taller man sighed, took hold of his arm, and pulled him in.

"Is this really necessary?" Cloud asked. Vincent sat him on a short bench and picked up a small wicker basket.

"Yes, unless you want to spend the next couple of weeks getting to know everyone. Most days aren't like this one; we're spread out all over the place. Here, you can use my shampoo until yours gets here."

"_Mine_?" Cloud repeated.

"Yes, yours. The caretaker at the auction-house sent me the name of the type you prefer. _Why_ are you looking at me that way?"

"I don't understand why anyone cares." Cloud mumbled. He tried to avoid looking at anything in particular. Namely Vincent, who was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why shouldn't they?"

"I'm a _slave_. We don't have rights, and we don't matter." Vincent gave him a very puzzled look, then realized what was going on.

"You're from the northern mountains, aren't you? One of the smaller towns?" Cloud nodded. "_That_ explains quite a bit. Here, and in most of the big cities, we slaves have an entirely different social standing. In fact, we rank higher than most household servants and slaves. We do matter, because we are closest to our masters, and therefore are their first line of defense, should an attack occur. Speaking of which, have you had any experience with fighting?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of…how?"

"I got into a couple of brawls at the auction-house…and won, sort of."

"Good enough. Reno was a thief before his gang-mates sold him to a slaver, and that was all the experience he'd had. You'll start training some time next week. Ever fought with weapons?" By this point, poor Cloud's head was spinning. All this new information, which turned his entire world upside down, was overwhelming.

"No."

"Then we'll try you out on a few things and see what suits you." Vincent slid his pants off and wrapped a towel around his waist. "You're going to have to take those clothes off, you know." Cloud shook his head. "Don't make me do it for you." Cloud shook his head again, and clutched the borrowed clothes to his chest. Vincent sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cloud, unless you happen to be female and are doing a _very_ good job of hiding it, there's nothing to worry about. We're not going to jump on you. Look, I won't watch. Okay?" Slowly, Cloud nodded.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise. Just hurry. And give me those. They stay in here." Vincent took the clothes form Cloud and turned away, busy with tucking them into another basket, the second from the right and third up in a four-by-four set arranged like drawers.

Cloud undressed quickly, then hurriedly wrapped the towel Vincent tossed at him over his shoulder around his waist.

"You can turn around now." Cloud mumbled. As soon as Vincent did, Cloud's towel fell off. While Cloud fumbled to pick it up again, Vincent tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter with both hands.

"Come here. You need to tie it to keep it from falling off. Only women can keep a towel on by just tucking it. It's got something to do with their hips. Look, you do this…" After making sure Cloud could do it on his own, Vincent scooped up his basket again and gently pushed Cloud through another door.

This one led to a room full of steam. Along one wall was a row of showers, two of which were being used. Directly in front of them, at the other end of the room, was an oversized bath obviously built to accommodate a number of people at one time. There was someone in it, but Cloud couldn't tell who it was.

"Go on." Vincent urged, handing Cloud the shampoo.

"Go?"

"Shower. Pick one and go." Rather cautiously, Cloud tiptoed over to the shower closest to the corner, placed the bottle on the shelf, and turned the water on. It came out cold. Cloud yelped and jumped out of the way, then leaned around the spray and twisted the knob towards the red side of the dial. The water heated up almost instantly, and he stepped into it with a grateful sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent hot shower.

"Are you going to keep the towel on all evening?" Cloud jumped. Reno had appeared in the shower beside him, soapy and wet and very naked.

"N-no."

"Gonna shower with it on?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't like to be stared at." Cloud mumbled, trying to avoid meeting Reno's eyes. "At all."

"And how do you intend to soap up?"

"I'll manage."

"Don't tell me you're _shy_."

"He is." Vincent growled. Reno jumped, and turned to face Vincent, who had moved into the shower next to the one Cloud and Reno were sharing. Cloud gave him a _very_ grateful look. Reno heaved an exaggerated sigh, and slouched over to his abandoned shower.

"Thanks." Cloud whispered.

"Any time. But you really ought to ditch the towel at some point."

A little later, Cloud had been convinced to remove his towel, and was quietly helping Vincent rinse his hair. There was quite a lot of it.

"I'll finish on my own, Cloud. Why don't you go join the others in the bath?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Vincent said firmly, giving Cloud a little push towards the bath. The blonde went, albeit slowly. There were stairs to one side, and Cloud took them, preferring this to Reno's more spectacular method, which involved a running leap and an unearthly screech. It had been followed by yelling from his bath-mates.

"Evening Cloud." Evyn said, waving.

"Hi." Cloud mumbled. Reno slipped over to stand beside him, wearing a small smile that meant things Cloud didn't want to think about.

"I see you finally removed the towel." Reno purred. Cloud went pink. "You've got a nice body." Pink turned into red. "I'll bet you can do some incredible things with it." Cloud managed an embarrassed squeak and ducked under the water.

"Leave him alone Reno." Evyn said, laughing. Zack fished around under the water until he got a hold of Cloud's ankle. He pulled, heaving a struggling blonde into his lap.

"Hey kiddo." Cloud yelped and scrambled away to Vincent, who had just entered the bath. The older man chuckled and let Cloud hide behind him.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Reno drawled, casually sidestepping over to Vincent. "Just bein'…friendly." He tried to slip behind Vincent, but failed, because Vincent grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Let him be, Reno. It's his first day."

"_Fine_." Reno sighed, splashing over to sit beside Zack. "You're no fun."

"Oh, I can be fun."

"Since when?" Vincent's expression went from vaguely protective to downright evil in a matter of moments.

"When? I don't think _you_ need to know that…since you don't share a _bed_ with me…" Reno blushed. "Those who need to know have found that I can be quite…_adventurous_, shall we say?"

"Okay, _okay_!"

"What's all the yelling about?" A deep voice asked. Everyone turned to see who was speaking.

"Vincent's making Reno look stupid." Evyn explained. "Again."

Slowly, Cloud peeked around Vincent's arm. As soon as the speaker came into view, Cloud stared. The new arrival topped even Vincent's impressive height, and had straight silver hair that fell to his hips. He was built like Vincent, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. Every inch of his body was solid muscle, but in a sleek, graceful way that was undeniably feline. Vincent noticed where Cloud's gaze was directed, and turned to watch him. He was waiting for Cloud to notice something…there. Cloud's eyes went wide. He'd seen the eyes, bluish green and slit-pupiled.

"Who's that behind you, Vincent? It looks like Highwind."

"It's not the Captain, Sephiroth. His name is Cloud. He's the one given to Rufus." Vincent explained. Sephiroth nodded and eased himself into the water with a soft sigh.

"The wolfy one, right? Come out here where I can see you, Cloud." The blonde hesitated. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to get a better look." Blushing, Cloud stepped out from behind Vincent and moved towards Sephiroth, being careful to give Reno a wide berth. Sephiroth looked him over with a critical eye when he stopped moving, and Cloud resisted the urge to cover himself and duck under the water. Slowly, the corners of Sephiroth's mouth turned up into a very small smile. "You're cute, Cloud."

_Splash._

"Sephiroth, do you think you could have _waited_ a bit before doing that to him? He's shy as hell." Vincent grumbled, dragging Cloud back into a more-or-less upright position.

"I didn't think he'd _faint_."


	2. Wakey wakey

And here we learn more of Cloud's past...and Vincent's secrets...read and review people, I do more work if I know people want me to!

* * *

Cloud woke up after Sephiroth had left. It was Reno who did the waking, which meant Cloud woke up with Reno sitting on his stomach, grinning. Cloud screamed bloody murder and shoved Reno with everything he had. The redhead toppled, and Cloud scrambled for Vincent, who had inadvertently become the designated safety zone.

"Didn't I tell you he wouldn't appreciate it?" Vincent asked. Reno picked himself up, rubbing his bruised hip.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it worked, didn't it?" Without waiting for an answer, Reno turned and stomped away. Vincent shook his head.

"It's about time you woke up. C'mon, get dressed." He handed Cloud the clothes he'd picked out earlier. "I won't look."

"Thanks."

"Mmmm."

Cloud untied the towel someone had tied around his waist (he _really_ hoped it had been Vincent), and dressed. The only thing that fit him properly was the boxers, which either meant that he had big hips, or Vincent had _very_ small hips for someone that tall.

"I look like I shrank." He complained. "You can turn around." This time, Vincent failed to keep from laughing. The pajama pants were just barely hanging onto Cloud's hips. The shirt wasn't much better, what with the sleeves completely covering his hands and the whole thing sitting lopsided, so that one of his shoulders was totally bare. "It's not _funny_!"

"Yes…yes it…is" Vincent managed. Cloud glared at him. "I'll see about finding clothes to fit you in the morning."

"Don't you mean that you'll ask our masters?" Cloud asked, hitching his pants up a little higher.

"No. They don't need to be bothered with things like that. I handle matters like clothing, linens, furniture, and our other needs. We all have our jobs, and I'm sure you'll be given one once your specialties are determined." Vincent picked his basket up and nodded towards the door. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." They walked in silence for a moment, then Cloud had a question. "What do you mean by 'specialties'?"

"Well, as an example, I have a gift for mathematics, so I balance the books for Rufus and Tseng. Sephiroth advises Rufus on matters of business, and he takes care of a lot of paperwork for the SOLDIER program. Zack helps him with that, and he also assists in training SOLDIERs. He picks out a few promising students, and gives them extra training. They always do well. What we earn is put into an account for the day we are released." Cloud stared at Vincent. Slaves could have _jobs_? Could earn money by doing things _other_ than what they had been bought for? Would be _freed_ one day?

"What if we don't have a specialty?"

"Everyone does. Don't worry." Vincent shut the bedroom door, and watched, rather fondly, as Cloud shed the pajama top and burrowed underneath the blankets on his bed. "Good night, Cloud."

"G'night."

The next morning, Vincent discovered that Cloud was as much a morning person as an owl. Getting him up was an ordeal. It started at 6:30…

Vincent woke up precisely at a quarter after six every morning. He dressed, and then sat on his bed and brushed his hair. After this, he made his bed. The next item on this morning's agenda was waking Cloud. A simple task.

"Cloud, wake up." He said, shaking Cloud's shoulder. Cloud didn't move. Vincent shook a little harder. No response. "Cloud!" Vincent shouted. He got a mumble that time, and Cloud rolled over onto his back. Hopeful, he poked the blonde's arm. Cloud didn't move. Vincent sighed heavily and leaned down by Cloud's ear. "_Cloud_! Get _up_!"

"Mmg." Cloud mumbled, and swung his fist.

Reno stuck his head in the door a minute later to find Cloud sound asleep in bed and Vincent sitting on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Having trouble?" Reno asked delicately. Vincent nodded. "Did Cloud do that?" Nod. "In his sleep?" Nod. "Wow. The kid's got good aim."

"_You_ try waking him." Vincent snapped.

"Why not?" Reno purred, and climbed onto the bed with Cloud. A little experimental poking had no effect, so he sat and stared at his quarry for a minute. After thinking it over, he tried yelling. Cloud rolled over. Reno growled, frustrated, and got up, moving to sit on Cloud. He never managed it, because as soon as his weight made the mattress shift, Cloud kicked, hard, and Reno found himself sitting on the floor beside Vincent, winded and clutching his stomach.

"See?" Vincent said, rather thickly. He was having trouble with his bloody nose.

"Yeah." Reno wheezed. "Has he had training? He kicks like a mule." Both men sat on the floor for a moment, nursing their wounded pride and respective injuries in silence. The door creaked open a little further, and Zack entered, wide-awake and disgustingly cheerful. He stared at Vincent and Reno for a minute, looked at Cloud, then back at the pair on the floor again. Reno nodded.

"Jeez. Kid's got _skill_."

"_You _try." Vincent hissed venomously.

"Okay. What did you two try?"

"Yelling, shaking, and sitting on him."

"Got it." Zack sauntered over to the bed. Watching him, one wouldn't assume that the bed contained a dangerous sleeping blonde. Grinning, Zack bent low near Cloud's head. He didn't say anything, and neither of his hands moved, but, in less than a minute, Cloud yelped and was scrambling out of bed, nearly falling in his haste. Zack leaned against the wall, laughing.

"What did you _do_?" Reno squeaked, staring.

"Bit him."

"_Bit_ him?"

"Yep. On the ear. Works every time." Zack said, very smug. "See ya at breakfast." He waved, and left.

"I'll have to remember that." Reno muttered, picking himself up. Vincent nodded, and accepted the hand Reno offered. He pulled the older man to his feet.

"Thanks." Vincent mumbled. Cloud stepped up beside him, and he flinched instinctively.

"Did I do that?" Cloud asked, gesturing at the blood on Vincent's hands. Reno sidled out the door, not wanting to be a part of the conversation- possibly argument- that he knew was coming.

"Yes, you did. Has anyone ever said that you sleep like a rock?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Did I …hit anyone else?"

"Reno, but not in the face." Cloud went pink. "It's nothing to be upset about. You've got excellent reflexes. Now get dressed. I'm hungry."

By the time Vincent had ushered Cloud into a private room with direct access to the kitchens, Reno had told everyone who would listen about Cloud's reaction to being woken. Evyn snickered when Cloud entered, but said nothing. Sephiroth, sitting in the corner with a cup of something steaming, said nothing, but one eyebrow arched in question. Cloud blushed, and he smiled slightly, apparently no happier about being awake then Cloud was.

"So…what are you going to do with the kid?" Zack asked Vincent. Vincent shrugged.

"He needs to be shown around, and, sometime within the next couple of days, you need to take him down to the practice courts and see what he can do."

"_You_ can do that," Zack complained.

"No, I can't. Hand-to-hand combat is _not_ my forte, and I have work to do. _You_, on the other hand, are in between groups, so you have the time to test him."

"I can show him around," Evyn offered. Vincent shook his head. "Why not?" Vincent pointed at the bulletin board on the wall opposite him.

"You're supposed to accompany Tseng today. Keep girls off him and such, you know the drill."

"Oh. Who's gonna do it then?"

"Me!" Reno shouted. Cloud flinched. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna lock you in a closet somewhere and leave you."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm worried that you might lock yourself in the closet with me," Cloud said. He prepared to duck under the table, but it wasn't necessary. Everyone was laughing; even Sephiroth, who was also trying desperately not to inhale his mouthful of tea. Reno pouted.

"_Very_ nice, Spiky," Zack said.

"_Spiky_?"

"You are."

"So are you."

"It's too early to squabble, children. Behave until I feel capable of breaking up a fight," Vincent murmured. "Would you pour me a cup of coffee, Evyn?" And that was that. Case closed, no objections.

Several hours later, Reno pulled Cloud into the gigantic hall that housed the indoor practice courts. "Spar with me?" He asked. Cloud nodded, wanting to do anything that didn't involve another flight of stairs. The ShinRa compound was huge, far larger than anywhere he'd ever been. Just the thought of having almost unrestricted access to it was mind-blowing.

Reno kicked off his shoes, paused to execute a ridiculous hop while he removed his socks, and dropped his sweatshirt on top of them. He stepped into a ring marked out in white on the floor, and started to stretch. Hesitantly, Cloud removed the sandals he'd brought with him from the auction house and tugged his shirt off- he'd learned that having loose clothing made it easier for an opponent to get a hold of him and hang on- then joined Reno in the ring.

Nearly an hour later, both Reno and Cloud were lying on the floor inside the ring, sweat-soaked and panting.

"You're…pretty good," Reno said. "For someone who's never had any training."

"Thanks."

"Where'd you learn that throw? That one where you used your hip. I've never seen anything like it."

"Watching the women fight…"

"Where?"

"The…the kennels," Cloud got to his feet quickly and ran out of the hall, leaving his things behind in his haste. Reno watched him go, wondering what the kennels were, and why mentioning them made Cloud leave.

Vincent was in the Library when Reno finally found him. There was a stack of papers beside him, and he was busy with writing something in a ledger bound in pale gray leather.

"Hey, Vin? You got a minute?"

"How many times must I ask you to cease using that nickname?" Vincent sighed. Reno shrugged. "What is it?"

"I sparred with Cloud this morning…" Reno began, then trailed off, unsure of how to go about explaining.

"Is he any good?"

"Yeah. It took me nearly twenty minutes to pin him the first time. I couldn't find any weakness to speak of, and he's _fast_- but…"

"What happened?"

"He did this throw, where he used his hip as a brace to toss me over, and I asked him where he'd learned it. He said it was from watching the women fight at the kennels. Then he ran off, and I haven't been able to find him since. Do you know what it is that I did, or said? And what are the kennels?"

"Reno, do you know where Cloud is from?"

"Nibelheim, right?"

"Yes. And what do you know about Nibelheim?"

"Not much…only that the people there don't trust outsiders, and that there's something in the mountains that sometimes causes weird effects." Vincent nodded, and closed the ledger.

"They also have very different views on slaves like us. There, slaves are no more than property, and are often treated with less respect than we are here. They have no rights. A master can beat or kill his slaves, and nobody cares." Reno stared. The thought was awful. He hadn't wanted to become a slave, but there were worse things that could have happened. He could have been sold to a whorehouse, for example.

"And what are kennels?"

"In the north, especially around Nibelheim, there is a practice that one might call…breeding. You said Cloud is fast, right?"

"Yeah."

"If someone saw that as a trait they'd like in other slaves, Cloud would be forced to…mate with a woman that either the master owned, or that he was paying to borrow. Likewise, a master can pay a…mounting fee, if he wants to breed one of his women with another master's man."

"You make it sound like _chocobo_ breeding," Reno spat. "They're human beings."

"I've been to one, Reno. The terminology I used is the most polite of their words for what goes on there."

"You were…"

"No, I wasn't. I threatened to bite through my tongue if they tried to make me do anything, and I was picked up by my previous owner shortly after." Vincent said. "Cloud has probably experienced the cruelty that is second nature to 'kennel' masters."

"Man…I had no idea. So…the whole idea is to breed guys with desirable traits?"

"Women as well. Some of the northern masters consider breeding to be an art. They spend a ridiculous amount of time, and money, selecting candidates with traits that they would like to see combined in one being. Those traits can be physical, or mental, and believe me when I say that they know what they're doing."

"But…why would the women be fighting?"

"If she is carrying the product of some very careful breeding, then a woman will be the recipient of excellent accommodations and care. Thus, the position of 'mother' is a coveted arrangement. The women fight for the chance to be bred and cared for until the child is born."

"And…what should I do about Cloud?"

"Let him be, for now. He'll come out when he's ready."

"Come out?" Reno repeated, puzzled.

"He's hiding in our closet. He's been there for several hours, and I think he may have fallen sleep. Just leave him alone."

"Okay. Thanks, Vincent," Reno slunk out of the Library with a lot more to think about.

"Any time."

"Damn, he's quiet." A voice muttered.

"I did warn you. You shouldn't be in here when I'm working."

"But I like it when you're distracted."

"Just be thankful he didn't look up. And I'm not even going to ask how you _got_ up there in the first place." A dark shape hopped off the top of the bookshelf.

"It's a secret. Unless…you want to try and make me talk…" Vincent sighed heavily and got to his feet. Then he whirled and pinned the stranger to a bookshelf.

"I think I do," he whispered, leaning in to nibble at his captive's ear. "Or perhaps…instead of making you talk…I'll make you moan."

"What a-about b-being seen?"

"What about it?"


	3. Where we came from

Urgh...sorry it took so long, y'all...God, I hate school sometimes...but I like Spring Break even less...Anyway, here are two of the histories that you guys requested. In this episode of the dramatic lives of the harem members, we meet Tseng in detail, and Rufus appears shortly. Ah, the fun...enjoy!

* * *

Cloud ventured out of his closet in time for dinner, which was a quiet affair. Reno, Zack, and Vincent were absent, leaving Cloud alone with Evyn and Sephiroth.

"So…did Reno give you a decent tour?" Evyn asked, absently chasing a stray pea around his plate.

"Yeah, he did. And we sparred for awhile."

"What did you think of his fighting style?" Cloud looked rather surprised by Sephiroth's query; the man hadn't said a word for the entirety of the meal.

"It was good, I guess. He's a lot better then I am, but he doesn't always think before he does something…I knocked him down a couple times because he wasn't paying attention."

"That's Reno for you," Sephiroth murmured. He pressed his fingertips together, watching Cloud over them. "Gang-fighting is generally spur of the moment, and operates purely on instinct and reflex."

"Vincent mentioned that Reno was in a gang," Cloud said slowly. "Is that true? How did he end up here?"

"It is _quite_ true," Sephiroth said. "Reno ran with the gang formerly known as the Vipers. He was relatively high-ranked, as gang-members go, and definitely the most attractive of the bunch. The police caught their 'boss', and they were left without a leader and virtually penniless. Out of desperation, they drugged Reno and took him to a local auction house, where he was sold to the owner. Reno says that he spent a month being 'trained' as a pleasure slave before he was cleaned up and put on the block. He went through more than a dozen masters before he came to us."

"Why was he returned?"

"He has an attitude, an impressive range of curses and the like in several languages, and the scars one acquires when living on the streets. He is also very difficult to handle, on account of his independent personality. He was bought by Tseng, who claims he liked the fire in Reno's spirit." Cloud nodded, wide-eyed.

"Does anyone else have a story like that?"

"Like what?"

"Out of the ordinary."

"All of us, really."

"Will you tell me?"

"Only _one_ other. Pick one."

"Um…Vincent."

"I _thought_ you'd pick him. Vincent is an interesting case…he wasn't a gift, nor was he bought by either Rufus or Tseng," Sephiroth mumbled.

"Then what is he?" Sephiroth grinned. The expression bared teeth that were far sharper than any human's. Cloud shivered

"He was a runaway."

"Don't tell him, Seph," Evyn murmured.

"Why not? He has a right to know."

"It's too soon."

"Bull. It's better that he know now." Evyn sighed and got up.

"Fine. But I'm not staying here to listen, and I'm not stepping in to save your sorry butt if Vincent takes exception to you telling his story." When Evyn was gone, Cloud turned to Sephiroth.

"Why would Vincent be angry?"

"He believes that people will shun him if they learn of his past. This is, of course, not true, but old habits die hard. I doubt he'll be mad, but he may insist on filling you in on details I don't know to insure that you have all the facts. He's just like that, so don't take it personally."

"Okay."

"Vincent was born free, but was traded by his parents at an early age. Originally, he was to be trained as a slave, like us, but someone looking for a household servant bought him. A few years passed, Vincent grew into his looks, and the older daughter of the family wanted Vincent for a bedwarmer. Naturally, her parents agreed. However…when she came on to Vincent, he refused her, and she had him sold. Because she was angry, she made sure Vincent went to a northern kennel, in the hopes that he would be bred, and his pride broken. However, I've been told that he threatened to kill himself if anything was done to him, and he came out of it unscathed."

"I didn't know," Cloud murmured. "How did he end up here?"

"He was bought by a scientist by the name of Hojo. Absolutely crazy, even _before_ he got his hands on Vincent. He…did things to him, in the labs. Changed Vincent's body, subjected him to all sorts of experiments. I don't know all the details, because Hojo fled and Vincent refuses to tell anyone. Eventually, Vincent found a way to escape. He ended up doing so in the middle of a blizzard, and he was nearly dead when he was found on the steps of a local auction house. Tseng and I happened to be there the day Hojo found out where Vincent was and went to collect him. He was cursing Vincent and beating him; I protested, and Tseng took him away."

"Took him away? Isn't that illegal?"

"Not when you're one of the men that's above the law. Hojo tried to sue, but Tseng got him on charges of abuse and illegal human experimentation without consent. After that, Vincent received a crash course, if you will, in being a slave, and was transferred here."

"I saw the scars but…I had no idea." Sephiroth nodded.

"He's a bit sensitive about them…don't make a big deal about them if you can help it. You'll live a lot longer."

"I'm very interested in that." Sephiroth chuckled and ruffled Cloud's hair.

"Keep up the cute act and you'll end up being a favorite," he teased. Something about his voice made Cloud uneasy. There was no sincerity behind it.

Bath time wasn't as lively as it had been the night before. Between the sparring practice with Reno (Cloud and Reno), running around after a small herd of visitors (Zack), and one botched assassination attempt (Evyn saved the day), the only one who was more than just awake was Vincent, who was smug and quiet, pleased at having finished his work early, though no one had any idea. He knew when to keep quiet, and now, with a bath full of tired men, was one of those times.

"Jeez, Cloud, I've got bruises all _over_," Reno moaned. "What'll Tseng think?" Reno was supposed to join Tseng for something tomorrow, and Cloud was starting to believe that the unspecified activity included a certain lack of clothing.

"It depends on what you tell him," Zack yawned. "God, I hate tourists. I don't care _how_ much they paid to be shown around by one of us." He made a face, then added, " 'A member of the famous ShinRa harem! Ooooh!" in a squeaky falsetto. Everyone laughed. "It's _true_! I had a bunch of women hanging _all_ over me _all day_!" Feigning insult, he sank up to his nose in the water and stayed there until Vincent pulled him up.

The next morning, Vincent pinched Cloud's ear to wake him. This having proven successful, they enjoyed a relatively peaceful breakfast, interrupted only by Reno's loud complaints about more bruises that he had discovered that morning. Cloud was sent to the sparring courts with an instructor, a burly man named Max, for the first in a series of lessons concerning hand-to-hand combat. Cloud had him on the mat in less than ten minutes.

"You're really good," Zack observed. Cloud jumped. Zack was leaning against a pillar where he had an excellent view of the court Cloud and Max were in. "Max is a toughie. We were sure he'd keep you occupied for at _least_ a couple of days. Oh well…wanna learn something new, Spiky?"

"Er…yes?"

"Great! Follow me!"

"Don't mind me," Max muttered. "I'll just lie here for a while."

"Okay. Hold it in both hands- no, not like that. You'll end up hurting yourself that way. Here- like this." Zack pushed Cloud's hands closer together.

"Why?"

"A real sword has a hand guard right about here," Zack explained, pointing to a spot several inches below where Cloud's hand had been a moment before. "You would've had your hand on the blade. Not fun. Remember, this is a sword, not a mop."

"Who says I was holding it like a mop?" Cloud asked, indignant.

"Me, and I should know. Now, swing. No, not from the hips. You do that with picks and baseball bats, not swords." Cloud sighed and tried again, resigned to what was turning out to be a _very_ long morning.

It was. Zack let Cloud leave when lunch rolled around, and Cloud was happy to just stagger off to the library. Vincent was in there, lounging on the floor in a way that suggested he had several joints over the usual number.

"You look ready to collapse," he teased, propping himself up on one elbow and eyeing Cloud. "What happened?"

"_Zack_," Cloud mumbled. "He's _crazy_."

"Mmhm. That's common knowledge. Mad as a March Hare, as the saying goes." Cloud sighed and dropped onto the floor beside Vincent.

"I've never practiced so long in my _life_," he moaned. Vincent shook his head.

"Better get used to it. When Zack decides he's teaching someone how to properly handle a sword, he won't give up."

"_Wonderful_."

_It really _is_ wonderful_, Cloud thought, several days later. There was a subtle art to handling swords; it was like dancing, in a way, with all the movements and footwork Zack taught him. It required admirable balance, and the ability to adapt as one's weight was constantly influenced by the weight of the practice sword, to which Zack added new weights each day. And it wasn't just the swordplay that he liked. Having friends, Vincent and Zack in particular, was a new and glorious thing. So was being trained to fight, with the sword _and_ with his fists. Bathing with the others wasn't so bad, now that he'd gotten used to it; sometimes it was odd, but mostly it was fun.

There were, of course, inconsistencies in his happy little world. Sephiroth's mood could change quickly, so that he might be playfully splashing Zack in the bath one moment, and sulkily making his way out of the room in the next. Cloud was assured that this was normal. Personal schedules could be changed at any time, so that Cloud lost his morning training with Zack to the tour groups again because Rufus needed Vincent's help with something office related, and Cloud had ended up working with Zack late in the afternoon, when the tours had finished. None of this was _bad_ though, just different. A lifetime of conforming to exacting schedules and timing took some time to give up, after all.

A week after Cloud had arrived, Tseng showed up during bath time. He was, much to Cloud's surprise, an exceptionally attractive man, tall, broad-shouldered, and strong, and clearly from Wutai. His hair was dark and straight, hanging around his shoulders, and his eyes matched it in color. Cloud liked the golden color of his skin, which was very apparent against the pale skin of Cloud and his fellow slaves. What Cloud found even more surprising than Tseng's nationality was the fact that he wasn't seeking a slave to take back to his rooms; all he wanted was company. And that was what he got.

"Mind if I join in?" he asked, standing at the head of the steps into the bath.

"Go ahead," Zack yawned. Tseng smiled and slid into the water with a little sigh, crossing the bath to settle between Vincent and Cloud.

"How soon until you're off tour duty?" he questioned, aiming his question at Zack, who was almost directly across from him.

"I'm done tomorrow. Why?"

"I need an extra bodyguard, and I thought you might like to fill the position."

"Wutai?"

"How did you guess?" There was something behind Tseng's sarcastic query that wasn't at all pleasant. Unfortunately, Cloud's mouth decided to question this unknown something before his brain could tell him what a bad idea that was.

"Why do you need extra bodyguards to go to Wutai?" His bath-mates winced. Tseng's expression hardened.

"You could say that my popularity has…taken a nosedive, so to speak, since I began the ascent to my current position. There are many who would like to see me dead."

"Oh…sorry…" Cloud didn't know what else to say. Tseng smiled slightly.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. And besides, it's a good excuse to monopolize a couple of you gorgeous guys for a week or so." He paused, and gave Cloud an appraising look. "You're under six feet, aren't you?"

"Er…yes?" Cloud hadn't meant to phrase his response as a question, but his curiosity at the motive behind Tseng's rather abrupt question had put a quizzical lilt at the end of his yes. Tseng chuckled.

"You and Evyn are the only ones…and Rufus, of course. How tall _are_ you, exactly?"

"Five six," Cloud answered promptly, glad to have a question he could answer without really thinking about it. "Without my hair."

"Mmmm…I can see how that might make a difference." Zack laughed and leaped across the bath so he could pin Cloud down and ruffle the blonde spikes.

"Zack! Hey, get off! _Ack_! Reno, don't _help_ him! Vincent! _Anybody_! Help!" There followed a violent splashing war that Tseng whole-heartedly participated in.

Two days after Zack and Evyn had left with Tseng, Rufus came into the harem's quarters. Cloud, Reno, Vincent, and Sephiroth were all in the Library when he came, and all looked up when he entered. Cloud saw Sephiroth's expression change, taking on something like…perhaps it was love, or just lust, or something else entirely. Cloud didn't know.

"I think you've had enough time to adjust, Cloud," Rufus murmured. Cloud jumped. He hadn't expected this slim blonde man to have such a voice, one that was commanding and gentle in the same instant, nor had he expected him to say his name. "Come with me." He held out a hand to pull Cloud off the floor pillow he'd been lounging on and pulled hard, hard enough to end up with Cloud close against his chest. It that moment, Cloud knew what it was Rufus had come looking for. As Rufus led Cloud out of the Library, he thought he saw Sephiroth's fine features twist into a scowl.


	4. Just an accident

Ha, it hasn't been a month this time! I am a genius! And I'm already working onthe next one. Hahahaha! The party is on the way , and who knows what may happen. Actually, I know, but I ain't tellin'!

* * *

Cloud's daily schedule changed again. Without Zack to practice with, Cloud did his sword exercises alone in a corner of the gym. His lessons in hand-to-hand fighting were also somewhat diminished, because Reno had suddenly been called to service by the training captain for the SOLDIER program. The latest batch of recruits hadn't had sufficient training in fighting with their hands, and Reno was to teach them. Cloud, being far more advanced in his lessons, was left out.

There was also the addition of Rufus. The blonde might show up at any time and request Cloud's presence. Occasionally, when Cloud suspected he was actually busy (as opposed to faking it), a note was sent via SOLDIER, indicating the time Rufus wished Cloud to come to him. Nearly every time, the SOLDIER in question looked like this was the _last_ thing he wanted to be doing.

One rather boring afternoon, Cloud was practicing a series of steps Zack had taught him when Sephiroth appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon, Cloud," he murmured. "Care to spar with me?" He had a practice sword in one hand. It was a different style, more like a katana than the broadsword style Cloud and Zack used.

"Sure, I guess." Sephiroth smiled and fell easily into a beginning stance, both hands close on the hilt. Cloud did the same, with much less grace.

Sephiroth made the first move, lunging at Cloud with his sword held out straight before him. It was a move Zack had showed Cloud, and an easy one to dodge.

"You know…you're still a novelty," Sephiroth observed, sidestepping away from Cloud's swing.

"What?" Cloud was suddenly glad that he was short; it meant Sephiroth had to compensate for the difference. The reversed crescent swing Sephiroth sent at him was too high, and Cloud ducked it.

"The only reason Rufus continually requests you is because you're still new. The novelty will wear off in time, and things will go back to normal again."

"What's normal around here?" Cloud wanted to know. He managed to back Sephiroth into the corner of their court while the man was thinking.

"Taking others," he said shortly, and executed one of the moves Cloud knew was hard to pull off but looked really good if it worked. It did, and Sephiroth's sword smacked hard into Cloud's thigh. "Namely, me."

"So you're jealous?" Sephiroth scowled and attacked. Right about then, Cloud realized that Sephiroth had been taking it easy on him the whole time. The rain of blows that fell on him were terribly strong, and hard to block.

"Not _jealous_, newbie. _Bored_, more like. And I don't like being _ignored_."

"_Sephiroth!_ Stop!" Vincent's voice echoed across the gym. Cloud looked up in surprise, just in time to see the man sprinting across the room, and also in time to catch Sephiroth's sword with his skull. Momentarily stunned, he hit the floor and sat there, wondering when the ceiling had been painted with much pretty stars. They were even done in multiple colors. Sephiroth chuckled and let his sword fall just as Vincent came up to them.

"Good afternoon, Vincent. Finished with your paperwork?"

"Hardly," Vincent snapped. "What did you think you were doing? Cloud's still learning, and you think he can even _hope_ to defend against moves like those? Are you _trying_ to hurt him?"

"No," Sephiroth purred. Cloud heard what he was saying behind the word: _I wasn't _trying_. I would have hurt him if you hadn't interfered. And I did hurt him, at least a little._

"Cloud? Are you alright?"

"Nngh." Vincent knelt down in front of Cloud and held up a hand.

"How many fingers do you see?"

"Er…three."

"And now?"

"One."

"Now?"

"Eight. That's not _fair_, Vincent, you used two hands."

"Mmhm," Vincent murmured, not really paying attention. He ran long fingers through Cloud's hair, checking for blood or broken skin. Cloud winced when he touched the bump that was already forming where Sephiroth had hit him. "Nothing broken," he said at last, falling back to sit on his heels.

"Then I'm going to go." Sephiroth made as if to leave, but Vincent caught him by the wrist before he could get away.

"I should report this, Sephiroth. You know you aren't supposed to do that."

"Do what?"

"Attack another slave. Especially when he hasn't done anything to you."

"I didn't _attack_ him," Sephiroth sniffed, wrenching his hand from Vincent's grip. "We were just sparring. Accidents happen, after all."

Once Sephiroth had gone, Vincent sighed heavily and helped Cloud to his feet. The blonde wobbled, and Vincent had to half carry him back to their room.

"Did you do anything to instigate that?" he asked, setting Cloud down on his bed.

"Not that I know of. Why did he get so angry?"

"His moods are very unpredictable. As I wasn't there, I really have no idea what could have caused that. How do you feel?"

"Like a platoon of SOLDIERs just ran over me." Vincent chuckled.

"Be thankful it's just that. Sephiroth's skill with a sword is virtually unparalleled."

"How did you make him stop?" Cloud asked. Vincent looked mildly surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"He never listens when anyone else tells him to do something. Why did he stop when you told him to?"

"Oh, that. He knows that, in the very least, the two of us are matched in strength. In a fair fight, it is possible that I could over-power him. We have sparred several times in the past, and he remembers the blows I landed. As such, he has a bit more respect for me. He knows that I may try to make him obey if he refuses." Cloud stared. The mere thought of _two_ men that were so insanely strong was enough to make his head spin.

Tseng returned a week after Sephiroth's 'accidental' pounding of Cloud. By then, Cloud's bruises had faded, and he avoided Sephiroth when they were both in the gym at the same time. It was just safer that way. He'd begun to wonder what it was that Vincent did so well; he'd said he wasn't very good at hand-to-hand, and if Sephiroth's skill with a sword was 'nearly unparalleled', then what did he do?

He got his answer the day Zack returned. Reno, who was up to his elbows in paperwork for the recruits he was helping with, had asked Cloud to go find Vincent because Reno needed him.

"He should be out at the firing range," Reno said. "Way out on the north end of the compound, y'know?" Cloud nodded and took off, knowing that it was quite a ways and that he would have to run.

Vincent was at the end of the range farthest from the entrance, a position that Cloud was sure he'd picked on purpose. A trio of shots sounded, making Cloud jump; it wasn't particularly busy, and two of the other men in the range were using silencers. Cloud decided to wait a few minutes, to let Vincent go down and check his shots.

One…Two…Cloud took a deep breath and hurried over to the door into Vincent's booth. He raised a fist to knock, more out of habit than anything else, when, to his surprise, Vincent spoke.

"Don't bother, Cloud, just come in." Cloud did. Vincent didn't look at him, just nodded faintly, aimed, and fired another three shots in quick succession. Then he turned to face Cloud, letting the pistol he was using hang at his side. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, er…Reno asked me to…um…find you…he said you were…uh…were needed for something."

"Something wrong?"

"H-how did you _do_ that?"

"Do what?" Vincent asked innocently.

"You knew I was at the door…and you're firing at _those_." Cloud pointed down to where Vincent's targets sat. Or, to be more accurate, _hung_. They were a set of three circular hoops hanging from the ceiling. Each hoop had five small targets on the paper within them, and the hoops swung in a slight breeze. Six of the targets had a hole right on the bull's-eye.

"Oh, those? Just practice, and a steady hand. As to how I knew you were there…I heard your footsteps. Hang on, and I'll come with you." Vincent swept the empty shells on the floor under the bench with a practiced swing of his foot and nodded. "After you."

Cloud dutifully led Vincent back to Reno, who pointed at a letter on the desk and returned to his paperwork. Vincent took the letter, opened it, read it very quickly, and groaned.

"Bad news?" Reno asked without looking up.

"You could say that. _Big_ meeting/banquet/who-knows-what-else in a couple of days. _All_ of us are _required_ to attend. And you know what _that_ means."

"Oh, _yuck_," Reno moaned.

"What does it mean?" Cloud asked. Reno made a face.

"It means getting pawed over by everyone there, male and female, whether you want it or not," he muttered, throwing his pen onto the desktop with a little more force than was necessary. It bounced twice and ended up on the floor by Cloud's right foot.

"Really?" Cloud murmured, bending to pick the pen up.

"Really," Vincent said. "One of the downsides to the life we lead. And now we're going to have to find you some suitable clothes. I wish they'd give me more of a _warning_. Come on." Without further ado, he grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him away.

"Hey, Vincent?"

"_Please_ quit squirming, Cloud, it's really hard to measure you when you keep moving."

"Oh, sorry."

"What?"

"Huh?" Vincent sighed heavily and indicated that Cloud should raise his arms.

"You were going to ask me something, yes? What was it?"

"I just wanted to kno- whoa! _Cold_!" Cloud jumped away from Vincent with a yelp. Vincent sighed and picked up the end of his tape measure.

"_Cloud_, please be reasonable. A cold tape measure is _not_ going to kill you. Now get back here and hold still before I am forced to pin you to something while I attempt to take your measurements again." Cloud straightened up and braced himself for the cold kiss of the tape against his skin. "Try asking again," Vincent urged, examining the tape for a moment, then pulling away to scribble something on a notepad he'd brought.

"Can you explain this whole meeting banquet thing a bit more? I really don't get it."

"The actual reason for it can be just about anything, but it all boils down to Rufus- and sometimes Tseng, but not usually- wanting to show us off."

"_Us_?" Cloud repeated. Vincent nodded.

"Mmhm. We get prettied up, eat with the guests, then spend several hours entertaining them in various ways. This is an indoor party, so, thankfully, there won't be any sparring. That can get remarkably monotonous _very_ quickly. Put your feet shoulder-width apart, please."


	5. Time to party

Hah! Another one! I've worked my butt off for this one, so you'd better be happy! Sorry, no orgy, but there's gonna be some fun in the next chapter. Yes, I kow Evyn vanished for this cahppie, but he'll be back. What do you think of their outfits?

* * *

/Three days later/ "Are you _sure_ this is what I'm supposed to wear?"

"Yes, Cloud, it is," Vincent sighed. Cloud eyed his reflection in the mirror. The black pants were, in his mind, far too tight in the seat. He liked the long-sleeved black button-up, the top three buttons of which had been left open to display his new collar, which was his favorite part of the outfit.

It and the cuffs were silver, crafted into thin bands rimmed in the same black stone that made up Vincent's collar and cuffs. There was a repeating pattern around them, three wolves running together towards a single wolf sitting alone and howling at a full moon. Each moon was a bluish stone that glimmered with its own light. The pattern went once around each cuff and twice around the collar. They were lined with silk over some kind of soft foam that made wearing them a dream. He hardly knew he had them on.

Vincent saw Cloud fingering the new collar and smiled.

"Like them?"

"_Yes_."

"They look good on you."

"Not as good as yours." Vincent snorted. "No, really! You look really good!" Cloud insisted. Vincent stepped behind Cloud and examined his reflection.

"It'll do, I suppose," he said after a moment, and Cloud realized he was teasing.

Vincent's outfit was slightly more flamboyant than Cloud's. The black pants were the same, but Vincent wore black leather boots instead of soft dancing shoes under them. His shirt was crimson, with sleeves that were tight at the wrists but loose around his arms. It fit nicely across his shoulders, with an open neck that displayed his collar and a considerable amount of pale skin. This was belted in at the waist with a black sash fringed in red. The resultant picture was exquisite, made even better by the smoky eye shadow he wore.

"Are you wearing…eye shadow?"

"Mmhm. I've been told on more than one occasion that my eyes are hidden by my hair, so I should do something to bring them out a bit. This is the least obvious solution, but still serves the same purpose."

"Hey! When you two ladies are done comparing foundation, can we _go_? Rufus has been callin' for five minutes!" Reno yelled outside the door. Vincent sighed.

"Duty calls. Let's go."

The others waited in the common room. Cloud was surprised to see Sephiroth wearing an outfit nearly identical to Vincent's. The only difference was that where Vincent wore red, Sephiroth wore a silvery blue that looked oddly fitting.

"Why do you two match?" Cloud asked. Vincent sighed heavily, but Sephiroth answered first, in a rather condescending tone.

"Some say that it looks sweet, but _our _masters say that it makes us more…feline, shall we say?" Noting Cloud's confused expression, Vincent stepped in.

"Rufus and Tseng like these outfits because they say it amplifies our affectionate sides. I think they're just imagining it, myself, but it doesn't matter."

"_Feline_?"

"Doing whatever we are told while making it seem that it was all our idea. In this case, it's usually seeking offered attention without acting like Rufus or Tseng have any control over the matter. It's an attribute that Sephiroth is more likely to display."

"Bullshit, Valentine. All Tseng has to do is say the word, and he's got you eating out of his hand."

"Will you two knock it off? Enough with the 'I am superior' act already!" Zack yelled. Sephiroth bristled. Vincent responded with a satisfied smirk and sauntered over to stand behind Cloud.

"Of course," he purred. "Is everyone here?"

"Evyn went on ahead," Reno said. "He's got to fix something with the sound system; he said something about the guys who set it up being incompetent morons." Reno adjusted his collar absently. "He's such a techno-whiz it's bizarre."

"Techno- what?" Cloud asked. Reno's collar and cuffs were rather distracting. They were black like Vincent's, but flecked with green and without the ethereal sheen. There was a pattern of sea serpents writhing around them, and looking at them too long made Cloud dizzy.

"Techno-_whiz_. As long as it involves some piece of technology, he can do just about anything with it. The last time he tried to explain what he does to me, I had _nightmares_, it was so complex. He's so- hey, don't stare at the cuffs. Tseng had them made with the intent of being mildly hypnotizing. Look at me…there ya go."

"I suggest you give him a warning _first_ next time," Zack teased. Cloud fidgeted, wanting to see what Zack's looked like but to shy to ask. It was rude to stare at them back home, but he wasn't sure if that rule applied here.

"Zack, I think Cloud would like to see your collar and cuffs. Would you show him?" Vincent said softly. Cloud went pink. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. They are almost like jewelry for us; there is nothing wrong with looking at them."

Zack held out one hand so Cloud could get a good look. A little hesitantly, Cloud took the hand and pushed Zack's sleeve up. The cuff beneath was metal like Cloud's, but a much deeper silver. There were eagles ringing it, in a gradual phasing showing the wings and talons in the positions before and after stoop. The feet and beaks of the eagles were inlaid in bronze, and there was a sky blue border around the top and a deep green around the base.

"Wow," Cloud breathed. Somehow, the design fit him, just the way the outfit did. It was _right_ for no particular reason, and it would have looked weird on anyone else. Okay, not weird. Ridiculous.

Zack wore a long sleeved shirt like Cloud did, but his was purple and had slightly belled sleeves. He had a tight black vest over it, and black pants tighter than the ones everyone else wore, though they still flared over his boots. Then Cloud noticed something.

"Why am I the only one of us wearing dance shoes? You're all wearing boots." _Specially made to fit over your cuffs,_ he added silently.

"You haven't had to spend hours standing yet," Zack said. "It's hell on the feet. We've all gotten used to it now, but you'll want shoes that are a little easier to stand in for a while. Trust me."

"Oh."

"Can we _go_ already?" Reno complained. He was the only member of the harem not wearing black pants. His were deep blue, with a partially unbuttoned white shirt over them.

"By all means, oh impatient one. Let us go forth to be gawked at," Vincent drawled. Zack and Cloud snickered. As they filed out into the hallway, Cloud hung back to talk to Sephiroth. He was a little worried about asking to see the older man's collar and cuffs, but Vincent had said that it was okay.

"You'd like to see my restraints?" Sephiroth murmured. Cloud jumped. He hadn't said anything!

"Er…yeah…but…why did you call them that?" Sephiroth smiled coldly.

"It's what they are for, even if these are mostly ornamental." He bent low so Cloud could examine the thick band of platinum encircling his throat. Cloud was surprised to see that it was very similar to Vincent's; the design was elemental. However, where Vincent had fire, Sephiroth had water. Lightning and thunderheads glimmered on the collar, all bent slightly towards the center, where a glowing green orb was set into a ring of lightning bolts. "Like them?"

"Yeah."

"Rufus and Tseng designed them. _I _picked the design for yours, did you know?"

"No, I didn't," Cloud murmured, surprised.

"Mmmm. I thought wolves were rather appropriate for such a rough, underbred whelp from a backwater mountain country." Cloud looked up sharply, not sure he'd heard right.

"What?"

"You heard me. Unless you misheard and thought I said _inbred_ whelp. Of course, you're probably that too. My mistake." With a casual shrug, Sephiroth turned away and headed down the hall after the others.

The hall was already crowded when they arrived. Rufus waved them over and explained (mostly for Cloud's benefit) that they were to roam around the hall and entertain until dinner. A bit overwhelmed, Cloud stood still and stared until Vincent herded him to one side of the room where a short blonde man sat.

"Cloud, this is Captain Cid Highwind. Captain, this is Cloud."

"Got another one, huh?" Cid murmured. He smiled and offered a hand to Cloud. "Nice ta meetcha, kiddo." Cloud shook Cid's hand a little hesitantly. It was so strange for this man to be treating him as if he was a free man, as the Captain so obviously was.

Ten minutes later, Cloud worked up the courage to wander on his own. There were people here from all over the world. Men and women alike pointed at him and made whispered comments. Some called to him, beckoning. He went to several of them, chatting for a few minutes with each. He got several friendly pats and one pinch. Then the band took a break. Hoping to get away from all the new people for a few minutes, Cloud made his way over to the vacated stage, one of two in the hall. He wandered among the chairs and stands, pausing here and there to examine instruments that caught his eye. He had always loved music. Then one of the instruments was familiar. Cloud smiled as he approached the small table it rested on. After a quick check to make sure nobody was watching, he scooped it up. The instrument in question was a set of doubled panpipes, real ones from the mountains he'd grown up in; he could feel it in the wood they were made of.

"Like them?" Cloud jumped, quickly putting the pipes down. There was a brunette standing behind him, wearing a broad smile on his well-tanned face.

"Y-yeah…sorry, I shouldn't have been messing with them," Cloud apologized.

"No, go ahead. I can hardly play them. If you know something about them, please tell me." Cloud hesitated, and then picked the pipes up again. He flipped them over in his hands, settling his fingers in the starting positions for a song he'd loved when he was little. He took a deep breath, brought the pipes to his lips, and blew.

Rufus heard the haunting melody and gestured for his guests to quiet down a bit. They did, seeing Cloud standing beside one of the musicians with the panpipes to his lips. Cloud, lost in remembering the notes and how to play them, didn't notice.

The song ended, and Cloud realized that he had an entire hall full of people staring at him. Rufus stood up and approached. Sure that he was in trouble, Cloud shoved the pipes into the hands of their owner and awaited a lecture, possibly a beating.

"Cloud, that was incredible. Do you know any other tunes? Something a little livelier, perhaps?"

"Er…yes?" Cloud ventured, still worried. "Why?"

"Would you come down to the tables and play for us?"

"_Us_?" Rufus chuckled, taking the pipes from the musician and tucking them into Cloud's hands again.

"Just me, then. Come on." Rufus led Cloud to the head of the table and sat down, patting the chair beside his. "Let's hear it."

"Okay…this one's called On the Sandy Shores." Cloud began again, a much faster tune that made Rufus smile. Somewhere in the hall, one of the guests recognized the song and sang the words to it. Down at the far end, Sephiroth glared.

Eventually, Cloud was able to give the pipes back and resume his rather aimless wandering about the room. He did this for another twenty minutes before Rufus called him back.

"Sit right here, Cloud, beside me." Cloud did as he was told, not sure why Vincent looked worried.

He found out when dinner arrived. There was one plate between Cloud and Rufus, from which Rufus chose bites to feed to Cloud. It didn't take Cloud long to figure out that Rufus was picking the choicest tidbits especially for him. As each new food was introduced, Rufus asked how Cloud liked it, then took a bite for himself. It was sweet, and little silly, and it was how Rufus' favorite was treated.

"Um…Rufus."

"Yes?"

"You…you've got a bit of chocolate…right here." Cloud indicated the corner of his mouth. Rufus smiled.

"My hands are a bit full," he said, nodding at the little plate in his left hand and the fork in his right. "Would you?" Cloud knew what this meant. He leaned carefully over the plate and licked the chocolate away. Rufus smiled. "Thank you."

After the dishes had been cleared, servers went around with cups of coffee and tea, and the harem members began to circulate again. This time, they stayed with a person or small group for at least ten minutes, casually flirting and chatting. All of them except Cloud. He stayed with Rufus, who moved to a small couch in the corner. There were similar pieces of furniture around the room, brought in by staff during dinner. Several other men and women followed, settling on chairs and the like ranged in a small circle that included Rufus and Cloud.

It only took Cloud a few minutes to realize that Rufus was showing him off.

"Isn't he just precious?" one of the women cooed. "What's your name?"

"I'm…um…Cloud."

"Interesting name, that. How did you get him?"

"He was a gift."

"May I see him?" That question came from a tall man sitting in an armchair directly across from Rufus.

"Of course. Go sit with him, Cloud." Rufus gave Cloud a little nudge. Somewhat hesitantly, Cloud crossed the circle and perched on the arm of the man's chair. He reached out and caught Cloud's chin in his hand, turning his face this way and that.

"You have such wonderful skin," he murmured. "From the north, I take it?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"Nibelheim."

"Any siblings?"

"Not that I know of."

"Mmm…pity. You aren't interested in selling, are you, Rufus-san?" Cloud jumped. _Selling_?

"Not Cloud. He's mine," Rufus purred. He beckoned to Cloud, who gratefully returned to his side. The gathered men and women laughed. "Aren't you, Cloud?" Desperately wanting to prove this fact to those watching him, Cloud nodded and dipped his head, brushing his lips against Rufus' in a gentle kiss. Rufus smiled. "That's right."

"He's so obedient," a woman off to the left murmured. "How do you do it? I know you've taken in some…aggressive slaves."

"I let them work it out on their own," Rufus purred, pulling Cloud into his lap. "The freedom works wonders."

"If I may?" It was another man, smaller than the last, with a much more solid build. He looked to be middle-aged. Rufus gave Cloud another nudge. Cloud went and sat on the couch beside the man, who motioned for him to stand again and turn around slowly. "He has a wonderful build, for all that he's a little on the short side. Is he being trained?"

"Mmhm."

"What with?"

"He's learning to handle a sword, and his skills in hand-to-hand are being polished. He's quite talented, aren't you, Cloud?"

"Only average," Cloud insisted. Rufus chuckled. The man examining Cloud got up and stood in front of him for a moment, then reached out and felt Cloud's chest and arms.

"You'd make a fine bodyguard," he commented. "Is he fast, Rufus-san?"

"Unmatched."

"_Sir_!" Cloud squawked, thoroughly embarrassed. Rufus chuckled.

"Come back now."

Cloud spent the next two hours being passed around and admired. No one tried anything in Rufus' presence, which Cloud was grateful for. Still, they could pet him and play with him, which meant he participated in several card games and never managed to stay in one seat for long unless it was with Rufus. He was delighted to finally be dismissed to find his way back to the harem's quarters.


	6. Greeneyed Monster

Now, how's this for a shock? Three updates to fics that were already posted in the same week. The sky is going to fall. And two of them were from the same fandom. gasp Hell has frozen over. Sorry this is a little late, but I've been rather engrossed in other projects (namely the 'In short' series) and haven't worked on this. Enjoy it, and there'll be more Sephy goodness later!

* * *

The halls were eerily silent; Cloud hurried down them, wishing he'd been able to leave with someone who knew where they were going. It took him twenty minutes to find his way back, by which time the quarters were deserted; everyone was either in bed or in the bath. Cloud smiled. It was nice to be back in the quarters, which he had come to view as 'home'.

Someone caught him by the shoulder as he passed the doorway into the Library and pulled him in. A light snapped on, and Cloud found himself facing Sephiroth. He'd discarded his shirt and sash and stood, hands on hips, as if waiting for a fight.

"How _dare_ you," he hissed. He stepped towards Cloud, who stepped back instinctively.

"I haven't done anything…" he began, but Sephiroth cut him off.

"Don't argue with me." Sephiroth's next movement was as sudden as it was violent; he covered the last steps between Cloud and himself in something like a sprint and caught the blonde by the shoulders, slamming him into the bookshelves on the wall behind Cloud. Cloud yelped. Sephiroth drew his fist back, baring his teeth in a feral snarl. "You have no _right_." His fist caught Cloud in the jaw. If Sephiroth hadn't been pinning him, Cloud would have fallen. As it was, he saw stars and tasted blood. Sephiroth had inhuman strength.

"No right to _what_?" Cloud managed when he was sure his mouth was still attached to his face.

"To him," Sephiroth growled, taking hold of Cloud's shoulders and jerking him forward, then slamming him back against the shelves.

"_Who_?"

"Don't play stupid!" Cloud went flying across the room, hitting the wall and only just remembering how to catch himself when he hit the floor. It hurt, but he didn't notice. He was getting mad.

"I'm not playing stupid! I have no idea what you're talking abo- unh!" Sephiroth grabbed him and jerked him upright, kneeing him in the ribs on the way up.

"Rufus is _mine_, you brainless twit. I won't let you take him from me!" Cloud kicked Sephiroth in the stomach. Insanely strong or not, it was enough of a shock to make him drop Cloud and hunch in on himself with a gasp. Cloud spread his feet out and bought his fists up to defend his face. Sephiroth would not catch him off-guard again.

"I didn't take him!"

"_Liar_," Sephiroth spat, straightening and throwing a punch. Cloud blocked it and backed up a little. There didn't seem to be much of a point in attacking this man, so defense would have to do. "You _stole_ him from me!" The accompanying barrage of blows forced Cloud up against more bookshelves. The books and the shelf dug into his back and hurt, distracting him.

Sephiroth changed tactics. He threw a chair at Cloud. It hit just above his head and broke, pieces flying everywhere and scratching him.

"All I did was what I'm supposed to do!"

"And what was that?" Sephiroth hissed, dropping down and sweeping Cloud's feet from beneath him. "Acting like a two-bit whore? Letting him do whatever he wanted? Flirting with everyone in sight?" He pinned the blonde to the floor and glared at him. "Did I miss anything?"

Cloud yanked one hand free and slapped Sephiroth with everything he had. It seemed to echo in the silence that followed. Sephiroth brought one hand to his cheek, caressing the skin that was already turning red.

"Did you sleep with Vincent? Is that why he protects an insignificant little animal like you? Tell me, who tops?" Sephiroth's voice was hard and cold. Cloud wriggled, fighting against his weight. "Anyone else? Reno? Evyn? Tseng?"

"Nobody!" Cloud yowled. He freed his other hand and clawed at Sephiroth's back, his nails leaving bloody tracks on the flawless skin, pulling himself partially upright as he did so. Sephiroth hissed and grabbed Cloud's collar from behind, pulling back and choking the wearer. Cloud made a strangled sound and leaned back, pulling Sephiroth down with him. He got his arms around Sephiroth's torso and threw his weight, sending them both into a roll that stopped with Cloud on top.

"Don't lie to me," Sephiroth snarled. He released Cloud's collar and snapped his head forward, head butting Cloud. Cloud whimpered, letting go of Sephiroth's shoulders and falling to the side. Sephiroth was out from under him in a flash and kicked him; only a quick roll saved Cloud from broken ribs. Sephiroth caught him with a fist as he stood, sending him back to the bookshelves with a yelp.

"I'm not!" Cloud blocked the next punch with a heavy book, and then threw the tome into Sephiroth's face. He caught it and threw it back, hitting Cloud's stomach and leaving a cut that bled slowly.

"You are. You're a thief and a slut and you're going to pay for it. I don't like it when people take things from me. I won't let you do it. I'll kill you first!" Cloud managed to move just enough for the incoming fist to collide with his shoulder instead of his face. The bookshelf behind him shook. Sephiroth paused, apparently not realizing that this particular shelf was one of the ones that were still freestanding. Cloud took the opportunity to grab him by the arm and flip him over his hip, the same move he'd used on Reno. It had the desired effect, and Sephiroth ended up on his back on the floor again.

"I am _not_!" Cloud got several good punches in before Sephiroth recovered. Then he was reacquainted with the bookshelf, the instability of which Sephiroth seemed to have forgotten.

In the midst of everything, Cloud remembered the kennels. He remembered the women fighting amongst each other. He had watched them whenever he could, memorizing tactics that could only be used when you were small and quick, like so many of the young women were. Like _he_ was.

Cloud grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair and yanked. As he'd hoped, the attack was unexpected and Sephiroth's head snapped back in an attempt to lessen the pull without using his hands, which he was using to pin Cloud to the shelf. It didn't work, and Sephiroth let go with one hand to swat Cloud's hand away.

"Keeping your hair long and loose is a good way to lose a fight," Cloud growled. He snatched again, getting hold of the silver bangs hanging in his face. When he pulled, it brought Sephiroth's head down to his chest. "Now let me go!"

"Not until you aren't in the way anymore," Sephiroth hissed. He kneed Cloud savagely in the crotch. Cloud yelped and let go, hunching in on himself as much as was possible in the position he was in. "Not until you're dead."

"I'm not going to let you kill me," Cloud managed. "I'm not going to just stand here and let you do whatever you want." He brought his head up and bit Sephiroth's bare arm, hard. He felt the smooth skin resist and then give under his teeth, and the hot coppery taste of fresh blood filled his mouth. Sephiroth yowled and smacked the back of his head. Cloud let go long enough to spit a mouthful of blood into Sephiroth's face and bit again.

He got Sephiroth's ear, a wonderfully tender spot, provided he didn't get brained by Sephiroth's attempts to dislodge him. His front teeth met in Sephiroth's ear.

"Get _off_ me!" Sephiroth roared. He rubbed blood out of his eye with one hand and grabbed Cloud's hair with the other, mirroring Cloud. He yanked viciously, earning a yelp.

_Remember…if your opponent is much bigger than you, you can use your size to advantage. Get under them, or over them, or anywhere they can't get as fast as you can. _

Cloud let go and hit the floor, pulling himself between Sephiroth's legs and coming up behind him. Using a move Reno had showed him, Cloud hooked his foot around Sephiroth's ankle and kicked, pulling one leg out and throwing off Sephiroth's balance. He flailed as he fell and grabbed Cloud, dragging him down under him. Cloud kicked furiously, fighting to get out from underneath Sephiroth's crushing weight. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped.

_The element of surprise is always your ally. It doesn't matter if you use it to get the jump on your opponent when you begin, or if you use it to gain the upper hand in the middle of the fight. Surprise is unpredictable, which means whoever you're fighting won't know what you're going to do._

Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Sephiroth's eyes widened, then he pulled back and scrambled to get away. Cloud got to his feet and backed up against the bookshelves, getting one hand behind him and taking hold of the edge of the shelf.

"Coward," Cloud spat, scrubbing blood off his cheek. "If all it takes to stop you is a kiss, then you have no chance of killing me." He knew just how deep he was digging himself. If this didn't work…well, he didn't want to think about it.

"You little _bitch_," Sephiroth growled. "You think a kiss from a filthy little monster like you is going to save you?" He picked himself up and advanced. Cloud tightened his grip and gave an experimental pull. The shelving rocked.

"Come and get me," he urged, bracing his feet as best as he could. Sephiroth took the bait, throwing himself at Cloud with a roar of rage. Cloud sidestepped and pulled as hard as he could. With an ominous creak, the bookshelf teetered, and then fell into the room. Cloud scrambled to get out of the way, but was victim to the rain of books that accompanied the fall. The edge of the shelf clipped his ankle as it fell, then he was out. Sephiroth was, presumably, under the shelves somewhere. Cloud sincerely hoped he would stay there.

Zack found Cloud twenty minutes later, hiding under Zack's bed.

"What are you doing under there?" Zack asked, grabbing Cloud's foot and dragging him out. "There are dust-bunnies down there that are older than I- what _happened_?" Cloud looked up at Zack, not quite aware of how awful he looked. The dry blood on his face was mostly Sephiroth's, but he looked all-around terrible.

"Sephiroth attacked me," Cloud said quietly. Zack blanched.

"Please tell me you didn't just stand there and take it."

"I pulled a bookshelf down on him."

"You pulled a…a…_bookshelf_ down on Sephiroth?"

"Yeah."

"You've got guts, I'll give you that. Come on, let's go find Vincent." Zack picked Cloud up before he could protest and carried him back out into the hallway. Despite Cloud's loud complaints, he opened the door with his hip and deposited Cloud on the bed with a thump. Vincent was asleep. "Hey, Vincent, wake up. It's important."

"It had better be," Vincent mumbled, sitting up. "I've been awake far too long for this to be some kind of cruel joke." He rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning, then got a good look at Cloud. His expression hardened. "Who?" he asked, voice soft.

"Sephiroth, who has had a bookshelf pulled down on him."

"Even one of those won't be enough to stop him for long. I don't care who started it or what went on, but we need to get everyone out as soon as possible. Zack, go get Reno and Evyn and meet me at the door. Avoid the Library if you can. Cloud, get dressed." Vincent got up quickly and took a cell-phone out of the desk.

"Where did _that_ come from? We're not supposed to have-"

"_Go_, Zack, before Sephiroth gets out," Vincent hissed. He punched a couple of buttons and waved Zack away. "Hello? Yes, I know how late it is…listen, I'm bringing four other members of the harem with me to your quarters…I know, but it's an emergency, and I'm prepared to face the- what?…yes…you can leave in the morning…no, there aren't any serious injuries…alight, thanks."

Cloud managed to get his workout clothes on without stopping to ask what Vincent was up to. When he was ready, Vincent grabbed his hand and towed him to the door. Zack and the others were waiting for them. Reno had some kind of telescoping rod in his hand.

"Out," Vincent said tersely. There was a gun in his hand that Cloud was sure hadn't been there before. Everyone went. Vincent went last, closing and locking the door behind them. "Proceed to the pilot's wing. Wait there, and I'll be along shortly. Reno, make sure that thing is on 'stun' and not 'crispy critter', please. I don't want anybody hurt unless its necessary, and any injuries should be _minor_. That goes for all of you. Now get going."

"And you'll be going…where?" Zack asked.

"To tell Tseng."

"Not Rufus?"

"He's too young to handle this, and Tseng has quite a bit more experience in dealing with violence." Vincent took off at a jog down the hall away from them, then vanished around a corner.

"Alright. Did anyone else bring a weapon?" Zack asked, taking charge in Vincent's absence. Evyn nodded. "What?"

"My knife."

"Reno, go in front, Evyn, you come behind Cloud and me. Come on, Cloud, let's get going."

"I don't under-" Reno cut Cloud off with a little poke on his way past.

"Later. All of us have questions, but when Vincent gets that serious, you do what he tells you and don't argue." Cloud nodded and followed Reno down the hall.

_Tap, tap._

"Nngh."

_Thump._

"Mmmnn."

_BANG._

"Imcomin'," Tseng mumbled. He dragged himself out of bed and headed for the door. "_What_ can you possibly want at such an- Vincent? What are you doing out here? Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"Sephiroth attacked Cloud," Vincent said flatly, stepping forward and forcing Tseng back into his room.

"_Cloud_? The little blonde that Rufus…_shit_. Where are the others?"

"I sent them to the pilot's wing. I taught one of Captain Highwind's crewmen how to handle a gun, and the kid took out a snake the Captain was about to step on while they were grounded; the Captain decided that I deserved a reward. I'm calling it in now. They'll be safe with him." Tseng dressed hurriedly and checked his gun.

"Where is Sephiroth?"

"Still in the Library, I hope. Cloud managed to pull one of the bookshelves in the Library down on him." Tseng snorted.

"That will slow him down. I'll see what I can do about Sephiroth; you go with the rest of the harem."

"And you're going to do…what, exactly?" Vincent questioned, holding the door open so Tseng could pass.

"Shoot him with this and hope that it's as effective on him as it is on everything else." Tseng held up a small dart for Vincent to inspect. Vincent took it and rolled it in his palm.

"It should put him down long enough for someone to restrain him. Good luck."

"You too." The corridor split, and the two men ran down opposite halls.

"Hey, look. There he is," Evyn whispered. Vincent jogged up to meet them and did a quick head count.

"Any problems?"

"Not a thing. Guess everyone turned in after the party."

"Small miracles. Follow me." Vincent led the way to a door near the end of the hall that had a plaque hanging on it. Whatever it said was obscured by a sign that had been taped over it.

**WARNING: CONTENTS ARE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH**

"Should we be going in there?" Cloud asked. Vincent knocked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It was a yes, provided you aren't one of his junior crewmen, in which case your life is meaningless. Come on." Zack gently pushed Cloud inside.

"You pick a _great_ time to have an emergency," someone muttered. A light snapped on, and Cid Highwind came in with a first-aid kit. "And it's the short blonde. It's _always_ the short blonde. C'mere and let me see what the damage is." Cloud went. Cid circled, eyeing him. "Care to explain why most of these cuts are right-angles?"

"Falling bookshelf," Cloud mumbled. Cid's eyebrows went up.

"Well _that's_ new." He gestured rather vaguely to the others. "Get comfortable. And you sit down." He poked Cloud's shoulder. "You do realize that they're gonna have my hide for this, don't you, Valentine?" Cid said, opening a bottle of spray-on disinfectant.

"I've already told Tseng. I acted purely for the safety of my companions. If we'd gone to Rufus the current problem would have gotten worse, and Tseng's quarters were out for the sake of his mask collection," Vincent answered. He settled on the floor near the door and put his gun in his lap. "Is it a problem?"

"No, just a shock. Hey, quit twitchin'. I don't get very many visitors."

"Why not?" Evyn asked. Cid gave him a crooked grin.

"Cuz I'm the orneriest pilot here, and everyone knows that," he said proudly. "Hey kid, where'd all this blood come from? There ain't any cuts under it."

"I bit him," Cloud said softly. "And I broke the skin." Cid whistled.

"Sharp teeth. I've never seen 'im bleed," he said almost reverently.

"So…we're staying in here tonight?" Reno asked. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his rod leaning against his thigh.

"Yes. It's safest."

"Sounds good. Night all." Reno dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I hate him every time he does that," Evyn grumbled, stretching out and using Reno's leg as a pillow. "Wake me up when it's a reasonable hour."


	7. Explain

Wow...two posts in a day. For all of you who hav ebeen askig for some action, check out 'The reason why' on my profile. It takes place the first time Rufus takes Cloud to bed. To those of you who recived my offers of a oneshot, rest assured that I am working hard on them. Ciao!

* * *

By the time Tseng came to collect the harem, it was just after seven. Cid had left before dawn.

"Everybody up," Tseng urged. "Back to your rooms." He stepped over Zack and shook Vincent's shoulder.

"Get him?" Vincent asked, looking up at once. Tseng nodded.

"He went down within a minute. He's being held in the Med Center right now."

"Where was he when you found him?"

"Still in the Library. It's rather difficult to move a bookshelf when both of the bones in your forearm have been broken. He freed himself just as I opened the door, and then attempted to attack me, leaving himself open to be shot." Tseng watched the other harem members getting up and stretching. "Cloud, I need you to come with me. The rest of you can go."

Limping, Cloud followed Tseng back to his quarters. They were neat and quiet, decorated with masks from around the world. Cloud would have been impressed if he weren't scared.

"You're limping," Tseng observed. "Did he do that?"

"No, he didn't. The…the bookshelf clipped me on the way down."

"But everything else?"

"Mostly." Tseng led Cloud into a small sitting room and motioned for him to sit down.

"Would you care to tell me what prompted Sephiroth's attack? He rarely indulges in displays of violence, and he has never attacked another harem member before." Tseng sat down across from Cloud and waited.

"He said that I stole Rufus, and that he was going to kill me for it." Tseng sighed.

"I _knew_ it," he muttered.

"Knew what?" Cloud asked, interested in spite of himself.

"As soon as Rufus began choosing you over all the others…something like this was bound to happen." Tseng ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I'm sorry you were the one to be his target."

"I don't understand."

"Item one: Sephiroth is as possessive as they come. Item two: He has a serious issue with abandonment. Item three: He is physically capable of throwing a truck at me. Item four: He isn't entirely stable. And Item five: He was the first." Tseng paused when a young woman carried a tray in. "Put it on the table." Tseng gestured at the low coffee table sitting between Cloud's chair and his couch.

"Of course, sir."

"I requested breakfast for us, Cloud. I assume that this is going to take awhile."

"Thank you," Cloud mumbled. He hadn't quite gotten everything Tseng had said, but he knew enough to understand that what had happened was a very bad thing, not just because Sephiroth had been hell-bent on killing him, but because of a number of other things Cloud was going to understand if it killed him.

Tseng poured two cups of what turned out to be very strong coffee and handed one to Cloud. "Here. Now…was there anything Sephiroth said specifically, or was it just that you'd taken Rufus?"

"He accused me of flirting with everyone in sight, and acting like…acting inappropriately. He said I'd slept with Vincent to get him to protect me, and asked who else I'd been in bed with." Cloud sipped at the coffee and choked on the strong brew. Tseng pushed a little pitcher of milk and a sugar bowl towards him.

"Of course. Do you have any theories on why he'd have said those things?" Cloud nodded. "Do tell."

"I think he's mad that Vincent sticks up for me. I know that they're equally matched; Vincent told me so. It would be harder to get rid of me if the only person capable of trouncing Sephiroth is on my side."

"Very true. _Did_ you sleep with him?"

"_No_!" Cloud squawked. Tseng chuckled.

"No need to take offense. I was just checking. Any other ideas?" Cloud hesitated, and then nodded again.

"I made friends here really quickly…maybe Sephiroth thought I was keeping them close by giving them favors. Which I _wasn't_," Cloud added hastily. Tseng nodded.

"Cloud, what do you know about Sephiroth?" Tseng selected a piece of toast and began smearing it with jam.

"I know that he's a really good swordsman, and that he's insanely strong. He's got mood swings, and…well, that's really it."

"Do you know where he came from?" Cloud shook his head. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking he might have come from somewhere way up north, near Icicle Inn."

"And why did you think that?"

"He's so pale…I met a slave from there once, and she had white-blonde hair and blue eyes, and very pale skin." Tseng nodded.

"Quite a good guess. If I didn't know the truth, I would have said the same. However…would you believe me if I told you he was born and raised here in Midgar?"

"No," Cloud said at once. Sephiroth used none of the words, gestures, or general mannerisms unique to the city. Reno used them, and so did Evyn. Both had been raised in Midgar.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't do any of the things that slaves from here do. There are all sorts of things. The way he speaks and gestures is…it's almost sterile. Everyone else has a bit of where they came from in the way they act."

"Very perceptive. Sephiroth was raised here in Midgar, though. Right here on the compound." Tseng waited for Cloud to absorb the information, neatly biting the crust off his toast. "You didn't notice anything unusual, other than his lack of regional inflection?"

"His eyes. I thought it was impossible to have eyes that glowed unless there was moderate Mako exposure, but Sephiroth, Zack, and Reno all have them." Tseng nodded.

"They have all had Mako exposure, in one way or another. I have too, but it's less obvious. Sephiroth and Zack were both in SOLDIER." Cloud choked on his toast.

"They were _what_?" he squawked as soon as he could speak again.

"They were in SOLDIER."

"But-but…that's not _possible_! Once you get into SOLDIER, only death or disability can get you out before a full term has been served! They're not old enough to have-"

"Sephiroth is, if he had stayed on."

"He can't be older than 25!"

"He's not." Cloud sputtered incoherently for a moment. Tseng picked up a small bowl of blackberries and ate slowly, waiting for the blonde before him to calm down.

"A term is twenty years. Sephiroth would have had to have joined when he was a toddler, and Zack even earlier. That just isn't possible."

"I never said Zack had been in that long. He came to us when he was…oh, about fourteen. A runaway from Gongaga. He reacted well to the Mako treatments, and found a place in SOLDIER. We were all impressed. He's a little pain in the neck sometimes, but he's managed to do things that no one thought possible."

"Like what?"

"Like make friends with the untouchable SOLDIER-from-birth. You know him as Sephiroth."

"SOLDIER from _birth_?" Tseng nodded.

"As I said before, Sephiroth was raised here in Midgar. He was born in the labs in the west corner of the compound, the first of what many hoped to be the perfect warriors. He was being subjected to Mako treatments even before birth, and he has more Mako in his body than you or I could take partial exposure to. He has served most of a full term because he has been a part of the program since his conception."

"H-how did he get here then?"

"In the harem, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"The same reason the experiment that made him what he is was never repeated: he is unstable. The mood-swings you mentioned were the death of a number of recruits. There are severe flaws in Sephiroth's nature…he is insanely jealous and very possessive, and once he decides that something is his…well, you saw. It was decided that he was too dangerous to remain in the military; he could lead his troops into a death trap or kill them without a second thought."

"And he was put into a _harem_?" Cloud snorted. "_That_ was smart." Tseng reached over the table and swatted Cloud.

"That was all Rufus, I'm afraid, but there's no reason for you to be snotty about it."

"What did Rufus do to get him in here?"

"What kids his age do all too often. He pulled Sephiroth into bed while he was still in SOLDIER. After that, Sephiroth kept ditching work to find Rufus, and when he bothered to show up, he made life hell for everyone associated with him because he wasn't getting his way. He had to be moved. When he was informed, he agreed to go wherever he was sent, provided he could take Zack with him."

"Take Zack?" Cloud repeated. "Why Zack?"

"The only friend he had in the world. When Rufus heard that Sephiroth was being removed from SOLDIER, he put up a fight. The eventual solution was to send both Zack and Sephiroth to an auction house for training, and then to bring them back here. Sephiroth was to be Rufus' bedwarmer, and Zack would be there to keep Sephiroth happy. Rumors spread that Rufus had a harem and I was in on it, and the result is the harem you are now a part of." Tseng sat back and sipped his coffee. "Any questions?"

"If he's got Sephiroth, then why does he want me so badly? Why am I the only one he's been taking?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. It could be something as simple as liking the way your hair glows in a certain light, or how dominant or submissive you are in bed. Maybe he wants to show Sephiroth his place. He may not even be aware of how obvious his actions are. Yesterday evening, for example, he was just showing off his new toy." Cloud flinched. "Something wrong?"

"That's the first time anyone has said that since I arrived."

"What? Oh, the toy remark. Of course. I don't see you that way, so stop looking at me like that. Listen; Rufus sees you and _all_ the harem members as toys. Anyone he can control is his toy. The difference is, you were given to him as one, and he knows it. You can't rise to a position in society above his without outside help that would probably amount to becoming someone else's toy."

Cloud remained quiet for a moment, stunned at how well Tseng explained the entire concept of being a slave.

"How do you know that?"

"I only narrowly escaped being a slave myself. I know what your world is like. In addition to that, how many people do you think have tried to weasel their way into my bed, either for their advancement, my advancement, or my downfall in society and power? It's just a game to him and them."

"And not to you?"

"And not to me. Now quit staring at me and eat something. We're going to go visit Sephiroth when you're finished." Cloud gasped like a landed fish for a moment. Tseng waited patiently for him to figure out what he wanted to say.

"_What_?"

"He won't know you're there. I want to hear both sides of the story." Tseng push a bowl of fruit salad across the table. "Eat."

Cloud hadn't been to the Medical Center before. It was one of the parts of the compound that catered mostly to SOLDIERs and other military personnel, and he hadn't had any reason to visit it until now. He didn't like the way it looked, like some kind of dull grey beast crouched on the far side of the parade grounds, waiting to devour anyone who came near.

The inside was no better. Everything was white and grey and a slightly off shade of pale blue. It made Cloud think of stormy water, and he didn't like the connotations when associated with a hospital.

"Can I help you?" The grey beast had little white-coated creatures to attend to it. This one was young and tall, with buzz-cut brown hair and a nametag that read 'Holloway'.

"We need to see Sephiroth."

"Of course. This way." The doctor gestured down the hall and headed towards a bank of elevators at the end. Tseng nudged Cloud to get him moving and the pair followed.

Like the beast, the elevator was grey and intimidating. Cloud found himself huddling close to Tseng on the way down to wherever Sephiroth was.

"Where exactly is he?" Tseng asked softly.

"Solitary surveillance in the mental ward. We don't think there's any sort of psychosis involved, but we put him there for the ease of confinement."

"How long was he out?"

"Two hours. The dose should have put him down for at least a day, but he burned through it impossibly quickly."

"That sounds like him. Is there any way to converse with him without him seeing me, or will he need to be moved for that?"

"There's a one-way window in his room, and an intercom. Will that do?"

"Yes."

The hallway the elevator opened on was even more depressing. This one was mostly green, one or two shades lighter than mint, and it smelled funny. Most of the creatures here dressed more casually, but still in drab colors.

"He's in here. You can talk to him from here." The doctor gestured to a pair of doors. "Call if you need me."

"Come on, Cloud." Tseng held the left-hand door open. Reluctantly, Cloud went in. One wall of the small room beyond the door featured a long window that looked into Sephiroth's room, and even though Cloud knew he was safe where he was, he couldn't help but flinch when he saw the familiar figure pacing behind the glass. Tseng chuckled. "Relax. He won't even know you're here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"As long as you keep quiet while I'm talking to him. Hush." Tseng flicked the switch set into the wall by the door. "Sephiroth?"

"Tseng? Is that you?"

"Who else? How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, thank you. Have you come to get me out?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. I came down to ask you what happened."

"_You_ shot me. What else?"

"Don't get uppity with me, Sephiroth. I'm not in the mood. What happened _before_ I got to the Library? What happened to warrant my having to use a tranquilizer on you?" Sephiroth stopped pacing and faced the window.

"You're saying that you shot me with that damn dart without knowing _why_ you were doing so?"

"No. I knew that you'd attacked another harem member and that you were blinded by rage and therefore needed to be knocked out before anyone else got hurt. Now tell me."

"No."

"Now, Sephiroth. You will tell me exactly what happened, or I will see that your cushy position is taken from you. Every single aspect of it. Your sword. Zack. Rufus. Your room. Your fancy collar and cuffs. Your freedom. All of it. You will be placed in a high security cell in the containment area beneath the labs. You will stay there unless you tell me what I want _right now_. Not in a few minutes. Not the lie I know you've been putting together since you came to. The truth. Explain yourself."

Sephiroth crossed his room in a couple of strides and slammed his fist into the window. It rattled, but didn't break.

"You _bastard_," he hissed.

"_Now_," Tseng growled. Cloud huddled against his side, instinctively recognizing Tseng as safety. Tseng patted him on the head.

"Cloud was taking what's mine," Sephiroth snapped. "He deserved it."

"That's the problem. There are very few things in the world that are _yours_, Sephiroth. It comes with being a slave."

"I am no _slave_!"

"Actually, you are. That was the deal. I've seen the contract. You are a slave, for all means and purposes."

"I am a SOLDIER!" Sephiroth roared, pounding furiously on the glass. Cloud bit back a whimper. He didn't understand how Tseng could be so calm with just a thin sheet of glass between him and more than six feet of hatred.

"No, you aren't. You _were_. You gave that up. Now listen to me. If I hear of any more behavior even _remotely_ like this, I'll have your skinny ass in that cell before you can say 'wait'. Is that understood?" Tseng's hand slid between his hip and Cloud, and Cloud realized that he was leaning against a gun holster. He switched sides and watched as Tseng's fingers undid the strap holding the gun still and stroked the butt of the gun contemplatively.

"You can't threaten me! I can _kill_ you, you slime! I can destroy you! I'll send you crying back to that underdeveloped, uncivilized cesspool of a country you call home! I'll put you right back in the gutters where you belong!"

Tseng pressed a second switch on the wall.

"I need the room flooded ASAP," he said. Sephiroth froze.

"Don't you _dare_."

"I dare," Tseng whispered. Something hissed in Sephiroth's room, sounding like static in the speakers. Sephiroth staggered for the bed in the far corner, but collapsed halfway there. Tseng sighed. "We're done here, Cloud. You can go. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what Sephiroth said, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now go." Cloud hesitated. "Something wrong?"

"No, I…"

"You what?"

"I wish I'd been given to you instead of Rufus," Cloud mumbled. Tseng grinned. It was an odd expression on someone who Cloud had only seen with the barest of smirks before, but it was honest and friendly.

"I do too. This might not have happened if you had. Now go. The others will want to know what's happened to you." Tseng gave Cloud a little push towards the door. "I'll be by to check on all of you later. Tell Vincent to organize a clean-up in the Library."

"Yessir."

"Just Tseng, Cloud."


	8. Cuddletime

Zack tackled Cloud when he got back to the harem's wing. Not anticipating the attack, Cloud went over backwards with a yell. Evyn and Reno started laughing.

"Welcome back!" Zack crowed, rolling over and catching Cloud in a headlock. While the blonde struggled, he thoroughly ruffled his hair.

"I don't think he can breathe, Zack," Vincent observed. Zack let go at once. Cloud stayed where he was, laughing.

"I'm fine," he managed.

"So…what happened?"

"Happened?"

"Don't play dumb. You ended up in Tseng's rooms. What'd he want you for?" Reno asked, making his way across the room to pull Cloud to his feet. "Hoping for a little action when you're defenseless?"

"_No_," Cloud huffed.

"You're sure?" Reno prodded.

"I'm sure. And I think I'd know."

Reno shook his head and helped Cloud up.

"Bummer. You haven't _lived_ 'til you've been with Tseng."

"_Reno_," Vincent hissed.

"It's _true_!"

"Be that as it may, there is no need to portray yourself as a crazed idiot. Let go of Cloud, please." Reluctantly, Reno did so. Free, Cloud went straight to Vincent.

"Tseng wants us to clean up the Library," he said. Vincent nodded.

"I thought he might. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then. I want everyone in the library in fifteen minutes. We've got work to do." The group dispersed, leaving Cloud alone with Vincent.

"Why are they all okay with this?" Cloud asked.

"We've been expecting it. Sephiroth is and always has been a loose cannon."

"So you all knew Sephiroth was going to-" Cloud began. Vincent shook his head.

"We knew he was going to lose it at some point. We _didn't_ know he was going to take it out on you. I should've realized when he tried to split your skull in the ring, but he has always been an aggressive fighter; it's what made him such a good SOLDIER." Vincent seemed surprised when Cloud didn't react to this statement. "Tseng told you, didn't he?"

"That Zack and Sephiroth were SOLDIER? Yeah."

"I wondered if he would. At any rate, you're safe and mostly unharmed, which is more than can usually be hoped for when dealing with Sephiroth in a rage. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"'s okay. I survived."

Vincent laughed, nudging Cloud towards their room.

"That you did. And I'm glad. We like having you around. Come on, you need to get out of those clothes."

By noon, most of the mess in the library had been cleaned up. As it turned out, between the actual fall and Sephiroth's attempts to free himself, portions of the bookshelf had broken, leaving a mess of splintered wood to be removed. The books were sorted into piles labeled 'Intact', 'Damaged', and 'Destroyed'. After a lunch break, they finished up and assigned Reno and Cloud to splinter-pulling duty before going back to the books.

"What _did_ you do with Tseng?" Zack asked. Cloud shrugged and didn't bother to look up from Zack's palm. "C'mon, you can tell me. _Ow_!"

"We just talked about last night. What I might have done to make Sephiroth do what he did. What I may be able to do to avoid that happening again. That sort of stuff. Other hand, please."

Zack switched hands and put one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking thoughtfully. Cloud shook his head and began checking for splinters.

"He tell you about Seph?"

"What about him?"

"And about me?"

"What about you?"

"He did, didn't he?"

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Spike. Blonde or not, you're still smart enough to know what Tseng told you. He told you about Seph an' me being in SOLDIER together, and what got us here, didn't he?"

Cloud pulled a splinter out from under Zack's thumbnail. Zack yelped, jerked his hand out of Cloud's grip and tried to put the digit into his mouth, but Cloud grabbed it and returned to his task,

"Yeah, he did. Why?"

"What'd he say? _OW!_"

"Quit being such a baby. He said that you came with Sephiroth when he was forced out of SOLDIER, because Sephiroth would go anywhere if you went with him. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Every bit of it. Seph was my best bud in SOLDIER, and we helped each other through stuff…I really looked up to him, and I said I'd follow him anywhere, once or twice. He took that to heart, and here I am."

"So you didn't want to leave SOLDIER?" Zack shook his head, trying successfully to jerk his hand out of Cloud's grip.

"Course I didn't! SOLDIER was one of the best things to happen to me! By the time _I_ knew what was going on, we were in a truck on our way to the auction house and a couple weeks of hell. Someone figured that I hadn't literally meant 'anywhere' and didn't tell me, so I wouldn't object until _after_ I was signed away. _OW!_ Leviathan bless, Cloud, you're not supposed to _kill_ me with those damn tweezers!"

"I'm not killing you with the tweezers. I'm using a needle."

Zack balked, trying again to free himself. Cloud tightened his grip.

"Why the hell are you using a _needle_ on my hand?" he complained.

"Because there's a splinter stuck under the skin that I have to dig out. Quit squirming," Cloud retorted, digging some more. Zack winced and made a point of looking the other way.

"That is _so_ nasty," he complained.

"Mmmm…what did you mean by 'signed away'?"

"Because I came to ShinRa as a runaway instead of as a standard recruit, I practically belonged to them. Everything I needed was bought for me and the price put on my tab, to be paid off when I joined the ranks of the soldiers. As such, they had the authority to sign me away, body and soul, to anyone they wanted."

"I didn't know they could do that," Cloud breathed. Zack nodded.

"They can. And they did."

"So…you regret all this? The harem and all of us?"

"No…not really, I mean…you guys are great, and I still get to work out and work with SOLDIERs, but people treat me differently. I don't get any respect. People think of me a sex toy, and nothing more than that. I miss being treated properly, and, as one of the harem who sees a lot of publicity, I get reminded all the time."

"I'm sorry."

Zack grinned at Cloud, obviously trying to do something about the depressing mood that had fallen on the conversation.

"'s okay. If I hadn't ended up here, I'd've never met you, an' _that's_ something I wouldn't want to have missed."

Cloud smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sure. _OW_!"

Dinner was subdued. Everyone was tired. They ate and bathed without talking much, and retired to their separate rooms.

Cloud lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. After the threats Sephiroth had been screaming this morning, regardless of whether or not they were directed at him, he was almost afraid to close his eyes.

"Are you still awake, Cloud?" Vincent murmured.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's something Sephiroth said, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you can't sleep because of it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Afraid he's going to come and get you while you're asleep?"

"Yeah," Cloud admitted.

"Want to share my bed?"

Cloud paused, considering the offer.

"Yeah."

"Come on, then. Hop in."

Cloud slid out of bed and tried to get to Vincent's bed with as few steps on the cold floor as possible. He made it in three hops and an ungainly scramble and burrowed under the blankets. Vincent laughed and shifted to make room.

"What will it take to wear you out, Cloud? Even _Reno_ can't go as long as you can; what's the secret?"

"No secret," Cloud mumbled, curling against Vincent's chest. This was nice, all warm and incredibly safe. "I just have to keep moving so I don't stop and think about how crazy this is."

"Understandable," Vincent agreed, draping one arm over Cloud. "I'd probably do the same in your position…mmm, you're so warm."

"You're one of those people with perpetually cold feet, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged. Go to sleep."

"Good night."

"Mmhm."

"Awww, ain't you two just the _cutest_!"

"Get. Out." Vincent hissed. He tightened his grip on Cloud and pulled the blankets over his head.

"C'mon, I let you sleep this long!"

"Zack, I need more sleep than you've allowed me. Get out of the room before I help you leave."

"That's just mean, y'know that? Mean."

"And you waking me up is also mean. Now go."

Zack didn't. He leaned over Vincent, trying to find an edge of the top blanket that he could peek under.

"I haven't heard Cloud. Did you roll over and crush him in your sleep?"

"I'm not _that_ small," Cloud grumbled.

"He lives!" Zack cheered.

"Go _away_," Cloud moaned, poking his head out of the blanket-cocoon to see if Zack had brought reinforcements. He hadn't.

"What are you doing in there, anyway? I didn't think Vincent was your type."

"I'm not," Vincent yawned. "But I do a good impression of a security blanket."

"Oookaaayyyy…you two aren't getting up, are you?"

"No," Cloud and Vincent said together.

"Right. I'll let Evyn know."

"Why Evyn?" Vincent asked. He traded places with Cloud and peered over the edge of the blanket.

"You didn't expect us to put Reno in charge while you're in bed, did you?"

"No. Good _bye_, Zack."

"I do _not_ understand you," Zack sniffed, and left.

"What time is it, anyway?" Cloud asked. Vincent scooted further out form under the blankets to check.

"Too early," he announced. "Go back to sleep."

Some indeterminate length of time later, a weight made the mattress shift under Cloud and Vincent.

"Now what?" Vincent groaned.

"I heard you two wouldn't get out of bed, so I thought I'd join you."

Cloud flinched against Vincent. He didn't want to see Rufus right now. Vincent apparently spoke fluent flinch, because he pulled Cloud closer to his body.

"It might be better if you didn't. Cloud's not feeling well," Vincent said softly. The weight on the mattress eased, and Rufus' hand slid down from Vincent's shoulder, feeling for Cloud.

"I see. What's wrong?"

"Last I checked, he was just feeling generally sick. Nothing in particular."

"When did you check?"

"Last night," Vincent said. Cloud pressed closer to him.

"Would you ask him again? Just so I know?" Rufus' hand found Cloud's hip, and he patted it sympathetically.

Vincent ducked back under the blankets.

"Well?" he whispered.

"Um…upset stomach?" Cloud offered.

"That'll work." Vincent poked his head back out into the open air. "His stomach's bothering him."

Rufus was quiet for a moment, then smiled slightly and headed for the door.

"Then I'll leave you two alone. Take care of him, Vincent."

"I will."

As soon as the door closed, Vincent relaxed.

"I'm assuming you don't want to see him because his making you his favorite is what got you in trouble, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your stomach's fine?"

"Pretty much. Just butterflies. He makes me nervous."

"He does that to all of us."

Vincent stretched and curled back around Cloud.

"Do you want to stay in here, or get up? Once Rufus leaves, you're free to wander."

"I'll get up, I guess," Cloud murmured. "I should. I'm getting behind on my sword lessons."

"Then I will too. No point in staying in bed if my heat source is gone."

"Vincent?"

"Mmhm?"

"Thanks."

Vincent smiled as he kicked the blankets off.

"Any time, Cloud."

"Yo! Breakfast is over in ten minutes! Get up if you're gonna eat!" Reno yelled from somewhere outside.

The thought of food was enough to get Cloud moving at a speed that surprised Vincent, who was calmly dressing.

"You are going to trip yourself," he said. "And I will laugh, because you brought it on yourself."

"I am not," Cloud retorted. He headed for the door while pulling his shirt over his head, tripped over the shoes he'd left near the door the night before, and fell flat on his face. Behind him, Vincent had to hang onto the edge of his desk because he was laughing to hard to stand up straight.


	9. A Side Note

A few notes to my dear readers:

**Current Item of Concern:** Cloud seems to be acting like something of a sissy.

I noticed this too. Here's the deal. Cloud wasn't trained or raised for this kind of situation. In Nibelheim, slaves are property. They are worthless as human beings and treated as objects. Fear is trained into them. Obedience by fear is the way they serve a master. Cloud is scared and confused; he doesn't understand how to act in a society where he is considered worth something. Fighting among slaves stops as soon as they are sold, because no one wants to return to the kennels and auction houses.

Cloud is also smaller than everyone he deals with. We know that he'd shorter, probably no taller than 5'8''. When contending with Sephiroth, who's at least 6'3", he's in trouble. Cloud's build is for speed over strength, and while he is very strong, he's no match for the Mako enhanced speed and power Sephiroth possesses. Remember, Sephiroth is a physically large man; even without the Mako and SOLDIER training (and we mustn't forget that training- it gives him another edge), he's more than a match for our spunky blonde.

Cloud is the youngest. He is, at most, 19ish in this story. The men he lives with are all in their mid-twenties. Evyn, the youngest, is twenty-two. Vincent, the oldest, is twenty-six. Therefore, Cloud is painfully inexperienced. The others have seen and done things that he hasn't, and may never.

Cloud recognizes safety. Vincent is safe. Tseng is safe. Zack is safe. It's a trick he learned in the auction house and kennels. If he finds someone who isn't likely to hurt him, he'll be better off. It's a survival instinct. They are his safeties.

And, finally, Cloud has grown up in a society where the only things he can truly call his own are his emotions. The rest of him is bought and sold by other people. As a result, he tends to be overly emotional at times because he knows, subconsciously, that no one can physically make him stop, whether he's laughing, crying, or in a rage. It's just a part of who he is, and he is slowly learning to tame it.

And there you go. That's why Cloud is acting the way he is. It's not that he's being a wuss, it's that it's how he's grown up. In time, perhaps he'll mature enough to get away from it.

**AND ANOTHER THING!**

There's a poll on my profile that I'd like you to take. I need a little mental stimulus, and nothing does that like people-requests.


	10. A spot of bother

So. I hope some of you read the explanation of Cloud's behavior. That explains a whole lot, since I'm sure some of you don't approve of CLoud's wishy-washy, weak attitude. As for this, I'm very ahppy with how it came out. There's a whole lot of dialogue in the second half, and it's very involved. If you don't get it or have a question, please **ASK ME**! I am more than willing to answer. Furhter more, I've got a poll on my profile that I'd like y'all to take. It'll determine a new oneshot, and, since I need something small to get me going after finals insanity, it should happen soon.

* * *

A week passed. During that time, Cloud stuck to Vincent like glue. When Vincent wasn't available, he stayed with Zack. At night, he slept curled against Vincent's chest. Sephiroth stayed in the mental ward. Vincent had a lot of nightmares. Everyone was tense.

At the end of the week, Cloud found himself without a bed to sleep in. Vincent had come down with a cold and informed Cloud that if he so much as set foot in their room, he would be removed in the most embarrassing manner Vincent could come up with. Cloud believed him. Thus, he was soaking in the bath, wondering if he should search out a new bedmate for the night or just find a couch. Reno was half asleep across from him, and Zack was in the showers still. Evyn was away with Rufus.

"It's quiet tonight."

Cloud jumped. Tseng smiled at him and slipped into the water.

"Did I startle you?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention."

Tseng relaxed against the side of the bath, letting his head fall back onto the edge.

"How's Vincent?"

"I don't know. He won't let me get anywhere near him," Cloud muttered.

Tseng laughed.

"That sounds like him. Where are you sleeping tonight?" Cloud fidgeted unhappily. "Ah. You haven't found a bed yet, have you?"

"No."

"I see. Would you like to stay with me?"

Cloud stared at Tseng, unsure of how to respond. He saw Tseng as a 'safe' person, someone he could trust not to hurt him, but he wasn't sure if he'd just been invited to bed or invited to _bed_.

"I'm not asking for sex, Cloud. I'm asking if you'd like to share my bed until Vincent is feeling better."

"Oh. In that case, yes, I'd like that," Cloud murmured.

Tseng sent Cloud on ahead of him, saying that he had to let Vincent know where Cloud was going to be. Not wanting to argue, Cloud obeyed, letting himself into Tseng's quarters with the key he'd been given. Once inside, he curled up in an armchair and waited for Tseng to come back. Without meaning to, he began to doze.

He woke up with the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. He was sure that there was open air under his feet and back, where there should have been armchair.

"Ahh!" he yelped, kicking frantically, searching for something solid to put his feet against.

"Don't move so- whoa!"

Cloud rediscovered the ground rather abruptly. That discovery was immediately overshadowed by the next one: he was pinned under someone else, someone who was a lot bigger than he was.

_Sephiroth!_

Panicked, he kicked and slapped at everything he could reach.

"Ow! Cloud, calm down! Cloud, it's me! Tseng!"

Cloud froze. Tseng crawled off of him. In the semi-darkness of the hallway, he looked a whole lot like Sephiroth, with his hair hanging around his face just the way Sephiroth's had right after Cloud had kissed him.

"Tseng?" he breathed.

"Yes, it's me. What was _that_ for?"

"I…I thought you were…I didn't mean it, really…I'm sorry…" Cloud whimpered, on the verge of tears. He wasn't sure if he ought to be relieved or mortified, and settled for something in between.

Tseng sighed and patted Cloud's shoulder.

"You woke up and thought I was Sephiroth, is that it?" he asked.

Cloud nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. It was instinct."

"But I-"

"Have done nothing to warrant my being mad at you. However, if I don't get to sleep soon, I _will_ be mad at you in the morning. Come on." Tseng helped Cloud up, then herded him down the hall to his bedroom.

Silk sheets were new to Cloud, who found the slippery softness a little unnerving. He wriggled around on the bed for a minute, trying to get used to the feeling. Tseng watched and laughed. When Cloud settled down, Tseng joined him, curling around his body almost exactly the way Vincent did. Cloud sighed happily, pleased that this was something familiar.

"Tseng?"

"Mmhm?"

"When is Sephiroth coming back?"

"Tomorrow, assuming the doctors give him the go-ahead."

"When tomorrow?"

"Midday."

Cloud cringed. He had so little time!

"He's sworn to keep his hands off you," Tseng added, his lips brushing the back of Cloud's neck. "And I've already threatened to punish him in roughly a dozen different ways if he disobeys. You'll be safe."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Anything for you."

Cloud turned his head to the side, seeking the touch of Tseng's lips again.

"Why do you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Things like that, as if I was yours."

Tseng laughed, and Cloud squirmed at the strange feeling. Tseng had a deep laugh, and it was odd to feel it against his back.

"Because I can see myself in you, Cloud. Under other circumstances, I would have been just like you, a slave to another human being, doomed to live out my life on my back with only the faintest hope that I might find a kind master. And I like you. You're different from the others...innocent, I suppose. You haven't seen and done the things the rest of them -us- have. Perhaps, when all of this blows over, I'll bring you to bed with me, provided you don't mind." Tseng smiled against the back of Cloud's neck. "And don't protest. I'll ask you whether you want me to or not, and I'll expect a truthful answer."

"Alright," Cloud yawned, too tired to complain.

The next morning, Cloud woke up to find himself alone. He'd gotten used to waking up in someone's arms, and immediately looked around for Tseng. He was nowhere to be found. There was, however, a note taped to the headboard of the bed, and it had his name on it. Curious, Cloud pulled it off and opened it.

_Cloud,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not here right now; I have a meeting that began early, and I didn't want to wake you. Breakfast should be waiting for you in the living room. Vincent would like you to let him know when you return to the harem quarters, though you are only allowed to open the door and stick your head in. Zack has your clothes. Have a good day._

_Tseng_

It was nice to get the note. Feeling much safer, Cloud slid off the bed (quite literally- he slid right off and hit the floor rather hard) and padded into the living room. Breakfast was waiting, as promised. It looked like today wasn't going to be as bad as he'd thought.

_Tap tap_.

"Mmmnn."

_Tap tap._

"Nuh-uh."

_TAP_.

"Okay, okay…_what_?" Vincent moaned, half sitting up. "I'm _not_ getting up to answer."

The door opened slowly.

"Vincent?"

"Oh, it's you, Cloud. I thought you might be Zack again. He's decided that I need to be cheered up."

"I'm not. Tseng said to come by and let you know that I'm back."

"I'm glad he told you. You might want to find some place to hide today; Rufus has been in and out. He thinks I've got whatever it is _you_ had a week ago. I can't tell him any different because he doesn't need to know, and therefore can't get rid of him. If he sees you, he'll take you with him. Consider yourself warned." Vincent yawned and lay back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Marginally worse than yesterday, but I was expecting it. You didn't mind sleeping with Tseng, did you?"

"No," Cloud said. "It was a lot like being with you. He holds me the same way."

"Where do you think I learned that?"

"From him?"

"Mmhm. He's very persuasive…I wouldn't let anyone near me before him."

"Because of Hojo?"

Vincent stiffened.

"Who told you about him?" he whispered.

Cloud flinched, half-closing the door so it formed a barrier between Vincent and most of his body.

"Sephiroth," he answered.

"I should have _known_ that he'd tell you. What did he say?"

Cloud told Vincent everything that he remembered, from the time he'd been traded to where Tseng took him away from Hojo. When he finished, he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the edge of the door.

"That's it," he said. "That's everything he told me, I swear."

Vincent coughed tiredly.

"You might as well come in, Cloud. We need to talk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're as likely to get sick as anyone else in this wing, and I doubt sitting in here talking to me will make much difference at this point. Come on."

Cloud hesitated, then shoved the door open and ran in before Vincent could change his mind. He scrambled onto the bed beside Vincent and cuddled up to his side. Tseng was nice, but he was no substitute for the real thing. Vincent chuckled and sat up, temporarily dislodging Cloud so he could put the pillow between his back and the headboard.

"What Sephiroth told you is the bare minimum. There's only so much I let anyone speak of…do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I am not at all what I seem, and I could kill you easily, with my bare hands. Without remorse, possibly."

Cloud shook his head.

"You wouldn't do that," he said firmly. "You've protected me since I got here."

"Cloud, I don't think yo-" Vincent's voice cracked in the middle of the word and he coughed, hard. "I don't think you understand what I'm capable of." Just like that, it wasn't Vincent's voice anymore. It was deeper, with a growling tone to it, and dangerous.

"Vincent?"

Vincent chuckled, putting a hand under Cloud's chin and lifting his face until he could see Vincent's eyes. They weren't red anymore. They were gold.

"No. _My_ name is Chaos."

"That's not funny, Vincent," Cloud said, pulling away from the hand and backing up to the edge of the bed.

"Of course it isn't. It's as serious as can be, little one."

"V-Vincent."

"It's _Chaos_." Chaos reached out and grabbed Cloud's ankle, pulling him back to his lap. "And you aren't going anywhere. Didn't you want to know what Hojo did to Vincent? What he did to _me_?"

"I really don't think-" Cloud began. Chaos shushed him.

"You wanted to hear it from Vincent, didn't you? You were going to listen to _him_. We're really the same person, so you might as well listen to me, since Vincent is afraid to tell you _everything_. Will you stay?"

Cloud hesitated. He didn't know what was going on, why Vincent was acting this way, or what Chaos was. Furthermore, instinct dictated that he find one of his safeties, but Vincent was one of them, the most easily accessible, and he was the danger.

"Please?"

Chaos had a predatory smile, one that Cloud didn't trust, and a seductively smooth voice. He remained still, one hand outstretched on the blanket, palm up, waiting for Cloud to respond. If his other hand hadn't had a strong grip on Cloud's ankle, Cloud might have thought he was offering him a chance to leave. Instead, his options were to stay of his own accord, or by force.

"Alright."

Chaos' smile widened into a grin, and he rearranged himself around Cloud, pulling the blonde against his chest. To his credit, Cloud didn't fight it. He even went so far as to shift his legs to a more comfortable position. Chaos made an approving sound.

"That's right," he murmured, "relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you guess what I am?"

"Vincent's evil twin?" Cloud asked, before he could stop himself. He attempted to correct himself at once. "I-I mean…um…"

Chaos laughed. It was nothing like Vincent's laugh.

"I haven't heard _that_ before," he chuckled. "But you're closer than I'd like. Care to guess again?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Before I was put in this body, I was a Mako creature of the highest order. Almost human, if you can imagine that; I know the monsters you've heard of are little more than sentient hostility, if they _are_ sentient. Hojo lured me in with condensed Mako…I thought it was a weaker monster, one that I could attack and feed off. Then he stripped me of my corporeal body. Can you imagine that, Cloud? Can you imagine being torn from the body you were born in and watching that body be butchered, used as feed for Hojo's test subjects?"

"N-no," Cloud whispered. Chaos was tense against his back. "But it must have been terrible."

"Do you believe that, or are so saying so to stay on my good side?"

"Both."

"You're a little smart alec, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm scared." Cloud admitted. Thankfully, Chaos relaxed a bit.

"And you're honest. That'll get you killed, Cloud. If I don't decide to kill you first."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just listen to me."

"Alright."

Chaos leaned forward, bending Cloud over his knees, then straightened. For a moment, Cloud didn't know why he'd moved, but then two huge wings wrapped around him. They were black and red, and looked much like a bat's wings. Cloud touched one, slowly, wondering what they felt like. Soft. Very soft. The skin stretched over bones felt thin and taut, but it had give between the bones. Without meaning to, Cloud stroked the wing to his right. Chaos shuddered.

"I'm not a cat," he snapped. He didn't have to add that the wings were there to keep Cloud from trying to get away.

"You were at being taken out of your body," Cloud prompted. He was curious, just a little, as to how Chas had come to be part of Vincent, especially after Evyn's reaction to Sephiroth's telling him the bare-bones story of Vincent's life.

"Hojo sealed me in a materia, like a common summon. Then he put me on a shelf and waited for a chance to use me. That chance came one day when Hojo came into the lab with Vincent. You wouldn't have recognized him if you could have seen him, Cloud. He was so different. Smaller, skinnier, nowhere near as strong. Meek and frightened. Much like you, in fact. Hojo kicked him down the stairs on the way in. I watched.

In the weeks that followed, Hojo put him through all sorts of tests. The tests determined how quickly and well he healed, what his tolerance for drugs and chemicals was, what his reaction time was. Then he changed it all, and tested again, to find out how everything had improved with his meddling. I saw more of Vincent's bones in a single day than should have been survivable. The amount of blood that painted the floor in a few weeks was measured in gallons. If Hojo hadn't been using all sorts of unorthodox methods, Vincent would have died a hundred times over."

"Where do you come in again?"

"After Hojo decided that Vincent could no longer be improved, he introduced others like me to Vincent. There were three of them, all base creatures with immense power; I believe Hojo intended to fuse all four of us in Vincent's body and create a fighting machine of unparalleled strength."

"How did he put you into Vincent? He couldn't have summoned you first, because then you'd be solid- sort of- and…how?"

Chaos smiled humorlessly.

"He crushed the materia we were trapped in, mixed it with harmless vitamin supplements, and injected it into Vincent's bloodstream. Hojo liked to put his subjects through the most painful experiences he could, and I believe introducing us to Vincent's body was the epitome of that practice. It was like hell. By the time he did me, I'd seen Vincent undergo the treatment three times. He fought it, harder each time, with the added rage of each of the beasts inside him. After every drop was in his blood, he went through fits. His body changed, trying to be one, two, or three monsters at once. And it was worse with me."

It was, Cloud knew, a sick fascination. He shouldn't want to hear more, but he did. He had to know how it ended.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was intelligent, on a level surpassing most humans. The others were beasts in mind and body, just meaningless spirits of base desires and power. We were like viruses, with one goal: to take over the body. That was all the first three were. That was all they wanted. Vincent fought them off and they became dormant within him, waiting for a chance. I was different. Imagine you have the flu, Cloud. Then imagine that the virus causing it can think for itself, can read your body and predict the reactions, the defenses…everything. It can get right to your head and whisper to you, telling you how it would be so much easier to just give in. Everything your body throws at it is useless, reflected back at you. Something happens to you, happened to Vincent. His mind shut down. His body attacked me enmasse, forcing the three others creatures to join with it and fend me off. I took refuge in his mind, naturally, the only place he couldn't attack without permanently damaging. There were downsides to that; I touched a nerve. Literally. Suddenly, I became conscious of the pain his body felt, the curses he was screaming at me, the clamps holding him to the table. I could hear Hojo laughing. All of that in an instant."

"Then what?" Cloud asked, impatient with Chaos' pause.

"And then we fused. My connection with Vincent prompted the connection of the other three. All four of us at once, crammed into Vincent's mind. As the first to connect, I recovered an instant faster. For some reason that I believe is connected to that, he took on some of my physical characteristics."

"Like what?" Cloud couldn't imagine Vincent looking any different; what could have come from Chaos?

"His eyes, in particular. They were dark blue before. His hands. They were smaller and blockier before me. His voice deepened some."

"Your eyes are gold," Cloud pointed out. "His are red. How could he have gotten that from you?"

Chaos glared at him. In the close darkness within his wings, his eyes glowed.

"My eyes used to be red. That trait was taken from me, instead of being shared. In return, my eyes turned gold. I think it's Vincent's little joke; golden eyes for a predator. And there you have it; your Vincent is a _monster_, a patchwork thing created on a _lab table_."

"What happened to the others?" Cloud pressed, not sure he wanted Chaos to finish. Once he'd done what he'd intended, there was no telling what he might do.

"What do you think? Vincent and I killed them. We get along better than you might think; we teamed up to root the others out. HellMasker was the last and hardest…he was sneakier than I gave him credit for. The other two were easy."

"W-what were the others called?"

"Gallian and Death Gigas. I know you're stalling me, Cloud. My story is finished, and I expect something in return."

Even in the dark, Cloud could see Chaos' grin. He had very sharp teeth.


	11. An attempt

I know this took forever and a ton of you kept popping up and asking if I'd given up. I hadn't, I was just working out some plot details. Now we're good to go and I've got a new chapter up for you. Here, we see more of Chaos and just how much trouble Cloud is really in.

If y'all love me, you'll pop by my bio and vote in the poll. I did the first vote already, which was a Tseng/Vincent called A Little Bug. Stop by and have a look at that one, too. Except Lord Makura. You've already gotten to it.

* * *

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, leaning away from Chaos' face. He couldn't go far, because of the wings, but he got as far as he could.

"I can think of many things I _want_, Cloud, but very few that you can give me," Chaos purred.

"What do you want from _me_, then?"

"Hmmm…not your body; I like my lovers a little bigger, with a little more muscle. Perhaps…your _time_."

"My time?" Cloud repeated, confused. "How can I give that to you?"

Chaos smiled a slow, lazy smile that sent chills down Cloud's spine. He was in _big_ trouble.

"It's simple. You will use your time to get me something that I want."

"And that something would be what?" Cloud was starting to get uncomfortable inside Chaos' wings; it was hot and very close, and he didn't really like it.

"Freedom."

"And how am I supposed to get you that?"

"You will put Vincent in situations where he cannot suppress me. Then you'll cover for me while I enjoy myself."

Yep. Big trouble. No doubt about it.

"How?"

Chaos shrugged. His wings lifted for a minute.

"Seduce him. Hurt him. Poison him. Get him drunk. Whatever it takes. You'll know what works depending on how fast I get loose. And keep him away from his collar; I don't like it."

"Okay."

"Swear to me."

"I swear."

"Swear to do _what_?"

Rats. He'd been caught.

"I swear to do whatever I can to let you out on a regular basis," Cloud mumbled.

Chaos nodded.

"That's a good boy. Now, don't go telling anyone about this."

"I won't."

Apparently, Chaos believed him, because he folded his wings back. Cloud blinked at the sudden light.

"You can leave," Chaos said shortly, giving Cloud a small push. He relaxed against the headboard. "Vincent is getting cranky."

Before Cloud could move or say anything, the wings vanished and Chaos –Vincent? - began coughing again.

"Stay……put," Vincent gasped between coughs. He pointed at the bed forcefully with one hand.

"Okay…are…are you alright?" Cloud started to get up.

"_No_."

"Is there something I can-"

"_Sit_."

Cloud sat. After a moment, Vincent stopped coughing and slumped against the headboard.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"There's a bottle of aspirin on my desk. Would you get me two, please?" Vincent's voice rasped harshly.

"Sure." Cloud hopped off the bed and did as he was asked.

"Thank you. Now, if you please, my collar."

Cloud hesitated. Chaos had said to keep Vincent and the collar separate.

"Are you sure? It can't help your throat with that cough."

"I'm more concerned about other things. My collar, Cloud."

Hoping that he wouldn't get into trouble for obeying a direct order, Cloud went and got the collar. Vincent took it quickly and snapped it around his throat; Cloud was sure he heard something hiss as the clasp clicked shut.

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, Cloud, I know you aren't an idiot. What did Chaos say to you?"

"Not much," Cloud lied. "He told me about how you and he wound up in the same body, and about the other three, Hellmasker, Gallian, and Death Gigas."

"Do _not_ say their names," Vincent hissed. "Is that all he said?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"You can go. Tell Evyn I don't want to be bothered."

Cloud nodded and left the room as fast as he could.

Cloud was in the Library when Sephiroth returned. He'd found a book on the Wutai Wars and it fascinated him, to the point where he failed to notice the door opening.

A hand trailed along the back of his neck.

"Hello, Cloud."

Cloud froze. Above and behind him, Sephiroth laughed.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't touch me."

"You don't like it?" Sephiroth's other hand joined the first, resting lightly on either side of Cloud's neck.

"No."

"Pity." Sephiroth's hands slid to the collar of Cloud's shirt, then under it to the bare skin. "I'm a decent masseuse."

"Stop it."

"Give me a chance, Cloud. I think you'll like this." Sephiroth's hands began to work slow circles on Cloud's upper back. Cloud squirmed unhappily.

"_Stop_ it, Sephiroth," he said firmly. Sephiroth's hands slowed for a moment, then resumed their slow pace.

"I don't think I want to," he said silkily. "I _like_ doing this."

"But I don't. Stop. _Now_."

Sephiroth stopped circling and his fingertips dug into Cloud's back. He didn't use his nails, but it hurt all the same.

"You're hurting me," Cloud complained, trying to pull away. As soon as he spoke, Sephiroth released him and backed up. Cloud twisted around to look at him over the back of the couch. "What?"

Sephiroth turned and left the Library without another word.

At dinner, Cloud wound up between Zack and Reno. Vincent was still in his room. On Zack's other side, Sephiroth picked at his food.

"So, Seph…got anything on your schedule for the next couple of days?" Zack asked, breaking the awkward silence that had reigned over the table since they'd sat down.

"I've been suspended from all social events and appearances outside the compound until further notice," Sephiroth said dryly. "And Masamune has been confiscated. No, Zack, there is nothing on my schedule."

"Oh." Zack fumbled for something else to say. "So…um…wanna spar tomorrow?"

"Why not? Are you free at nine?"

"Yeah. Far corner court?"

"Done."

It was a relief to curl up against Tseng that night.

"Did Sephiroth bother you?" Tseng asked.

"No, he…he was acting strange."

"He's been sedated since I took you to see him. I'm sure the lingering effects of the drugs are making him a little loopy."

Tseng yawned and put one arm over Cloud's hip.

"And how is Vincent?"

"Crabby."

"Understandable."

Cloud considered asking about Vincent's past, wondered if Chaos would get angry if he found out, and decided to ask anyway.

"Tseng?"

Tseng was already asleep.

Three days passed. Cloud went about his routine, stayed away from Sephiroth, visited Vincent, and talked to Tseng. He also considered his options for letting Chaos out. Seduction was out of the question; there was no way he was good enough to distract Vincent long enough to give Chaos the chance to take over. Hurt him? Certainly not. Cloud had as much chance of physically hurting Vincent as he did throwing Zack across the gym. He didn't like the option of getting Vincent drunk. He didn't drink much, didn't like it, and wasn't sure he could even convince Vincent to drink with him anyway.

The only option left was to drug him.

Cloud spent a majority of the next day researching in the library, tossing out one possible drug after another. This one had a strong smell, that one was deadly, those three had distinctive tastes, and that one was a sedative. Sephiroth showed up in the middle of it and plucked one of the books from Cloud's hands.

"Poisons?" he read. "Planning a homicide, are we?"

"Yours," Cloud snapped. "Give that back." He was in no mood to be dealing with Sephiroth.

"I don't want to," Sephiroth purred, holding the book well out of Cloud's reach. "You've been avoiding me, Cloud. Talk to me."

"You tried to kill me," Cloud said, standing on the couch and reaching for the book. "Why should I want to talk to you?"

"Because I have your book."

"I have others."

"You're stalling."

"And you're bothering me. Go away."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say someone swapped your attitude for someone else's while I was gone. You're suddenly so _feisty_. It's cute."

"Don't call me cute!"

"I was hoping you'd faint like you did before," Sephiroth grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I've learned," Cloud said, reaching out and snatching the book from Sephiroth's hand. "You aren't who I thought you were, and I want nothing to do with you."

This said, he gathered his books together and marched out, leaving a stunned Sephiroth in his wake.

By dinner, Cloud had come up with something he thought might work. All he had to do was get it to Vincent without getting caught. Fate was working on his side for a change; one of the kitchen staff came by right before dinner looking for help bringing the food up, as one of the regulars was out and no one else wanted to come up after rumors of Sephiroth's return had gotten out. It was a simple matter to spike Vincent's pasta in the hall on his way to the harem's wing.

Near the end of the meal, Vincent stopped eating. Evyn, sitting next to him, stopped as well, to give him a rather curious look.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I…I'm not quite sure," Vincent said slowly. He put a hand on his stomach, looking confused.

"What is it?" Across the table, Zack had heard part of the conversation. "You feelin' alright, Vince?"

"No. No, I'm not. Excuse me." He got up quickly and left the room at a trot.

"I'll go make sure he's okay," Cloud volunteered, and followed Vincent before anyone could tell him not to.

Vincent was on his knees in the bathroom when Cloud caught up to him, arms crossed over his stomach.

"Vincent?"

He looked up at Cloud, apparently surprised to see him.

"What?"

"I thought I should come make sure you're alright."

"I'm not, Cloud, so you can leave."

"I can stay," Cloud offered, crouching down beside Vincent.

"I really think you ought to leave. You do _not _want to-" Rather suddenly, he leaned over the toilet and retched. Cloud winced.

"Sure I do," he said. He reached for Vincent's collar. "Why don't you take this off?"

"No," Vincent choked. "Leave it on."

"You're really asking for problems if you leave it on when you're this sick, Vincent. The pressure on your throat is bad for you. You could hurt yourself."

Vincent said nothing, for obvious reasons, but didn't try to shove Cloud's hands away. Cloud fumbled for the catch, found it, and unclasped the collar with a soft click. He put it to the side and rubbed Vincent's back gently.

"Did you eat something off?" he asked.

"Not that I know of."

"You just got over your cold. This isn't fair."

Vincent rocked back on his heels for a minute, panting.

"You'll notice that my life isn't particularly fair, Cloud. It never has been."

Cloud stayed beside Vincent for the next ten to fifteen minutes, wondering if perhaps his attempt at buying Chaos run time hadn't succeeded. He'd reached the point where he decided that it was a failure when Chaos' wings appeared out of nowhere, nearly braining Cloud. Cloud yelped and ducked, pulling away quickly.

"Good boy," Chaos purred, reaching out and patting Cloud's hair. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd gone back on our deal."

"I just had to find a way to do it," Cloud mumbled. "Um…are you feeling alright? I think I may have overdosed Vincent.

Chaos snorted.

"His petty problems rarely affect me. I was and always will be a physically superior creature. It doesn't matter what you used on…what?" He paused, one hand going to his stomach. Then he looked at Cloud, eyes narrowed. "What did you give him?"

"What? Oh, I have the bottle here, in my- what is it?"

Chaos had curled in on himself, the claws on his free hand scratching at the tile.

"It _hurts_, you little brat. _What_ did you _give_ him?"

"This." Cloud held the bottle out. Chaos snatched it from his hand, read the label, and threw it. It shattered against the far wall. The label was mostly intact and fluttered to the floor. **Syrup of Ipecac.**

Cloud flinched, expecting to be hit, but Chaos didn't raise his hand. Instead, he gave a small whimper and curled up tighter. Cloud hesitated, then reached out and put a hesitant hand on Chaos' shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," Chaos hissed vehemently.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Really."

Chaos grunted. Cloud, feeling quite a bit guiltier than he'd expected, rubbed his back slowly, wary of any sudden moves the demon might make. They sat there for a few minutes, neither of them making a sound. Rather suddenly, Chaos shoved Cloud away from him, straightened, and threw up. Cloud stayed where he'd sprawled, watching. Chaos' wings were pulled so tightly to his back that it looked like he was trying to make them merge with his shirt, and he was shaking.

"Maybe you should change back. I can get Vincent help and we can try this again some other time, when I can get the dose right."

Chaos' hand took Cloud completely off guard. It hit his jaw hard, snapping his head to the side. He yelped and recoiled.

"Suggest that again and I'll use my claws on you," Chaos hissed. "I _will_ keep control of this body until I see fit to release it, and you will _not _tell me when to do so."

"S-sorry. I just…I don't want to see Vincent hurt."

Chaos didn't answer, just made a choked squeak noise and retched again. Cloud scooted away from him and leaned against the wall, staring blankly at the bits of glass on the floor. He picked up one of the bigger ones and played with it until it cut his palm. Then he put it back down.

Something shone dully among the shards. Vincent's collar. Cloud reached for it and weighed it in his hand, feeling the unnatural cold of the stones set into it. Chaos didn't like the collar. He'd only come out _after_ Cloud had removed it. When Cloud had given it to Vincent after their talk, hadn't he heard something like an angry hiss when the clasp clicked shut?

"Chaos? I think I have something that might help you."

He thumbed the catch open and balanced the opened halves across his palm, then pulled his legs underneath himself.

"What is it?"

"This."

Cloud leaped at Chaos, throwing him off balance. He landed right between Chaos' wings, so that when they snapped out, he was out of danger. He got a handful of Chaos' hair in one hand to hold himself steady and set one half of the collar against the back of Chaos' neck.

"Don't you _dare_!" Chaos yelled, reaching over his shoulder to try and dislodge Cloud, who was trying to swing the other half around Chaos' throat.

_Click_.

The ends met and the clasp snapped shut.

Chaos gave an unearthly shriek and fell back, pinning Cloud under him.

"Nononono_nono__**NO**_!"

He writhed, clawing at the collar, then went still. His wings vanished. Vincent scrambled off Cloud and threw up again. Cloud stayed on the floor, bruised, a little dizzy because his head had hit the tile when Chaos fell, and surprised at how well his gamble had worked.

"Cloud?"

Cloud sat up quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Go get Zack, please."

"Why?"

Vincent turned to look at Cloud, giving him a look that said 'do you really have to ask?'

"Right. Stay here."

Cloud got up quickly and ran to find Zack. He was in the hallway, halfway between his room and the dining room.

"Hey. Is Vincent alright?" he asked when Cloud ran up.

"No. He's really sick, Zack, you have to come with me. Now." Cloud grabbed Zack's hand and towed him towards the bathroom.

When they got there, Vincent was more or less where he'd been when Cloud had left, only now his free hand was at his chest. He looked up as they entered, eyes wide and panicked. Zack hurried to him.

"What is it?"

"Hard to breathe," Vincent wheezed.

Cloud backed up. That wasn't right. It shouldn't have affected Vincent's breathing.

Zack swore, then looked around for Cloud. His eyes fell on the bits of glass on the floor, and the label lying in the midst of them.

"Vincent, did you take this?"

Vincent nodded. Zack swore.

"Cloud, go find Reno. Have him run and tell Tseng we need a medic in here ASAP, okay?"

Cloud nodded.

"Okay."

"Now get."

As he turned and ran out, Cloud prayed to whatever god watched over slaves that he hadn't killed Vincent.

* * *

Okay. For those of you who don't know, Syrup of Ipecac is an emetic that you could once find in every medicine cabinet in the US and Canada. These days, it's only used by order of a doctor or emergency personnel. The standard dose for an adult is 1 tablespoon, followed by a second if the first doesn't work within 30 minutes. Both doses are followed by copious amounts of water. Overdose symptoms include: Fast or irregular heartbeat Nausea or vomiting (continuing more than 30 minutes) Stomach cramps or pain Troubled breathing Unusual tiredness or weakness Weakness, aching, and stiffness of muscles, especially those of the neck, arms, and legs 

Some people try to use Syrup of Ipecac to help lose weight. This is a VERY BAD IDEA! Do not try this at home. You can kill yourself.

Please note: CLoud gave Vincent a serious overdose because a) he couldn't be sure that Vincent would eat all of whatever Cloud spiked b) he didn't know the correct doseage and c) we can't have Chaos running amok. Okay? Good.


	12. Surprises

I'm baaaaack! Yes, I'm a bad girl for not posting sooner, and I have no excuse. Just so you know in advance, Reno hates getting hurt. He is entirely free of scars, even after his life on the streets. He is terribly proud of it. Got it? Great. Review, and then go vote in my poll!

* * *

Cloud was curled in a chair when Zack returned, waiting for news of Vincent

Cloud was curled in a chair when Zack returned, waiting for news of Vincent. He hadn't been allowed to go with him, but Zack, as current head of the harem, could and did.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine. No lasting damage, but they want to keep him for a couple of days," Zack sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, visibly agitated. "Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come with me, please?"

Cloud nodded, and followed Zack back out of the harem wing. After everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks, he didn't question how the older slave had the audacity to leave without permission. He stayed quiet as they climbed several flights of stairs, finally coming out onto a balcony high enough to give them a view of the south and east sides of the compound.

"Nice view," Cloud said hesitantly.

"What did you do to Vincent?" Zack asked.

"What?"

"Do you know what he told the medics, when he could breath again?"

Cloud shook his head.

"He said he'd taken the Ipecac to lose weight. I know that's a lie, Cloud. Know why?"

"No."

Zack whirled, grabbing Cloud and pinning him to the balcony rail.

"He's underweight. He's _always_ been underweight. He and Seph and I don't have to work to keep our figures, because the Mako keeps us fit. Vincent's a smart guy- why would he be trying to lose weight at all, let alone with something as dangerous as Syrup of Ipecac? The _only_ logical explanation is that someone else gave it to him, and he's covering for them. And even _if_ he was that desperate to lose weight, he wouldn't overdose that badly."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying," Zack growled, pushing Cloud until he was bent backwards over the rail. "Is that I don't believe him, and I don't believe you. Know what makes me a good SOLDIER?"

"N-no."

"I get hunches. And they've _never_ been wrong. I think you spiked Vincent's dinner, Cloud. I don't know why you did, but it was you. I want a confession. Now."

Cloud struggled, trying to get out from under Zack. He didn't get anywhere. Zack was taller than him, and much stronger, even without the Mako enhancements. All he succeeded at doing was making his shirt ride up between his back and the cold metal of the rail Zack had him pinned to.

"But I-"

"Don't lie to me. I'm here because of lies. I wound up in SOLDIER because of lies. I left home because of lies. My mother killed herself because of lies. I _hate_ liars, Cloud. They're right up there with spoiled little boys who have to have everything, and men who think their every whim should be catered to on my list of people I despise."

Rufus and Sephiroth. Best friend or not, Zack hated Sephiroth for getting him into the harem and ruining any chance he had at a normal life.

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. He…he made me do it." It was a poor excuse. A child's excuse. But entirely true.

Zack eased his grip, giving Cloud a look that clearly said he wasn't sure if he ought to believe what he was hearing or not.

"Who made you do it?" he asked. "Seph?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Chaos."

Zack snorted.

"Chaos is a story. My mother used to tell me stories about him, to make me do things. A bogey-man can't tell you to do anything."

A story? Cloud had never heard of Chaos before he'd shown himself.

"He can, I swear, Zack. He wants out."

"Out of what?"

Zack pushed against Cloud again, bending him nearly double over the rail. There was a whole lot of cold, open air between Cloud's head and the ground. If he fell, there'd just be a little greasy spot on the concrete.

"O-out of Vincent. He's trapped inside him. Hojo put him there, before Tseng bought him."

"And he asked you to poison _Vincent_?"

"N-no."

"Then why did you?"

"It was the only thing I could think of," Cloud whimpered. "Let go, Zack, it hurts."

"Not until you explain."

Haltingly, Cloud related the entire story, how Chaos had freed himself while Vincent was sick, how he'd told Cloud everything about how he'd come to his present state, what he'd wanted in return for telling Cloud. How Cloud had considered his options and decided poison was the way to go. How Vincent knew Chaos had gotten loose, and now knew Cloud was in cahoots with Chaos, though not whether it was or wasn't voluntary. How Cloud had chosen the Ipecac because it wasn't fatal, and he hadn't wanted to hurt Vincent but had overdosed him in an attempt to ensure he was dosed properly. When he was finished, he went limp in Zack's grip, exhausted by the stress of the day, and waited to see what the ex-SOLDIER would do.

"Is that the truth?" Zack asked, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

Cloud nodded.

"If I haul you over this railing and hang you by one foot over the drop, you'd say the same thing?"

"I'd probably scream," Cloud muttered. "But yes."

Zack backed up slowly, allowing Cloud to slide down the railing.

"And he told you to let him out?"

Cloud nodded. Zack sighed heavily and sat down beside Cloud, bringing his knees up so he could rest his forehead against them.

"Damn," he breathed. "I knew Vincent was different, but…"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, backs to the railing, listening to the quiet bustle of the city they were in the middle of. Finally, Zack stood up, dusted himself off, and offered a hand to help Cloud up.

"Let me know if I can help you with him, okay? I'll do whatever I can."

Cloud took Zack's hand, momentarily speechless. Zack pulled him up easily, then clapped him on the back. Cloud could feel the controlled power in it and knew that Zack could have sent him flying just as easily as Sephiroth.

"C'mon, let's get back before someone misses us. Just holler if you need me."

"Alright."

They ran into Tseng on the way back. He stopped when he saw then, hands on hips.

"Don't wander off without telling _someone_, Zack," he said firmly. "Reno and Evyn have been looking all over for you two."

"Sorry. It was important."

"I'm sure."

"Really."

"Concerning Vincent?"

Cloud and Zack exchanged looks.

"That's what I thought. Come up with an alibi and get back inside. If I catch you outside without permission again, you're both in trouble. Understood?"

"Yes," Cloud said softly. Zack saluted. Tseng nodded and left.

"What did he mean, come up with an alibi?" Cloud asked, when Tseng was gone.

"You don't want Reno knowing why we were out, do you? He won't take the news well."

"Oh. Right."

They made it halfway to the baths before Reno caught them

"And where have _you_ been?" he asked.

"Um…out?" Cloud said.

"I know that- we've been looking everywhere for-"

Zack slid his arm around Cloud's waist and pulled him close. Reno stared, then gave Zack a withering look.

"Since when do you take anyone out of our wing for a little fun?" he complained. "And since when do you sleep with anyone other than Rufus and Tseng?"

Zack said nothing, just pulled Cloud past Reno and down the hall.

Zack left Cloud alone in his room. Cloud stripped off his day-clothes and threw them angrily at the hamper near the door, then began pacing. Stupid. What had he been thinking? He could have killed Vincent. Furthermore, how could he have told Zack? He didn't need to drag more people into the mess he was in, and now Zack was well on his way to being as hopelessly entangled as Cloud was.

Why had he accepted so easily? Most people would have never believed that a monster lived under the skin of someone as gentle and quiet as Vincent, but Zack had just thought about it and accepted it. Did he really believe?

"You look stressed."

Cloud jumped and looked around the semi-darkness of the room, searching for the voice. On the bed.

"What are you doing in here?"

Reno gave him an upside-down smile. He was lying on his back on Vincent's bed, his head hanging off the edge, ponytail trailing on the floor.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were, after going out with Zack. I know he didn't go all the way with you, and I wanna know what's up."

"How would you know?"

"You looked scared. He looked confused. Both of you were fully dressed, un-rumpled, totally dry, and there was no intimacy in the way he was holding you."

"That still-"

"I know what Zack looks like after he's had a good lay, and I know you've got to be good if Rufus keeps coming back for more. Zack looked more like he'd just seen a ghost," Reno drawled. "I'm good at seeing things. Always have been."

"Seeing things is right," Cloud sniffed, dropping onto his own bed and picking up his comb. "You're imagining this."

"Am I?" Reno asked, rolling onto his stomach and sliding fluidly off the bed. "You never struck me as a liar, so I guess I should believe you."

"Exactly," Cloud murmured, ignoring the redhead. Before he could register the extra weight on his bed, Reno had plucked the comb fro his hand and was pressed up against his back, one arm loosely wrapped around his waist. "Reno? What are you doing?"

"Just trying out what Zack got a taste of," Reno purred. "If I'm supposed to believe you, then it's only fair that you share with me."

"Reno, get off!"

Reno ignored him and pulled him close, leaning to the side so he could bite at Cloud's collarbone. Why hadn't he gotten dressed as soon as he'd seen Reno?

"Please," he complained.

"I don't wanna," Reno told him, putting the comb down and getting his other arm around Cloud. "I think you're hot, Cloud, and I have since you got here. Play with me?"

"_Play_?" Cloud repeated.

"Yeah, play. I like to have fun in bed. Whaddaya say?"

"No." Cloud fought against Reno's grip. "I don't want to 'play', I want to sleep. Get away from me."

Reno laughed and tightened his grip, nuzzling behind Cloud's ear.

"What'll you give me if I do?"

His words, while playful, reminded Cloud of Chaos's demand for payment after telling Vincent's story. Cloud shuddered, unsettled by the parallel he'd accidentally drawn.

"I won't report you."

"Report me," Reno snickered. "I haven't done anything."

"You want to," Cloud retorted.

"You bet. But that won't do. I want something with _substance_. Maybe a promise, hmm? I can always come back another night."

"I said _no_."

"And I don't care. I'm tired of seeing you with everyone but me, Cloud. I've been good. I've waited until you settled in. I've kept my hands to myself. I've let you get through all that shit with Sephiroth. And now I'm tired of waiting."

He pulled Cloud onto his side, leaning over him with his hands on either side of Cloud, easily in control.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. "Unless you like it rough. I'm flexible."

"I don't doubt it," Cloud growled, writhing in an attempt to get a reasonable grip on the blankets under him. It took a minute, but by rolling onto his back, he was able to dig his heels into the mattress and buck. He caught Reno entirely by surprise, and the redhead went flying off the bed. He hit the corner of Vincent's desk with a yelp.

"What the _hell_?" he screeched, his hands going to his head and back.

"I-I'm sorry," Cloud whispered, surprised at himself. "Are you okay?"

"_No_. I'm…hey, I'm _bleeding_!"

If the sheer volume of Reno's yelling was anything to go by, he wasn't seriously injured anywhere except his pride. Still, blood was enough of a reason to get off the bed, flick the main lights on, and approach Reno with care. Sure enough, there was wet red slicking Reno's fingers and more staining his hair.

"Hold still," Cloud said softly, stepping closer with his hands held out in a peaceful gesture. Reno glared at him but didn't say anything. "Let me see." He bent to examine the back of Reno's head, careful where he let his fingers touch.

There was a long cut in his scalp, but nothing serious. Being a head wound, it just bled profusely. Wiping the blood off his hand on his leg and making a mental note to go wash up before bed, Cloud checked Reno's back next. It looked like he'd managed to hit the corner of the desk with his head and his back, missing the back of his neck only because of the curve of his skull and shoulders. There was a little blood and a lot of angry red scrapes marring his pale skin.

"You'll be fine," Cloud promised. "But you should wash your-" Reno stood up quickly, shoving him out of the way with a bloody hand.

"I know what I should do," he hissed, stalking over to the door and yanking it open. "You can't keep me away forever."

The door slammed behind him. Cloud sighed, picked himself, and grabbed his pajamas. Between the blood he'd smeared on his leg and the handprint on his chest, now he _really_ needed a shower.


	13. Difficulties

I swear it won't be as long between this and the next update. I already have the first four pages of the next cahappie done. IN the mean time, I posted two new oneshots. Both are FFVII, a short one called Survivor's Syndrome, and a longer one that KajaKataMaran requested called Never Go Back. Read this, read them, and review all! And vote!

* * *

Cloud slipped into the bath with a sigh

Cloud slipped into the bath with a sigh. It was late, and he really ought to be in bed, but the silence of the bedroom reminded him of what he'd done to Vincent, and the stress of the last couple of hours had left him tense and awake. A hot soak ought to help with the tense and awake bit, at least, and he'd needed to clean up.

As he soaked, he reviewed the day's events. There was Vincent and Chaos- a complete and utter disaster. He'd also probably lost most, if not all, of Vincent's protection and trust. Then he had Zack, who was apparently an ally against Chaos, assuming he actually believed Cloud, and possibly against Sephiroth. That was comforting, but Cloud wasn't sure if Zack was capable of really fighting Sephiroth off. Finally, he had Reno, who had been classed as a neutral until now. After being thrown into the desk, however, he had moved onto the 'danger' list. It didn't matter if he wanted to hurt Cloud or to sleep with him; either option wasn't particularly pleasant.

"I am so dead," Cloud moaned.

"Oh? What have you done now?"

He should have known Sephiroth was going to show up. He always did, since his return. Whenever Cloud did _not_ want to see him, there he was.

"Nothing."

"Aside from nearly killing Vincent?"

"I did not."

"Really?" Sephiroth purred, sliding easily into the water across from Cloud. "You were reading about poisoning in the Library, and I heard that Vincent's condition was brought about by an overdose of something. That's a little too coincidental, isn't it?"

"Go away," Cloud muttered. He didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone Sephiroth.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yet."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I've had it with people coming on to me tonight. If you're that desperate, go talk to Reno."

"Ahh, I see. He finally broke, did he?" Sephiroth began to finger comb his hair, not making eye contact. "He's been interested since you arrived."

"I know."

"You knew? And you let him lust after you? No wonder Rufus likes you- you're as manipulative as he is."

"_What_?"

Sephiroth smiled.

"You heard me. You and Rufus are so much alike, after all. Small. Blonde. Deceptively attractive. Manipulative spawn of hell under all the beauty. Hopelessly addictive. Whores, the both of you. Expensive. Weak." Sephiroth idly counted the points off on his fingers. "Shall I go on? I have more."

"We are nothing alike," Cloud hissed.

"You aren't? How so?"

"I'm not a whore, or weak. I'm not manipulating anyone, and I'm not beautiful. There are dozens of slaves out there who are prettier than I am."

"And that," Sephiroth chuckled, "is where you are wrong. Your false air of innocence makes you so much more attractive than all those others. They are sullied, and they _know_ it, but you just continue on your merry way as though you were still pure. As if you were _ever_ pure. A fancy little bundle of lies is all you are, Cloud."

"You aren't any better," Cloud snapped.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"Say that again."

"I said you aren't any better than me, Sephiroth."

Cloud straightened against the side of the bath, ready to defend against Sephiroth if he had to.

"And _where _would you get an idea like _that_?"

"It's kind of obvious."

"Do tell," Sephiroth hissed dangerously.

"You're possessive," Cloud began, imitating Sephiroth's posture and ticking points off on his fingers. "Obsessed with your image. Immature. Spoiled. Moody. Demanding. Prone to overacting when you don't get your way. Shall I go on? I have more."

Sephiroth scowled at the imitation of his voice.

"Oh, and you're just like Rufus."

"We are _nothing_ alike."

"Oh? It seems to me that you two are exactly alike- a good match, don't you think? The two of you can come up with more ways to torture me while he plays with you."

Sephiroth pushed off the bath wall and headed for Cloud, who stood up, ready to fight Sephiroth off. The ex-SOLDIER didn't hit him though, just leaned down so he was nose to nose with Cloud.

"I don't like this change of attitude, Cloud," he said softly.

"Well, I do."

"I can tell. What I can't tell, though, is what has caused it." Sephiroth slid his hands up to Cloud's shoulders. "Such a drastic change has to have had some cause, after all. What was it?"

"_You_."

"Me?"

"You tried to kill me for existing, and I almost let you. That isn't going to happen. I like it here, and I won't let you take it away from me just because you aren't getting your way."

"Who's spoiled now, Cloud?" Sephiroth purred. "Wanting only for your own pleasure…the pot calls the kettle black."

"At least I'm not _hurting _anyone."

"What about Vincent?"

"He-"

"Is just a casualty in your quest to get what you want. I understand, Cloud. Nothing is more important than getting your way. No one is safe. If they get in your way…well, it's their loss, hmm?"

"No. Vincent had nothing to do with you, or with anyone else."

Sephiroth smiled. He brought one hand up to stroke the line of Cloud's jaw, then his throat. Cloud shuddered but held still.

"I think he has everything to do with this," he said quietly. "He likes small blondes, particularly feisty ones…you certainly fit the bill. I'm sure he has some feelings for you, even if he's too good to _ever_ lay a hand on you without permission. He's _such_ a good boy, after all." He ran his fingers down Cloud's throat, then back up, cupping his jaw.

"Let go of me."

"I don't want to."

"Please, Sephiroth, I don't like this."

The lapse into his old ways caught Sephiroth by surprise. His hand lowered, resting on Cloud's chest.

"You never do."

"Take your hand off me."

Sephiroth hesitated, then obeyed.

"Don't touch me again. _Ever_."

Sephiroth nodded. Then he climbed out of the bath and walked away. Cloud watched him go, relieved and confused at the same time. He would never get used to this. Back home- if you could call it that- life had been regimented. Eat now, sleep now, let the trainers screw you into the bed now, bathe now, and repeat. Here, his schedule revolved around variables that he didn't always understand. Touches here could mean all manner of things, while touches there were never good.

_It's sad to think that I almost miss living there. Every day was an uncertainty, but I was fed and clothed and taken care of, and the only things I had to do were look nice, behave, and be good in bed. Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or be. Rufus wants someone to play with whenever he wants…I think. Zack wants his life back. Tseng wants a little peace. Vincent…I don't know what he wants, but Chaos wants freedom. Sephiroth wants power. Reno wants sex. Evyn wants…to be left alone, maybe. But I can't think what I want. I used to think freedom, but I don't have any skills that will help me survive out there. A home could be just as dysfunctional as this is, and I'm too old for a family. I don't know what love is, so that's out, too. _

He relaxed back into the water, frustrated with his inability to come to a conclusion and with the weird happenings in the harem.

_What _can_ I do, anyway? I can dance, but I'm not sure how good I am. Rufus likes it, but that's probably because I sleep with him afterwards. Who wouldn't like candy that unwrapped itself? I'm not good enough with a weapon yet to be a mercenary, and I'd never join with the army- I want to get away from Rufus. I can read, and write, and do math…maybe I could teach or something? Maybe I could model, if I wasn't so small…hell, I could wind up back at the kennels as a breeder if I'm not careful. They never did get a brighter blonde than me…I'd hate that, though._

Without meaning to, he drifted off.

Cloud woke the next morning in cold water, looking more like a pink prune then any human being had a right to. He stiffly dragged himself out of the water, wrapped a towel around himself, and stumbled off to find his clothes.

Zack ran into him on his way back to his room.

"What happened to _you_?"

"I fell asleep in the bath," Cloud grunted.

Zack began to laugh. Cloud shot him a thoroughly irritated glare, which did nothing to calm him down.

"In the _bath_?" Zack crowed. "Lemme see your hands. I bet you look ridiculous!"

When Cloud refused to show him anything, Zack pounced and tried to get his shirt off. By the time Cloud got away, breakfast was in full swing. Much to Cloud's surprise, he found Reno wrapped around Sephiroth at the table. Evyn was doing his best to ignore them.

"Morning!" Zack said cheerfully, sitting down beside Sephiroth. "What happened to your back, Reno?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Looks like you banged it on something." Zack reached out and poked the damaged skin. Reno yelped.

"I fell!" he complained. "Don't _touch_ it!"

"Really? What did you fall against?"

"A desk."

"He can be so clumsy sometimes," Sephiroth chuckled. Reno gave him a hurt look, and he kissed him, slowly and with more tongue than was appropriate at the breakfast table.

"Get a room," Zack muttered, spooning sugar into his coffee. "Hey, Evyn, have you looked at the schedules? What am I on today?"

"New recruits, Rufus' entertainment, bodyguard duty this afternoon for a conference of some kind, and you have to get your two hours in today. If you don't, you'll have to take your own penalty and scrub the showers in the barracks."

"Right, right. Damn, that's a lot. You?"

"Back to the tech department. That whole posse of lackeys they sent into Gongaga was killed by a car-bomb, so they need me until they can get some new hands in."

Zack absently spread jam on the side of his hand instead of the muffin he was holding. Muttering, he licked it off.

"How was Vincent, when you left?"

"Asleep. Exhausted. Nauseous. Miserable. Alive. Nothing new."

"Okay. Cloud? You okay?"

Cloud looked up. He'd been staring fixedly at his plate, trying to not look at Sephiroth and Reno's skilled exhibition of face-sucking.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just stiff."

"A little sword-play will fix that. Join me at…one?"

"Sure."

"See you then." Zack stood, carrying most of his muffin. "I've got to get out to the cadets before they get restless. Later."

Cloud waved faintly and finished his breakfast silently. Across the table, Reno and Sephiroth continued to kiss until Evyn bounced a balled-up napkin off of them and announced that he too was leaving. Cloud beat a hasty retreat shortly after.

With nothing to do and no one to hide behind, Cloud went to see Vincent. The Medical Center was just as intimidating as before, and the colors were just as disconcerting.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Vincent?"

The woman at the desk scrolled through a list of patients on the computer, never bothering to make eye contact with Cloud.

"Mmm…he's in 58, third floor."

"Thank you."

He took the stairs, preferring them to the close, gunmetal-colored elevators. Granted, they weren't much better, but at least he was alone.

Vincent's room was a single, at the end of the hallway. Cloud knocked hesitantly.

"Come in."

He shuffled inside, closed the door, and stood against it, not wanting to be within reach in case Vincent was mad at him.

"I was wondering when you would come by." Vincent was sitting up with a book, looking much better than he had the night before.

"I couldn't get out before now," Cloud mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Come over here and sit down. We need to talk about this."

"We do?"

"We do."

Reluctantly, Cloud settled in the chair beside Vincent's bed.

"Chaos put you up to it." It was a statement, not a question, but Cloud felt the need to answer.

"Yeah."

"You didn't tell me. Why?"

"He made me swear not to."

"You swore to a demon, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded.

Vincent sighed.

"Whatever else Chaos may be, he will always be a scheming bastard. It's difficult for him to come out. If you hadn't done anything, he might not have gotten loose again for months."

"I'm sorry."

"He could have slaughtered everyone in the wing, Cloud. Everyone in the building, given the chance. Not even Sephiroth is a fair match for him."

"I know."

"You know?" Vincent repeated.

"Yeah. When he's out, it's like…like I can hardly move. Just being near him scares me so much that I can't think. I thought that, maybe, if I did what he wanted, then it would keep him happy and…he wouldn't hurt anyone." Cloud stared at his knees, feeling incredibly stupid. "I'm sorry."

"Chaos is…persuasive," Vincent muttered. "And intimidating. If I hadn't had so much practice resisting him in a controlled environment, then I would be little more than a puppet for him to use as he pleased. In the future, don't make eye contact and never agree to anything he says. Nothing is good enough to appease him; his name is quite appropriate. Understand?"

Cloud nodded.

"That being said, did anything happen last night? Aside from our little drama, that is."

"Reno came on to me."

"Did he?"

"Uh-huh."

"And?"

Cloud squirmed in his seat, not wanting to think about Reno again.

"I…um...threw him into the desk."

"You threw him?"

"Yeah."

Vincent closed his eyes for a minute.

"Did you draw blood?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wonderful. What he did do afterwards?"

"He got mad at me, and left. This morning, he was all over Sephiroth."

"You're getting good at accumulating enemies," Vincent muttered. "Sephiroth. Reno. Chaos. Who next?"

"I didn't _mean_ to throw him!"

"Making Reno bleed is like painting a bull's-eye between your eyes and standing in front of a firing squad. Not even Tseng can do it and get away with it."

"Why not?"

"He's proud of his body. Very proud. And he doesn't want more scars, or anything that could mar his appearance. Where was he bleeding?"

"His back and the back of his head."

"Nowhere important, at least. Count yourself lucky that it wasn't his face or chest."

"Would he kill me, if he got the chance?"

"Yes."

He'd already known that, but he had been determined to ask, just in case he was being paranoid.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Huh?"

Vincent repeated the question.

"Oh, no, not really. I met Sephiroth in the bath, and he said some things that kind of…well, they made me think, and I wound up falling asleep in the bath."

Vincent chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Sure it is. Reno did the same thing when he arrived."

"He did?"

"Mmhm. Zack hauled him out the next morning, all wrinkled and absolutely furious at being seen."

Cloud nodded absently, thinking about what had been said earlier. Maybe he could resist Chaos if they ever talked again…maybe. As for Reno…if he was lucky, Reno would forgive him and that would be one less thing to worry about.

"Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"Did anyone ask about last night?"

"Nuh-uh. Everyone was kinda panicking, so I guess they forgot about me."

"If you are asked, tell no one about Chaos."

"Okay."

The door opened, and a nurse walked in.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave," she said to Cloud. "I need to do a few tests."

"Alright. When'll you be back, Vincent?"

"Late tomorrow, I hope. Assuming someone doesn't decide to keep me longer. You'll be with Tseng tonight."

"Thanks."

"Mmhm."


	14. A short break

Yay! This one's a bit more fun, even if there are some serious undertones. We're getting into the thick of things, my darlings!

* * *

Cloud managed to spend most of the day in hiding, keeping to the far corners of the gym, the library, and his room whenever possible. He only saw Sephiroth and Reno once, busily undressing each other behind a bookshelf in the library.

Tseng did not appear after dinner. He wasn't in the baths, and he wasn't anywhere in the wing when Cloud went to look for him.

"Looking for someone?" Zack yawned, passing Cloud on his second circuit of the wing.

"Tseng. I'm supposed to sleep with him tonight."

"He's not coming."

"He's not?"

"Nope. Didn't you hear? Rufus has him out in the barracks, doing surveillance. There have been reports of SOLDIERs sneaking off the compound at night, and Rufus is kinda pissed at Tseng over the whole Vincent thing, so he's stuck out there until further notice."

"Oh."

"I'd offer a spot in my bed, but I'm a kicker. You'd be one big bruise in the morning if you slept with me. Evyn, maybe?"

"Sleeping at his desk in the tech department," Cloud said dully. It was shaping up to be a long, sleepless night.

"Um…that's about it for bedmates, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Can't sleep without someone, can you?"

"No."

"Reno? He's not the greatest, but he's warm."

"I'll manage on my own," Cloud sighed, not wanting to even consider willingly getting into bed with Reno. "Thanks, though."

"No problem."

The room seemed bigger without Vincent in it. Maybe it was his size that made it look smaller and cozier, or maybe Cloud was just being silly. He _liked_ small spaces, though. They felt safe. Back in Nibleheim, a small, close cage was his favorite kind, because it was nearly impossible for anyone to get into it with him, and close-quarters fighting was his forte. Small, dark places were the best to sleep in; that way, he couldn't see where he was or what was in there with him. Small, dark places like under the blankets at Tseng or Vincent's side.

"No point in not even trying," he muttered to himself, and climbed into bed. The sheets felt colder than usual, so he curled up, yanked the blankets over his head, and tried to fall asleep.

It must have worked, because the next thing he knew, he was warm, and there was someone in bed with him who had definitely _not_ been there before. He reached out and felt around, his hand finally settling on a shoulder. He followed it up to the neck, and a lot of soft, straight hair. Reno, Tseng, or Vincent. Probably Reno, unless Vincent had been released early or Tseng had suddenly been taken off duty. He felt up to the jaw line, and the face. It didn't feel like Reno, or at least not like what he thought Reno's face might feel like. The lips were too full, for one thing.

"Is this really necessary?"

Cloud froze. It wasn't Reno. It wasn't Vincent. It wasn't Tseng. That was Sephiroth's voice.

"Well?"

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you're…you're…in my bed."

"And?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sephiroth shifted in the dark, one of his legs brushing against Cloud's.

"Trying to sleep," he murmured.

"In _my_ bed?"

"Reno is too boney. Why did you pick _now_ to get touchy about my presence? I've been here for at least two hours."

"You _have_?"

"Mmhm. Go back to sleep, would you? I'm tired."

"_You're_ tired? I've been avoiding you all day!"

"I had wondered why I didn't see you outside meals. Is there a new reason that you were hiding, or just the usual 'you are evil' reason?"

"You and Reno were attached at the mouth all day!"

"I beg to differ. We spent plenty of time carrying out our own duties."

"Get out of my bed!"

Sephiroth's response was to curl closer, corralling Cloud in with his arms. It was too dark to see him, but Cloud knew his face was uncomfortably close.

"Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Go back and sleep with Reno." Cloud jammed his elbow into what he thought was Sephiroth's stomach. He misjudged and connected with Sephiroth's chest. It earned him a soft grunt and a sore elbow, but not freedom.

"In bed, Reno is only good for sex and bed-play. Other than that, he is utterly hopeless. He steals blankets, sleeps in positions that ensure elbows and knees in tender places, thrashes, talks, and pays no mind to whoever he is with."

"Did you have to crawl in with _me_?"

"Who else?"

"_Anybody_!"

"Evyn is away. Vincent isn't my type. Zack kicks. You are well on your way to being a nice little mini-Zack- physically, at least- and happen to be quite cuddly, provided you don't know I'm here. That makes you the best choice for a bedmate."

Cloud kicked hopefully at Sephiroth, more to vent frustration then to actually get loose. Sephiroth laughed.

"Am I that repulsive, Cloud?"

"I never said you were repulsive," Cloud muttered.

"Then you admit that you're attracted to me."

"I did_ not_!"

"Just sleep. I'm sure I can serve as a decent imitation of Tseng or Vincent for a single night. Or what remains of a single night, anyway."

"But I don't want-"

"Go to sleep, Cloud."

The following morning, Cloud woke up to find that he was being used as a teddy bear. Sephiroth was clinging to him, still quite asleep and virtually immoveable. Cloud was stuck and utterly mortified.

No amount of thrashing or determined wriggling helped. He did manage to roll over and try to bite, but he couldn't reach anything sensitive enough to make it worth it.

"Get off me," he commanded.

Sephiroth mumbled and rolled over, dragging Cloud half under him.

"_Sephiroth_! You're _crushing_ me!"

No response.

Cloud doubled his efforts, kicking and struggling like a madman, until he was, if not free, able to breathe. This didn't last long. Sephiroth's hair was in the way. Choking and sputtering, he fought to get back under the shelter of Sephiroth's arm. There was air there, no matter how hard it was to get a decent breath of it.

It was the wriggling that finally woke Sephiroth. Yawning, he rolled onto his back, patting sleepily at the rather limp blonde who he'd been using as a body pillow.

"M-morning."

Free at last, Cloud was out of bed and out of the room before Sephiroth had a chance to say more.

Breakfast was awkward, to say the least. Reno fully intended to be all over Sephiroth again, but Sephiroth was still sleepy and wanted his cuddle-toy back. Reno wasn't willing to get too close to Cloud, and complained loudly when Sephiroth sat next to Cloud and leaned on him.

"Since when do you two get along?"

"We don't," Cloud muttered. "Take him if you want him."

Reno grabbed Sephiroth's arm and pulled. Sephiroth leaned towards him for a minute, then tugged his arm free and settled against Cloud again, closing his eyes.

"Don't you _dare_ go back to sleep," Cloud hissed.

Sephiroth didn't respond. Not wanting a repeat of this morning, Cloud got up quickly. Sephiroth had no time to compensate and hit the seat with a dull thud and an indignant yelp. Satisfied, Cloud left. Behind him, Reno yanked Sephiroth upright and bit his ear. This seemed to settle things, and they got into a position similar to the one from the morning before.

**Cloud**

**Training: 0900-1130**

**Tour Guide: 1300-1730**

_Tour guide? Oh, no…they can't be serious. I can't lead a bunch of women around! They'll eat me alive! I'll be molested within an inch of my life! I'm not big enough to scare them away!_

Cloud panicked quietly all the way back to his room for his practice clothes, and then all the way to the gym. He was still fussing when Zack smacked his backside with the flat of his sword.

"Head in the clouds means your head'll be on the floor in a real fight," he said.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled, falling back into his stance and raising his sword again.

"Something on your mind?"

"I have to guide the tours this afternoon."

"Scared?"

"Nervous, I guess," Cloud sighed, ducking under Zack's swing and mincing in for his own strike. "I'm no good with girls."

"Relax," Zack chuckled, blocking the attack and responding with a low, sweeping move that Cloud had to hop to avoid. "They're not supposed to touch you, so all you have to do is look pretty and speak up."

"I don't do pretty."

"Where'd you get an idea like that? I only know two guys prettier 'n you. Three guesses who."

"Um…Rufus and Tseng?" Cloud offered, backing up to the edge of the ring.

"Not even close. Tseng is handsome as hell, but he doesn't have the looks for pretty. And Rufus? Are you kidding? Eww."

"Who then? Hey! Watch it!" That last swing had come dangerously close to his stomach. While Cloud knew that Zack wouldn't hurt him on purpose, years of violence in the kennels had taught him to be wary of anyone fighting opposite him, no matter how friendly you were with them.

"Seph and Vincent. Who else?"

"They're not pretty," Cloud muttered, wincing when his block didn't go quite as well as he'd planned and the swords slid against each other with a screech that sent chills down his spine.

"_What_?"

"They're both beautiful. Pretty isn't enough to describe them."

"Cloud, whatever they are, you're right up there with them."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie?"

"I'm plain. There are dozens of blue-eyed blondes out there. Lots of them are better looking than I am. You're just biased."

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror?"

"This morning."

"And you saw someone plain?"

"Just like always."

"Listen, Cloud," Zack sighed. "Take it from a guy who is so physically different from everyone around him that he actually pays attention to this stuff. You're gorgeous. You have eyes like I've never seen. Sure, lots of people have blue eyes, but they don't have your blue. Lots of people have blonde hair, but theirs doesn't have the personality that yours has. You may be small, but you can move faster than ought to be allowed. I've never met anyone who can pick up something as complicated as formal sword work 

as fast as you, either. You've got a great build, and you're willing to be friendly. Put it all together and you're one of the most attractive guys around."

"You're still biased," Cloud retorted. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to think that he was anything more than ordinary.

"Biased? I've known Sephiroth for years, and Vincent for awhile too. If I say you're pretty, I mean it." A quick reverse swing brought the tip of Zack's blade level with Cloud's throat. "Give?"

"Give," Cloud sighed.

"Does it bother you that I think you're pretty?"

"Yes. No. Not _you_, exactly."

"I'm not a shrink or a psychic, Cloud. Spell it out for me."

"I don't want to be pretty, or cute, or even vaguely interesting. I want to be boring and plain and the kind of person people just walk by. The kind of person who just blends in when he stands against a wall, and doesn't stand out in a crowd, and doesn't have another problem to deal with whenever he turns around!"

"So you're in denial," Zack said easily, dropping onto the nearest bench and pulling his shirt off.

"I am not."

"Sure you are. Too much attention, and you don't want it, so you deny the obvious reasons and grab at the ones that you want it to be."

"What happened to not being a shrink?" Cloud grumbled, sitting down beside Zack and setting his sword down next to his feet.

"A soldier has to understand people if he wants to be a good leader, Cloud. I used to dream about being way up in the army hierarchy, even before I joined SOLDIER. I did everything I could to realize that dream. Once I know what the problem is, I can usually help."

Cloud sighed and stared between his knees at the gleaming metal on the floor. He'd never even dreamed of being able to use a sword when he'd gotten here, and now he trained with Zack as though they were equals. Not slaves, not captives, not sex-toys, but men.

"I hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Zack chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Nice to know I still have it."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zack stood, hefting his sword over his shoulder like something far less deadly than it really was. "And as far as the guide thing goes, you just have to grin and bear it. They come because we're something they can't have. Like I used to stand in front of the windows of the big weapons dealers and drool over the new swords. They want it, and they're _this_ close. They'll always be that little bit out of reach, but it's nice to look, y'know? They can't do anything to you. Relax. It'll be fine."

Cloud smiled and nodded. Zack grinned.

"I'll see you at dinner then. Later."


	15. Safe Haven?

Whee! I have posted again! Here we see that Cloud isn't all that he appears, and he gains some surprising allies.

* * *

Cloud waited quietly in the foyer of the building, uncomfortable in his new outfit and with all those eyes on him. Roughly twenty women and a couple of men had gathered for the tour. As soon as Cloud got the go-ahead from security, he could get started. For now, he shifted from foot to foot, not at all happy with the way the leather pants fit. They were tight, and very low slung. The shirt might have made him feel better if it hadn't been sleeveless and stopped at the base of his sternum. Both garments were black, contrasting sharply with his collar and cuffs, which he'd been told were mandatory for tour duty.

The guard behind the desk nodded to Cloud. Show time. Cloud put on his most sincere smile and took a careful step towards the waiting people.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the ShinRa compound. My name is Cloud, and I'll be your guide for today…"

--

The roster had said the tours ended at five thirty, but Cloud didn't see the inside of the harem wing until just after six.

"How'd it go?" Zack was waiting for him. Cloud was so glad to see him that he ran the last few steps between them and hugged him fiercely. "Something happen?"

"I _hate_ single women," Cloud moaned.

"What?"

"You should have _heard_ the suggestions some of them were making! They're _sick_! And they kept trying to _grab_ me!"

"Were you firm with them?"

"Do you want to know what _else _they think is firm?"

"That's a no, then."

"Yes, it's a no! I never want to do that again! How do you stand it?"

"Most women are a little more hesitant to grope you when you're six foot two and built like a linebacker. I could toss them out a window as easily as I could throw a baseball. You're not nearly as dangerous."

"And another thing! What's with those outfits? They just scream _molest me_!"

Laughing, Zack herded Cloud down the hall for dinner.

Dinner was quiet. Afterwards, Cloud wandered off, trying to put off going to bed alone again. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Sephiroth joining him again, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it; the bedrooms doors didn't have locks. He paced, and worried, and paced some more, until Zack picked him up, carried him into his room, and dropped him on the bed.

"Just _sleep_," he said. "I'm sure it was only a onetime thing." Then he left. Behind him, Cloud sat in bed and worried.

Around eleven, Cloud finally decided what he was going to do. He slipped out of bed, dressed, and padded out into the wing. No one was awake to question him when he opened the door onto the hallway and slipped out. No one patrolled the halls near the harem wing, so his progress down to the ground floor was unimpeded. He went outside and headed to the east corner of the compound, where the SOLDIER barracks were. Where Tseng was.

At some point, the SOLDIER barracks had been boring, institutional gray. Now the building was a riot of color on the first two floors, and around every window all the way up. Obviously, someone had gotten happy with the paint. Normally, Cloud would have thought it looked messy, but after the boring, uniform buildings that covered the rest of the compound, it was a nice change. No points for artistry, but still nice.

The man who answered the door was easily as tall as Sephiroth and built like Zack.

"Whaddya want?"

"Um…Tseng?"

"Hey, who is it?" someone called from beyond the door. The blonde blocking Cloud's way shrugged.

"Dunno. Some little kid asking for the babysitter."

"Little blonde kid? About…yea high?"

"Yep."

"That's the prez's new toy. Better let him in."

The door swung wide, letting Cloud see SOLDIER number two standing just to the right of the doorway. He was almost as big as the first guy, but a brunette.

"The babysitter is on the fifth floor," he said shortly, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. End of the hall. Can't miss it- it's the only door without a nameplate."

"Thanks."

Cloud hurried past them and down the hall. Behind him, the two SOLDIERs laughed.

The hallway led down past several open common rooms, two of which were occupied by other men, some not as big as the ones at the door, and others bigger. They read, played cards, and generally looked bored out their minds.

Upstairs, the halls were lined with doors, each bearing a nameplate, a rank, and a number between one and three. It was quiet, and felt alien. Cloud tiptoed down the hall, heading for the next set of stairs. The idiot who had designed the building had put the staircases at opposite ends of the place, probably for some hokey idea like karmic balance or something. It meant walking the length of the building four times.

On the fourth floor, a door opened behind Cloud and a tall, lean man leaned out. Cloud didn't like him on sight, but felt that it was a reflex by now- he didn't like anyone he wasn't one hundred percent sure he could trust.

"Looking for something?" the newcomer yawned.

"Tseng."

"One more floor up. Whatcha want 'im for?"

"It's personal," Cloud said quickly. The SOLDIER grinned at him.

"Personal, huh? We can't leave the building after dark, but he can have his little whores come to him? 's not right."

"I'm not a whore."

"Yer not? Seems like anyone who lets themselves get sold as a sex slave is a whore. Didja get a cut of the price paid for you?"

Cloud bristled. How _dare_ this man even think that he had _let_ himself be sold? That he had _wanted_ this life he now led? That he _enjoyed _being another man's plaything?

"Is that all you think I am?" he asked softly. He could take insults from most people because he had been trained to, but life in the ShinRa harem was training that out of him. In this strange place he had come to, a slave had clout and privileges beyond anything he had ever dreamed about, when he had still dreamed. A slave in the right position didn't have to take every cruel word that was directed at them. Bad behavior might not even be truly punished, if the threat of punishment was enough. In this new world, a slave had to stand up for himself. He had to defend, or no one else would help him when that defense wasn't enough.

"Nah, I think you're awfully pretty for a boy. 'm not even sure you _are _a boy. C'mere and let me check."

Before Cloud could get out of the way, the SOLDIER grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides with one arm and reaching for Cloud's pants with the other. Cloud squawked indignantly, then kicked back, connecting solidly with the man's shin. He yelped and fell back, taking Cloud with him.

"Little bitch," he snarled, rolling expertly so he came out on top of Cloud, straddling his knees and holding his hands together overhead. "Just hold still like a good slut, why doncha?"

"I'm not a slut!" Cloud yowled, thrashing. The SOLIDER was too big for him to be able to throw off the way he'd thrown Reno, but he could make every second of this as hard as possible, and maybe the man would lose interest.

"No? Then I can make you one. There's plenty of guys here who'll go for a boy as pretty as you if they can't have a girl, and with this lockdown we can't get off and go see the girls, so…" He trailed off, letting Cloud fill in.

"So you're going to pimp me out to them, is that it?"

"Smart little thing, ain't ya? Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do, and you're gonna behave and let them do whatever they want, y'hear me?"

"I hear you," Cloud growled, fighting to get his feet and legs into a position that might be at least marginally useful. "But I'm not going to do it."

The SOLDIER reared back and punched him, catching him full in the jaw. Just for a moment, Cloud thought he was going to stay conscious through the pain. Then he blacked out.

--

Cloud woke stretched out on a bed. His mouth tasted like blood and his head hurt. He moaned.

"Welcome back."

Shit. It was the SOLIDER from before. He was standing near the window.

"Didn' mean t' hit ya so hard. Still got all your teeth?"

Cloud ran his tongue over his teeth, just in case. They were all there, and none of them felt loose.

"I got someone comin' in just after midnight. Think you can be ready for 'im when he gets here?"

"What time is it?" Cloud asked, then winced. His voice was thick and harsh with the congealed blood in his mouth and throat. He cleared his throat and swallowed; the lump of junk sliding down made his stomach lurch, but he ignored it.

"Quarter 'til. Gonna behave?"

Cloud nodded and sat up. Halfway there, he realized he couldn't move his hands apart. They were tied together with a set of modified handcuffs that gave him more movement than normal ones but still kept him from doing anything remotely helpful, given the situation.

"Good. Do whatever you gotta do to get ready for 'im."

"I need my hands free."

"Fat chance, kid."

"I'll get hurt if-"

"He likes seeing people in pain."

Cloud bit his lip, fighting back any argument. Yelling and getting upset wasn't going to do him any good. It would only focus the SOLDIER's attention on him, making it hard to get away.

Right now, all he had to aid his escape was the handcuffs and the chain that connected them. There was nothing in his pockets, and his cuffs were nowhere to be seen, though he'd been wearing them when he left the wing. The SOLDIER must have removed them while Cloud was unconscious.

Someone knocked on the door.

"He's early," the SOLDIER murmured. "Lucky you." He started for the door, and Cloud moved. He pushed off the bed and leaped at the SOLDIER, flinging his arms over his shoulders and getting the chain of his handcuffs across the man's throat.

"What are-"

Cloud let go, sliding off his back and to the floor, pulling the chain tight against his throat.

"Marcus? Hey, you in there?"

"Get him offame!" Marcus yelled. Cloud yanked harder on the chain. Marcus choked.

The door banged open, revealing a bulky man framed in the doorway.

"Not another step," Cloud growled. "I'll kill him."

"You don't have the strength," the new man snorted.

"Wanna bet?" Cloud jerked the chain, making Marcus sputter and claw at his throat. "Don't move."

"If you kill him, you'll have to answer to all of us."

"I don't care."

The SOLDIER took two steps into the room. Cloud crossed his hands and pulled tighter. Marcus writhed desperately. Another step. Another pull. Then the SOLDIER leaped. It was a jump no normal man could have made, but SOLDIERs weren't normal men. Surprised, Cloud pulled his hands apart as fast and hard as they would go, instinct from the days when he was lucky to only be handcuffed to something. Something in Marcus' throat crunched, and Marcus fell back against Cloud, limp.

The SOLDIER grabbed Marcus away from Cloud, pulling Cloud with him until he took a moment to unhook the chain. Marcus' head lolled against the SOLDIER's chest.

"You _killed_ him," the SOLDIER breathed. "You little monster, you killed Marcus!"

"I…I didn't…" Cloud stammered. "I didn't mean…"

"I'm gonna kill _you_." He let Marcus fall to the floor and headed for Cloud, who scuttled out of the way, trying to find a path that would get him out the door and into the hallway. There wasn't one.

The SOLDIER's boot came down just short of Cloud's hand. Startled, he screamed. It was a high, animal noise, but it carried. Boots thundered down the hall and a flood of men poured into the room. Four of them dogpiled the SOLDIER, knocking him to the floor just short of Cloud. Another two picked Cloud up and dropped him on the bed.

"Who are you?" A skinny redhead demanded.

"I'm-"

"What are you doing in here?" Someone else asked.

"I-"

"Hey, it's the prez's pet!" The blonde from the front door muscled his way to the front, his friend close behind. "Whatcha doing in here?"

"They- they- they were-"

"Hey! He's handcuffed!" the brunette exclaimed. "Why's he- aw, no. Jonesey, you weren't gonna bang 'im, were you?"

The SOLDIER on the floor grunted. The door guard scolwed and kicked him in the ribs.

"You sick little bastard," he growled. "You don't touch the harem slaves. Ever. They tell us that on day one. What happened to Marcus?"

"He brought me in here," Cloud said softly, drawing his knees up to his chest and looping the chain around them. "He called that one."

"He's dead," the redhead murmured. He was kneeling beside marcus' body. "Something crushed his windpipe."

Cloud shivered and hid his face. The big blonde bent to eye-level withhim.

"Did you do that?" he asked.

Cloud nodded.

"How?"

Cloud raised his hands, letting the chain swing free.

"Wrapped it around his throat?"

"And pulled," Cloud whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"Somebody pick the lock on these things!" the blonde yelled. "It was inselfdefense," he assured Cloud. "But where'd you get the strength? It takes serious power to crush someone's throat."

"His eyes have a glow," a man with a shaven head commented, bending over Cloud's wrists.

"Hey, they do. You got Mako, kid?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Very."

"Where ya from?"

"Nibelheim."

"Ha!" The handcuffs fell from Cloud's wrists. "Oi, one a' you find his cuffs. They gotta be in here somewhere. Whereabouts in Nibleheim?"

"The northern mountains."

"There ya go then." The bald man rocked back on his heels and stood up. "There're at least two open Mako fountains up in that area, and I've heard that there are random flows that pop up all over. The whole area is saturated with Mako. All the kids born up there have it in their systems. And you sleep with the prez, right?"

"Why?"

"He's got Mako in him. You can get it through him, y'know, when he comes. Your body absorbs it. Between both, I bet you've got enough to enhance you now. Get tested."

Cloudnodded, miserable.

"What on earth is- _Cloud_?"

Tseng stood in the doorway.

"Tseng!" Cloud flung himself from the bed, scrambled through the crowd of SOLDIERs to get to Tseng. He hugged him tightly. "I didn't mean to!"

"Mean to what?"

"He crushed Marcus' throat," the brunette said simply. "Marcus was gonna rent him out to guys who wanted him- Jonesey was the first one, and we all got here before he could even touch him. And before he could hurt him."

"That was you screaming?" Tseng asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Come with me. Now. Simmons, take Marcus down to the hospital and have them put him on ice. Come up with whatever story you have to. Drop my name if you must."

"Yessir." The blonde –Simmons, Cloud reminded himself- saluted.

"The rest of you, get back to your rooms. Thank you for stopping this."

A muttered chorus of "yessir"s accompanied a mass turning around and hurrying out. The rom was empty in moments.

"What are you _doing_ in here?" Tseng hissed, picking up Cloud's cuffs, which someone had tossed on the bed, and fastening them around CLuod's wrists.

"I came to find you," Cloud whispered.

"Why?"

"I can't sleep without someone, and Vincent is still in the hospital, and Sephiroth crawled into bed with me last night. I don't want him to do that again. I thought I could just come out here and…maybe sleep on the floor, or something, as long as I could be close to you."

"You could have been killed," Tseng sighed, leaning in to examine the bruise blossoming along Cloud's jaw. "The men here don't like me, and they normally wouldn't like you simply because you're associated with me. You can stay tonight, but only tonight. The men respect you- do _not_ abuse that."

"Respect me?" Cloud repeated, slipping off the bed and following Tseng out into the hall. "Why?"

"You were in a situation you had very little chance of winning, but you fought like a little hellcat and managed to kill a SOLDIER First Class with nothing more than your bare hands and a pair of handcuffs. They respect you as a warrior. Not a bad set of allies to have."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There are bad apples in every barrel."

Cloud fell asleep in Tseng's lap, calmed by the hand stroking his hair and the steady humming of the surveillance monitors.


	16. New things

I present to you, in a very timely fashion, the latest chapter of Not Just One of the Guys. Lots of dialogue, but you'll learn a whole lot. Aaaannnd...I get to drag in some more people to play with. You know three of them, but one's a newbie I just tossed in for her attitude. I swear, she won't be a major player, but she is needed.

As always, people, I want to hear what it is you want written in oneshots. Send me your ideas in reviews or PMs. I **will** write them.

* * *

Early the following morning, Cloud found himself marched out of the Soldiers' barracks and into irritatingly bright sunlight. Simmons waved sleepily from a second floor window as they left.

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked, stumbling along at Tseng's side.

"The Clinic."

"Where?"

"The medical center that treats SOLDIERs."

"Why?"

"You need to have your Mako levels tested."

"But-"

"No buts. This is important."

"Does it have to be this early?"

"The fewer people at the Clinic, the better."

Cloud was silent for a moment. The way Tseng said it, it sounded like his having Mako was a very bad thing.

"Tseng?"

"Mmm?"

"Last night, you said it was good to have SOLDIERs as allies. What am I going to need allies for?"

"If you make allies during peacetime, then you have the advantage when war comes," Tseng said quietly.

"Are we expecting a war?"

"You turned a lot of heads, Cloud, and you've been at the heart of several problems lately. Trouble breeds more trouble."

"Oh." Cloud kicked unhappily at a pebble. "It's my fault, then."

"Not really. You're just unfortunate enough to have fallen into the role of the catalyst, and you can't help that."

There weren't all that many people out and about the compound so early. It was almost eerily silent, and motionless except for the occasional jogger doing laps around the place. Cloud was almost relived when Tseng led him into a small green building with the word CLINIC painted on the wall with foot high white lettering.

"Ah, Tseng. It's so nice to have someone show up on time." The young man behind the desk seemed to know Tseng. "And this is the boy you mentioned last night?"

"He is. Cloud, this is Yazoo."

Cloud bobbed his head in greeting, a little unnerved by how similar in appearance this man was to Sephiroth. His hair was notably darker silver, but the eyes were the same. He shivered.

"A pleasure to meet you. Doctor Shendo should be with you soon…what's the matter? You aren't being led to the slaughter, Cloud."

"Huh?"

"You look frightened."

"I'm not."

"But you have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Feeling foolish, Cloud shook his head. Yazoo sighed.

"You could have at _least _explained a few things to him," he muttered, getting up and crossing his enclosure to pick up a few papers.

"You know more about it than I do."

"You know _him_ better than I do."

"Do it."

Yazoo sighed heavily and came out from behind the counter, bearing a handful of papers and pamphlets.

"Lucky you that I have visual aids and some free time," he muttered. "Cloud, what do you know about Mako?"

"Almost nothing."

"Great. Sit down- I've got quite a bit to tell you."

Cloud was reluctant to leave the safety of Tseng's shadow, but settled in a plush bucket seat with the help of a little more prodding by Tseng. Yazoo dropped into the seat beside him- why on earth were the chairs in the SOLDIER's clinic so nice, anyway?

"Okay. Mako is a derivative of the Life Stream, the power that keeps our Planet the way it is. The Life Stream is the life and death of the Planet; we become a part of it when we die, and are absorbed by it after we die." Yazoo held up a booklet open to a page depicting the Planet with a luminescent green ring around it. "Mako is the physical part of it that we see on the Planet itself. Naturally occurring streams, springs, fountains, and pools are scattered all over the Planet; more of them are hidden beneath the surface." The next page of the booklet showed a Mako fountain. Pale green liquid shot straight up, falling back on itself and the solidified Mako beneath it. Rings of colored spheres surrounded the base of it. "There are a handful of massive reservoirs that we have access to- three of them are used by ShinRa to generate power. Are you following this?"

"What are those?" Cloud asked, pointing at the spheres.

"Those? Materia. Crystallized Mako that have various magical properties. It takes some skill to use them properly, but they can be incredible weapons, defense, and cures in the right hands. Use makes them more powerful. Anyway, Mako has some interesting properties. Something about it causes mutations in organic life forms. Like these." He held up a sheet of photos. Three plants scattered across it had massive blooms the size of a chocobo's egg, or bigger. Another one has flowers with tiny teeth ringing the edge of the petals. Cloud shuddered, then looked at the other images. A chocobo in the bottom right corner had two heads, one of which was looking at the camera while the other munched greens from a feeder. A Nible wolf without fur, the naked spine visible and veins shining slickly in the camera flash, apparently turned inside out.

"We put it into _people_?" Cloud whispered, touching the last picture gently. Nible wolves were dangerous predators, but noble in their own way, and terribly beautiful. They relied on nothing but animal strength and cunning to hunt, not like the creatures Cloud had seen that poisoned or hypnotized to kill. Seeing one so perverted was terrible.

"I'm getting to that. Left unchecked, exposure to Mako beyond a certain level can be deadly, or cause changes like these. It alters the genetic structure in simple life forms, so they breed and multiply. So far, humans haven't been able to pass the altered genes on to their children." A small poster depicted monsters Cloud was familiar with, and drawings of what their original forms were thought to have been like. Some were close to their roots, but others were so drastically changed that he found it hard to 

believe there was any connection at all. "Mako is what made many of the animals we see every day."

"Chocobos?"

"Not as far as we can tell, no. They evolved that way on their own. Anyway, here in ShinRa, Mako is used to create SOLDIERs, warriors with the strength of legendary heroes and senses far beyond those of the average human." Yazoo handed him an artist's rendition of a tall, handsome man in old-fashioned SOLDIER armor, surrounded by a corona of light. "Mako is injected directly into the bloodstream, which encourages changes that are more internal than external. Typically, you see a dramatic increase in physical strength first, and then enhanced senses, particularly sight and hearing. After a certain point, the eyes start to glow."

"Why is that?"

Mako collects in certain organs and body parts, for reasons no one is quite sure of. The eyes are one such place, and, because of their nature, the natural glow of the Mako shines through the iris. The glow generally becomes brighter with heightened emotion- that's why SOLDIERs are known for the battle light in their eyes." The next paper had more photos, all of SOLDIERs in the middle of activities that wouldn't have been possible for an unenhanced human. "Other senses, speed, and healing ability are also enhanced. The end result is a phenomenally powerful individual."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me," Cloud muttered, flipping the sheet over to look at the other pictures.

"It takes about five minutes of continuous pressure to strangle an adult human. It takes even more power to crush their windpipe- cartilage is flexible, so it's harder to break. Even with the chain I'm told you had to help you, you had to have had some kind of other help to do what you did in the time span I'm told you had. Your eyes do have a faint glow, and being from Nibleheim is a guarantee for at least trace Mako in your system."

"But why do I have to be _tested_?"

"Mako levels have to be maintained, at least until they level out, which takes years. If you don't keep track of the Mako in you, there can be very unpleasant repercussions."

"Like?"

"Worst case? Deformity…being reduced to little more than a vegetable… death… insanity…that sort of thing. But it's usually not that bad, because we keep track of these 

things, so you'd be looking at migraines, nausea, aches and pains, insomnia or extreme fatigue, blurry vision, and/or moodiness." Yazoo spread a number of papers out on his knees. The closest one featured a man with empty eye sockets. "Understand why you have to be tested now? Your levels are anything but stable, given the conditions they're subjected to."

Cloud nodded, frightened. This was Rufus' fault. He'd been stable until Rufus. He'd been _normal_ until Rufus.

Yazoo smiled slightly and patted his head- why did people _always_ do that? "You'll be fine." He stood up, collected his things, and headed back to the desk. "Tseng, you're expected in Room 3. Down that hall, third door on the right. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Cloud ran to join Tseng again, letting the older man steer him down the hall.

"He looks like Sephiroth," he breathed.

"Hmmm?"

"Yazoo."

"They're brothers."

"_What_?"

"Yazoo is Sephiroth's brother."

"But you said he was born here! _Made_ here! And that there weren't any others because he's crazy!"

"Yazoo and his brothers-"

"There are _more_ of them?"

"Three, plus Sephiroth. He is not aware of their existence, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him, alright?"

"Fine. Just tell me why there are more when you _said_ he was the only one."

Tseng sighed, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

"Yazoo and his brothers are imperfect clones."

"You lied to me," Cloud whispered. He didn't feel quite as safe with Tseng anymore.

"No, I didn't."

"But-"

"I told you that the experiments that brought Sephiroth into being were never repeated, and that is the truth. The three brothers he has were cloned from his DNA, from samples taken during various stages in his development. I didn't lie to you. I have no reason to."

"Why would you make more of him, if he's so terrible?"

"The theory was that something occurred while he was growing up that twisted his personality into what it is today. Many people supported having clones made from samples taken before he was born, so we could start from scratch. Others believed that it was a chemical problem, an over or under dose of something, that caused his problems. They won the argument and started work with samples of DNA taken over a dozen times between the first and fourteenth years of Sephiroth's life."

"There are only three of them, though…"

Tseng nodded.

"Half of them didn't survive gestation," he murmured. "Others were incomplete or deranged- they died because of their defects, killed each other, or were put down. A virus broke out in the labs, and it wiped out the remainder. Yazoo and his brothers are the only ones that survived." He shook his head sadly. "I'd just begun working here when that happened."

"It was bad?"

"You have no idea. Two of the clones had to be put down because they weren't healing…I had to do it."

Cloud stared at Tseng. Just arrived, and he had to kill two people? Killing was what Tseng was supposed to do best, but there had to have been a time when he was better at something else, or wasn't the best at anything. A gofer, the one people sent to do the jobs no one else wanted to do. Just a step above being a slave.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing else could be done for them. It was better. I moved them to another room before I did it, so those left alive wouldn't have to watch, and they were too far gone to really know what I was doing anyway."

"You called them imperfect before," Cloud said slowly. "Was that because of the virus?"

"No. The virus proved that they were as strong as Sephiroth."

"Then why are they imperfect?"

"They are from the second attempt at cloning. The first time around, it was the cells and a test-tube. Nothing more. All of them died in weeks. Willing mothers were found for the second batch, so the clones have a little foreign DNA in them. Imperfect, as I said, and that may have been what saved them."

"Meaning?"

"If they'd turned out like Sephiroth, they would have been killed. As it is, they have very unique personalities, and they function better in society than he does."

They stopped outside a door clearly marked with a silver 3.

"Why is he here?"

"The three of them have jobs around the compound that keep them out of Sephiroth's sight. As long as he doesn't know about them, there will be no problems."

"Do they know about him?"

"Of course they do. People _freaked_ when they saw them the first few times."

Cloud jumped, and Tseng flinched.

"It's just me, guys. Don't stop talking on _my_ account."

Tseng kicked the door open to reveal Zack, sitting on the table with a trashcan between his knees. He grinned and waved at them.

"Hey, Cloud. Hear you caused quite a ruckus last night."

Cloud hurried in past Tseng.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"Getting my shots, same as I do every other week."

"You were left in this room?" Tseng asked, leaving the door only slightly ajar. "Cloud's appointment is scheduled in here."

"Oh, I popped them in together so your little newbie would have someone to panic at. You haven't had the shots, so you wouldn't be as much help," Yazoo said, leaning around the door. "Doc'll be in in a few minutes, 'kay?"

"What have you been told about messing with schedules?" Tseng sighed. His tone told Cloud that this was an old grievance.

"Not to do it," Yazoo said cheerfully. "I've been good about it, thought. I just moved these ones over for the good of your charge."

"Yes, but-"

"I have paperwork to do. Keep him calm, Zack."

Zack saluted, and Yazoo ducked out again. Tseng shook his head and dropped into the nearest chair.

"Typical Yazoo," he muttered.

Cloud climbed onto the table beside Zack and leaned on him, happy to have another warm, friendly body to keep him company.

"Shots?"

"Mako injections," Zack clarified. "I keep up with 'em."

"Why this?" Cloud asked, nodding at the trashcan. "Are you sick?"

"Nah, the shots make me kinda queasy. I hang out in here for a while, 'til I feel better. 's normal."

"Normal?" Cloud repeated.

"Mmhm. Lotta guys get sick, or sore, or get headaches…stuff like that, y'know? Like getting a flu shot; you feel gross for a bit, but it goes away fast and keeps you from feeling _really_ bad later." Zack shrugged. "Y' get used to it."

"I don't think I'd ever be able to get used to letting someone make me sick every week," Cloud murmured.

"You're not getting sick. It's just your body complaining about having a foreign substance introduced to it," Tseng corrected.

"Like an allergy?"

"No. Speaking as someone who knows, the reaction isn't anything like an allergy."

"Wh-"

"Don't ask," Zack said quickly, clapping his free hand over Cloud's mouth.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing."

The door opened to admit a small woman in a lab coat. She wore her dark blonde hair in a tight bun and carried a handful of charts in one hand.

"Move, Mr. Fair. I need Strife up there, not you."

"Aww, Doc, can't I-"

"Get your butt in a chair. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Zack slid off the table and flopped gracelessly into the chair beside Tseng's. Dr. Shendo, flipped through her papers, then gave Cloud a once over.

"Never been tested before?" she asked.

"No, ma'am."

"No need to call me ma'am."

"Oh. Er…no, doctor?"

"Ari will be fine, thank you."

"But Zack-"

"Is a special case. Now, this appointment was scheduled because you are responsible for the stiff taking up space in my meat lockers, right?"

Cloud blinked, taken aback by her attitude towards the situation.

"Uh-huh."

"And you've never shown such abnormal strength before?"

"No, I- yes, I have."

"When, and how?"

"Two days ago. I…I threw someone into a desk."

"How far?"

"Not far. But he's bigger than me."

"Mmhm…any other times?"

"No."

"Alright. You're probably going to have to start taking the shots, as Zack does, to even you out. Understand?"

Cloud nodded.

"Good. I need to take blood from you. Hop down and take a seat. Rest your arm on the armrest."

Cloud slid his free hand under the armrest to feel for Tseng's. All he found was the soft fabric covering Tseng's leg until one hand slid over his and held it gently.

"Wiggle your toes," Zack advised. "It'll make it hurt less."

"Will it?"

"It can be very effective," Ari murmured. She was doing something at the little desk, her back to the room. "Go ahead. Anything to keep you from tensing up on me."

"Has news of the incident spread?" Tseng asked, not looking up from the magazine he was flipping through.

"No. I told staff that it was a fall that killed him. Everyone knows better than to inquire into a SOLDIER's death when people are trying to keep it quiet. The body will be taken care of shortly." Ari crossed the room, nudging a tiny rolling table over beside Cloud. She set a couple of vials on it, then offered Cloud a selection of brightly colored tapes. "Pick one, for after."

"That one," Cloud said, prodding a lime green one.

"Okay. If you're going to try to toe trick, I'd start now."

Cloud did, watching curiously as the bend of his arm was swabbed and Ari fitted the first vial into the syringe. He flinched when the needle came too close to his skin.

"Ah-ah, no flinching."

"But-"

"No."

Tseng squeezed his hand gently. Cloud squeezed back.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah."

She was quick about it, sliding the needle in neatly and without fuss. Cloud's toes kicked it up to high gear and he squeezed Tseng's hand hard enough to make the muscles in that arm stand out in sharp relief. Tseng grunted in surprise.

"Okay…first one's done." The syringe was designed to have vials swapped out without removing the needle, which was exactly what Ari did. That one filled up just as fast. Cloud felt Tseng trying to move his hand and squeezed harder.

On the third vial, Zack made use of his bucket, which Cloud was only vaguely aware of. He was too busy squeezing the life out of Tseng's hand and wiggling his toes until he thought they were going to fall off. He closed his eyes tight enough to see stars.

"There we go. All done."

Cloud opened one eye. Ari was capping the vials, all five of them. There was a tiny pad of cotton held tight against his arm by a length of the lurid green tape. Tseng had his eyes closed, magazine forgotten in his lap, patiently waiting for Cloud to let go so he could assess the damage. One chair down, Zack was still gagging over the bucket. Cloud felt rather dizzy, and slumped into Tseng's shoulder to prove it. He never wanted to do this again.

"I'll have the results for you in two hours or so. Why don't you take him downstairs and get him something to eat while I get to work?"

Tseng nodded, stood, and picked Cloud up, twisting him a little to accommodate Cloud's grip on his hand. It was easier than trying to wrest his hand free and coaxing Cloud to his feet.

"Thank you," he said, and carried Cloud out the door. Zack waved weakly.


	17. Let down and revelation

And now, the dining-room proudly presents...a new chapter. I am so freakin' happy wth this! I got all kinds of info covered, had fun with yazzy, and got to bring Simmons back. I also got it done relatively quickly, all things considered. Now, I couldn't have done this one without my dear and darling SinfulSecrets- you can find out who he is on my profile page- and my precious Alex, who brainstorms with me at work. I love you all! Read, review, and give me more ideas!

* * *

Cloud came to his senses while Tseng was prodding him in the ribs, urging him to at least consider the food in front of him. He blinked, listened to Tseng's exasperated words, then picked up an apple fritter and nibbled on the edge.

"About time," Tseng muttered, picking up his tea. "I had no idea you were afraid of needles."

"I'm not."

"You went completely unresponsive. What else should I call it?"

"I've never lost so much blood at one time."

"It wasn't all that much, really."

"Maybe not for _you_."

"Ah, there you are. Welcome back to reality. Eat your fritter."

Cloud considered this, decided that Tseng had probably been right, and wolfed down the pastry.

"Tseng?"

"Mmmm?"

"What will happen, if my levels are too high?"

Tseng shrugged.

"Shots, I imagine. Enough to level you out. The last thing we want is for you to wind up going postal."

"Postal?"

"Homicidal. To go postal is a phrase generally used in reference to losing one's mind and killing or trying to kill people in one's workplace."

"Oh."

"Cloud, when she asked if you had noticed any other displays of unusual strength, you said you threw someone into a desk."

"Uh-huh."

"Who was it?"

Cloud hesitated.

"_Cloud_."

"Reno," Cloud mumbled.

"Reno?"

"Yeah."

"That explains his sudden attachment to Sephiroth."

"You knew about that?"

"Cloud, Reno is mine. Regardless of what I happen to be busy with, I make sure to keep an eye on him."

"How does it explain him getting all hot for Sephiroth?"

"It's simple. He is a formidable fighter on his own, but gang life taught him to rally behind the biggest, strongest person available. Not only that, but he should do anything to get in their favor. Reno is insatiable, Sephiroth likes being dominant…put it together and you have one clingy street-rat and a wall of muscle between him and the threat he's decided you pose. Animal instinct."

It seemed strange to hear Tseng talk about Reno as if he were little more than a pet, a creature to be observed and played with but never acknowledged as an individual. Tseng was so good at treating Cloud like he mattered. Like he was more than a pretty face. He treated them all that way.

"I didn't mean to."

"It doesn't matter. He knows you can hurt him. If and when he settles down and gets used to it, he'll be friendly again. Until then, he'll try and scare you off, posturing to make you think he's bigger and badder than he looks. Wait it out and ignore him."

Cloud picked a banana out of the bowl of fruit on the table, peeled it, and began to eat, thinking about the busy morning and all the information he'd gotten.

"Where do the other two work?"

"Other two of what?" Tseng asked, more interested in his tea and the newspaper spread over the table.

"Yazoo's brothers. Where are they?"

"Oh, them. Loz works in the armory. Kadaj is in the tech department for the army."

"Can I meet them?"

"Perhaps. You won't like Kadaj- he's a cocky little brat."

"I don't mind."

"You'll mind when you meet him. I'll see what I can do."

Cloud was halfway through his banana when Zack dropped onto the bench beside him, nursing a bottle of apple juice.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Will be. I hate puking."

"Most people do," Tseng murmured dismissively.

"Aaaaanyway, Doc said to give this to you- forgot to send it with Tseng when he carried you out, I guess. Look it over before your results get in." Zack pushed a laminated page over to Cloud, who took it and examined it curiously.

No trace Mako present in body

**5- **Natural sources- international average

**8-** Natural sources- Nibleheim

**12- **Outside sources: drugs, proximity to reactor/flow/spring

**15- **Glow manifests in eyes.

**17-** Minimal increase in physical strength.

**30- **SOLDIER Third Class

**45-** SOLDIER Second Class

**70-** SOLDIER First Class

**80-** Maximum human resistance

**()-** Not including Nibleheim

Cloud studied the chart for awhile. He kept coming back to the notation at the bottom.

"Why isn't Nibleheim included in the international average?"

"There's so much Mako in the area that it's not a decent average with the rest of the Planet."

"And what does this measure, exactly?"

"Tseng? You can explain this better than I can."

Tseng put his tea down, looked at the chart, and tapped the second entry.

"It's simple," he said. "The numbers indicate the point where a change occurs. Around the world, it's normal for someone to have up to a five point rating from the environment they live in. In Nibleheim, it can reach eight points. Drugs like glow and dragon dust are Mako based. They can raise the level of Mako in the body up to a rating of 12, just like living very close to or working in a reactor or natural Mako flow can. Serious exposure in any form always causes glow by the time the rating hits 15. It can happen earlier, but it never stays hidden after 15 points. Measureable change in your strength shows up by 17 points. SOLDIERs Third Class have a rating between 30 and 45. Second Class rate from 45 to 70. First Class SOLDIERs rate around 70 points, but never more than 80."

"What's Sephiroth?"

"He rates an unheard of 92."

"Vincent?"

"87."

"Where do you think I am?"

"18 to 20."

Cloud pushed the chart back to Zack.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Sure thing."

They wound up in a second waiting area. Tseng continued to peruse his newspaper, and Cloud curled up around Zack, still tired from blood loss and the busy 

night he'd had. Zack was perfectly content to have a blonde space heater sharing the couch with him. They both dozed.

"-oud. Cloud? Wake _up_, Spiky."

"Mmnuh?"

"Greetings, stranger," Yazoo said dryly. "Welcome back to the real world. I have your results."

Cloud scrambled upright, nearly elbowing Zack in a very tender place as he did so. Yazoo smiled faintly, waiting politely for Cloud to collect himself.

"Ready?"

Cloud nodded.

"According to the tests, you've got a score of twenty-two."

"Twenty _what_?"

"Twenty–two."

"He should be showing more than that," Zack argued. Cloud pressed back into him, shivering. Eight points away from a Third Class SOLDIER.

"Not necessarily. Being from Nibleheim, he does have some natural immunity to it. A little usually goes a long way with Mako, but Cloud's body keeps it from going quite as far because he's grown up in an environment that's slightly toxic. To stay alive, he built up resistance."

"Did Doctor Shendo write up a recommended schedule for him?" Tseng asked. Yazoo nodded.

"Once a week. Minimal dosage. She set it up so he'd be in here with Zack. Good thing, too. I can only shuffle appointments so much before it becomes very obvious what I'm up to."

"How many times do you have to be told not to-"

"No, stop right there. I swap schedules for the good of those involved. MacIntyre and Vans, remember? Both of them get confrontational after shots, they didn't get along, and they were scheduled within ten minutes of each other. We had three fights in here before I moved Vans back an hour and a half. Dallas. He gets sick like Mr. Fair here, but worse. Always late to drills because his shots were scheduled in the morning. I 

swapped him with another guy who had an evening set. Problem solved. It's not like I'm mixing it up _just_ to amuse myself."

"You have."

"But I don't anymore. I'm a good little clone who does as he's told. If you want attitude or acting out, go talk to Kadaj. He's in a _fine_ mood today. And if you want mindless obedience, I'm sure Loz would like a visit. Excuse me, I have work to do."

He dropped a folder into Cloud's lap, stepped over Zack's outstretched legs, and left with the proverbial storm cloud rumbling ominously over his head.

"Next person to mouth off to him is going to have a hell of a time," Tseng chuckled, folding his paper and putting it to the side.

"You did that on _purpose_," Cloud realized.

"Of course I did. No one argues like he does. And I got a nice report on who to introduce you to, if anyone. Kadaj isn't having a day suited for visitors. Loz is. If we both have time, you'll be going to the armory later. Information gathering at its simplest."

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder how you got where you are," Zack muttered, getting up. "And then you go and do something like that, and I remember."

"I do like to get in a little practice every now and then. Cloud, would you go with Zack? I have to turn in a report."

"Uh-huh."

--

"What were you doing out at the Stables, anyway?"

"The _what_?"

"The Stables," Zack laughed. "'s what we- they- call the SOLDIERs barracks."

"Oh," Cloud mumbled. "I wanted to see Tseng."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No."

"If it's ever a problem again, you can climb in with me. If you get against me back, I can't kick you."

Cloud smiled.

"Thanks, but Vincent said he'd be back this afternoon. I'm covered."

"'kay. You up for some sparring later? After lunch?"

"Uh-huh."

"See you at three."

"Alright."

Zack jogged off towards the gym and his session with the regular army. Cloud waved after him, then trudged back towards the main building. He kicked up some dust as he went, not at all eager to go back. Someone would want to know where he'd been. He was lucky Vincent didn't know- if he did, he was in trouble- but he could still be in for it if someone like Sephiroth had noticed. Lost in these and other depressing thoughts, Cloud was entirely unaware of the person sneaking up behind him until the ground abruptly dropped away and he was swung into the air. He yelled and thrashed, experienced a moment of freefall before he landed in strong arms and was flung easily over a broad shoulder.

"Kinda jumpy, aren't you?"

"_Simmons_?"

The blonde man grinned.

"Mornin' kid. Get tested?"

"I-yeah."

"What's the verdict?"

"Way higher than I wanted."

"That bad?"

"Yeah."

"It ain't all that bad, y'know? There are all kindsa perks to having Mako in you."

"It makes me different," Cloud scowled. "And that's never good. Can we not talk about it?"

"Whatever."

"Um…what are you doing, anyway?" Cloud asked, noting that they were veering off course and headed for the garages.

"Tseng asked me to help out with a cover story. Hang on." Simmons swung Cloud back to the ground and handed him a bag. "Put these on."

Cloud took a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt out of the bag and stared at them.

"What are these for?"

"Put them on and I'll explain."

"This is _never _going to fit," Cloud muttered, holding the shirt up. "You have to be _built_ to wear one of these."

"Just put it on."

"I'm going to look-"

"Like a short SOLDIER. Trust me."

Skeptical, Cloud stepped behind a stack of crates and changed. The shorts were a bit big, but the shirt fit like it had been made for him, clinging comfortably to his chest, stomach, and back. Surprised, he walked out to join Simmons in a daze.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"When did what happen?" Simmons chuckled, plucking Cloud's clothes from his hands and shoving them into the bag, which he tossed into the nearest truck bed.

"I'm not supposed to be size."

"That's what comes of training with that red-headed wraith in you wing, and learning swordplay from the Colonel. You build muscle or you fail. You've been here long enough, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but- whoa!"

Simmons lifted Cloud back onto his shoulder and marched back out into the open, toting Cloud like a sack of potatoes.

"I can walk!" Cloud complained, prodding Simmons' spine angrily.

"But I can move faster like this. The story is that the Colonel brought you out to go running with me this morning, 'kay?"

"Who?"

"Colonel Fair."

"_Zack_?"

"We can't all call him by his first name, kid."

"My name is Cloud."

"I'm Charles. Call me Chuck. Got the story straight?"

"I guess, but…why are you doing this? I-"

"Killed a sick freak who really got on my nerves. He had it coming the moment he set foot in the Stables, kid." Cloud squawked indignantly at the name. Chuck ignored him. "You just had a good reason. If any of us had offed him because he gave us the creeps, we would've been killed for it ourselves. You've got self defense on your side."

"B-but th-th-that isn't the p-point," Cloud said, stuttering as Chuck bounded up the stairs leading to the main doors. "I k-k-k-killed-d one of y-your peop-p-p-ple. I-I thought-t-t you were really close knit."

"We are. Ever heard the saying that there's one in every family? Even we have our problems. Look at _your_ happy little family. You've got General Psycho to deal with."

"General _what_?"

"Psycho. I heard what he did to you. You're a tough little trooper to have come out of one of his tantrums in one piece."

"That was supposed to be a _secret_!"

"No secret is safe from a SOLDIER."

Chuck carried Cloud into the nearest elevator, ignoring the funny look the secretary was giving him.

"Can you at least carry me in a better position? I feel like a sack of flour."

"Sack of flour doesn't have elbows as boney as yours," Chuck snorted. "Nah, you just hang there and look exhausted. Let's see how good an actor you are."


	18. A Lull

Hey, all, it's me again. I bring you the newest chapter of our favorite story. Yay for the return of Vincent! I have a few announcements here, okay? Listen closely...

First: I'm heading off to college this Sunday. I will not be on as often, and will not post as often- I think, I don't really know yet- but I will still be working every chance I get on my writing.

Second: To those of you who continue to send me reviews- I love you all. You make my day and really make writing a rewarding use of my time.

Third: To those of you who send me ideas and challenges- You people make think, and you make me dream. I never tire of these things. I have all the requests written up in a file, and the current ones are set in my screen-saver so I see them often and can't forget. Keep sending things to me, I will write them and you will feel special.

Finally: I have seen some authors announcing the 'gifts' they have recieved in reviews form thier readers. I wonder if I might get one or two from you. I simple cookie will do, or something fancier.

Yes, yes, you can read the chapter now.

* * *

"_There_ you are."

Chuck froze. Cloud twisted around to get a look at who he already knew was blocking the way. Sephiroth, still in his pajamas, looking terribly smug.

"I didn't see you at breakfast, Cloud. What were you thinking, sneaking-"

"He didn't sneak," Chuck interrupted. He let Cloud slide off his shoulder and onto the floor. "He was out running with me."

"Running."

"Yes," Cloud said defensively. "Running."

"I've never seen those clothes before…are they new?"

"Borrowed. I don't have anything right for running in. We don't get out much."

"Uh-_huh_

."

"Excuse me, but I really have to get going. See you later, Cloud?"

Cloud opened his mouth to respond, but Spehiroth cut in.

"I didn't say you could leave, SOLDIER."

"I don't need your permission, Sephiroth. You are no longer an officer in command." Chuck ruffled Cloud's hair and headed to the door. "Cloud, tell the Colonel that we miss him at poker, would you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Take care."

As soon as the door closed, Sephiroth whirled to face Cloud, advancing on him until he was backed into the wall.

"What have you done _now_?" he hissed, grabbing Cloud's shoulders and shaking him hard enough to make him see double for a minute.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Sephroth spat. "I can tell you've been up to seomthing. What is it now? Going to give me more than a broken arm?" He waved the arm in question, not in a cast but still in a brace, which Cloud had found odd but not questioned. "Are you going to tell more lies to Tseng? Get him to try and fulfill his threats? It'll never work, you 

naïve little brat. I can make rufus do whatever I want, and Tseng _works_ for Rufus. He can _never_ be more than another follower."

"You're jealous," Cloud murmured, surpsied.

"_What_?"

"You're jealous," Cloud repeated. "You hate that Tseng can do what he wants to and you can't. You hate that I'm getting where I think I want to go without doing anything that you can understand. We have things we want, and all you had is Rufus- you don't even have him anymore, not really."

"How _dare_ y-"

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, ducking under Sephiroth's arm and sidestepping out of reach. "I can't help you, and hating me isn't going to do either of us any good."

He left Sephiroth standing in the entry, looking like someone had just slapped him in the face with a dead fish. Smiling to himself, Cloud trotted to his room to put on some decent clothes.

--

By mid-afternoon, Cloud had relaxed enough to ignore the thought of Sephiroth altogether. He trotted into the gym eagerly, looking forward to time well spent with Zack. Zack was already there, leaning on his practice sword.

"Get back to the wing okay?" he asked, strolling over to chat while Cloud checked his sword over.

"Mmhm. Oh, I have a message for you."

"Really? Who from?"

"Charles Simmons. He wanted you to know that you're missed at poker."

Zack looked as if he oculdn't decide how to react.

"I…I am? He said…that?"

"Uh-huh."

"_Chuck Simmons_ said they want me at poker?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Zack stared blankly at Cloud, then stepped into the ring and lifted his sword into a starting position.

"I'll be damned," he said softly.

The subject died for the next wenty minutes or so, until Cloud dredged it up during a brief lull in the sparring.

"Why don't you play poker with them anymore? You used to play, right?"

"Do you _have_ to ask?"

"Yes."

"I used to play poker with them a couple of nights a week. Just a bunch of us from the Stables. On a good night, it'd turn into a tournament style thing. Great fun. I quit going after Seph and I were moved."

"Why?" Cloud asked, bringing his sword around to block Zack's.

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop? You enjoyed it, didn't you? You just said it was fun."

"Yeah it was, but…I couldn't go back."

"Why not?"

Zack sighed, forcing Cloud's sword down nearly to the floor with a screech of mteal-on-metal.

"Cloud, I'm straight. Everyone in the Stables knew that. I like my lovers with breasts. We traded skin mags around and acted like what we were- a bunch of straight men without girlfriends. And then I got shipped off to an auction house and trained to take it up the ass because I'd been a nice guy and told my closest friend that I'd follow wherever he went. I'm not a SOLDIER. I'm a sex toy. I live to lie on my back for another man, who happens to be younger than me _and_ the man who runs the entire company. I can't go back and face them like that."

Cloud went quietfor a minute, considering this. He had known Zack wasn't happy about being tossed into the life of a slave without so much as a warning, but he hadn't known Zack didn't like men at _all_. That must be terrible for him.

"They still respect you," he murmured.

"Do not."

"They do. Chuck refers to you as the Colonel. Was that your rank?"

Zack stopped dead in his tracks.

"The…the Colonel?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was about to be promoted to Colonel when Seph and I were shipped out. I never made it. And they call me that?"

"They miss you. Go play poker with them. They put up with me, and they all know what I am. I've never beenanything different."

Zack smiled slightly.

"Maybe I will. Thanks, Spikey."

--

Vincent was curled on his favorite couch when Cloud tip-toed into the library after dinner. He waved Cloud over without looking up fro mhis book. Cloud settled on the couch beside him, waiting until Vincent was done with the page.

"I hear you got mouthy with Sephiroth thismorning. Good for you."

"I didn't really think about it," Cloud mumbled. "I just said whatever came to mind."

"You've got him wandering around looking like someone just clubbed him over the head. Whatever you said threw him for a number of very sudden loops."

"Um…"

"I also heard about the death of a SOLDIER last night."

"I didn't _mean_ to!"

"And your Mako testing."

"And the level?"

"Yes. Impressive."

"I wouldn't call it _that_."

Vincent put the book down across his knee.

"Twenty-two on the scale and nearly no visible signs? That's vvvery impressive. Even I didn't manage that. Nor did Sephiroth."

"What, your eyes? That was Chaos, wasn't it?"

"His influence. That isn't what I was referring to. I was roughly a level fifteen when I started to change, Cloud. I got taller than I was ever going to be if I'd grown natraully. When I hit twenty-five or so, my bones changed shape. I spent several months with a woman's pelvic structure because my skeleton had changed gender. Sephiroth and I both have skeletal structures no normal human body can form into because of the changes the Mako wrought. You're a twenty-two, and there's been nothing worrisome. You are _extremely_ lucky."

"Oh," Cloud said softly. "I'm still not happy about it."

"You don't have to be. Just understand that you are a phenomenon."

"Okay."

Vincent picked his book up again. Cloud sighed and leaned into him, inhaling deeply. Vincent smelled like he always did, like paper and leather and a faintly metallic scent, all under a spicy smell from the soap he used. All together, it was a warm, comforting scent, one Cloud associated with safety.

"Missed me?"

"Sephiroth crawled into bed with me."

"That didn't answer m- say that again."

"Sepiroth crawled into bed with me."

Vincent put the book down,closing it over his finger to save the place and giving Coud his full attention.

"He got into _bed_ with you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Night before last. Why else do you think I went looking for Tseng?"

"I assume it was because I wasn't there," Vincent sighed. "Did he give a reason for it?"

"He just wanted to cuddle."

"_Cuddle_."

"Mmhm."

"He's been trying to kill you and destroy your reputation, and he hops into bed with you at the first oppourunity. Once there, he does _not_ try to force himself on you and get you into trouble, but instead uses you as an oversized stuffed toy. Is that what you're telling me?"

Cloud nodded. Vincent closed his eyes and dropped his head back agasint the couch.

"I will _never_ understand him," he groaned.

"Um…sorry?"

"Not your fault. He's just so…him, I suppose, but it's irritating. I'd gotten used to predicting his moves."

"He was predictable?" Cloud asked, skeptical.

"He was."

"And…he stopped after what?"

"Guess,' Vincent said dryly.

"After I got here?"

"Bingo."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not."

"I wouldn't say it if you weren't doing it. Stop. Sephiroth is who and what he is, through no fault of yours. Worrying is just going to keep both of us up at night."

"Speakingof which, why weren't you back yesterday, like you said?"

"I forgot that the medical staff rejoices at every chance to examine me and tends to find eveyr possible excuse to keep me once they've gotten their hands on me. It can be very inconveinient."

"I bet," Cloud murmured thoughtfully, wriggling his way under Vincent's arm and relaxing against his hip. "Do they do the same thing to Sephiroth?"

"_I_ don't throw people when I'm cranky."

"Oh. And he does?"

"His record is fifteen yards."

Cloud winced.

"I'll remember that."

"Mmm. See that you do."


	19. Remembering and Using

As I said, here we see some more action and drama. These last few bits have been the calm before the storm, so to speak. We get a bit more personal with CLoud's back story, and Cloud lands himself in trouble- as per usual. He wasn't in trouble in thelast chapter, after all, nor in the one before that. Therefore, it is a given that he will be in trouble now, as there is at least a one in three ratio. (I dind'tcome up with that deliberately, it just came in a flash of inspiration.) For now, I say thakn you for gifts- which would be listed if I'd had the time, but I didn't- and pout in the hopes of coaxing a few more out of you.

Until then, I remain ever your faithful author.

* * *

Cloud fell off the bed at some hour of the night that no one had any business being awake at. Rubbing his elbow, he crawled back into bed and felt around for Vincent's arm. When he found it, he lifted it, rolled under, and let it fall over him again. Thus settled, he prepared to fall asleep again.

"One would think that a Mako count of twenty-two would do wonders for your night vision."

Vincent's arm slid down over Cloud's throat and tightened. Cloud choked.

"Really, Cloud, I was sure you'd see me when you woke up- most people are more aware of their surroundings when they fall out of bed."

"Ggh!"

"Where's your strength now?" Chaos purred, turning onto his side and petting Cloud's hair with his free hand. "Are you going to throw me across the room, like you did Reno? Or will you crush my throat, like you did for that SOLDIER?"

Cloud said nothing, clawing desperately at Chaos' arm.

"I have to say that I'm impressed, little one. Throwing Reno was one thing, but actually killing someone…I didn't think you had it in you. It's a pleasure to be proven wrong." He paused, as though waiting for a response, and finally took note of Cloud's frantic thrashing. He loosened his grip enough for Cloud to breathe.

"The collar…how did you get out?" Cloud gasped.

"Vincent is easy to manipulate when he's having nightmares. It's a simple thing to scare him into taking the collar off. He frightens so _easily_."

Cloud didn't want to think what Chaos might have done to scare Vincent.

"What do you want with me now?" he demanded.

"Compensation."

"Compen- _no_."

"_Yes_," Chaos chuckled, resuming his methodical stroking of Cloud's hair. He put his claws into it, raking them over Cloud's scalp with just enough force to be borderline pain. "I think it's a fair trade."

"I said no."

"The thing is, Cloud, you don't really have a say in it. I'm bigger and stronger than you, and Vincent can't risk revealing me to everyone, so he can't rat me out. You couldn't make good on our deal, so I'm changing what I want. A deal is a deal."

Cloud protested, fighting against Chaos' grip. The demon smiled at his attempts and rolled onto him, pinning his easily under his hips.

"Get off," Cloud growled, pitching his voice the way he'd heard Tseng do it.

"You may look older, Cloud, but inside you are still a child," Chaos chuckled. "And that child is deathly afraid of me, as children ought to be. I am a creature of nightmare and shadow. I always have been. Playing at being an adult is no more protection against me than throwing pebbles is. If you behave yourself, you might even like this."

"But I don-"

"_Silence_," Chaos hissed, using his weight to press Cloud into the mattress. Cloud squeaked in pain. "You _will_ allow me to do this. You have no say in the matter."

An old memory rose unbidden in Cloud's mind.

_He was thirteen, trembling on the thin mattress. One of the instructors loomed over him. He was a tall, rail-thin man with a sharp face and a gentle voice. His name was Lucas. Cloud was small, even for his age, and still a virgin. This was to be his first lesson in being with another man._

"_The first rule to all this," Lucas said silkily, stroking Cloud's naked thigh, "is knowing your place. You are a slave, little more than an animal. You exist to bring your master pleasure in whatever manner he chooses. You have no rights. You can be bought, sold, and traded as an object. You _are_ an object. And you may have to act like one. That's what you'll be doing today- learning how to lie still and let me have my way with you."_

_Cloud nodded dumbly. Lucas smiled._

"_Good boy. Now, pretend that you are a doll. A rag doll. Do not move a muscle."_

_That was something he could do. Cloud relaxed everything and waited. Lucas rolled him onto his stomach, forcing him to turn his head or suffocate in the mattress. _

"_I said don't move," Lucas said coldly, and hit Cloud under the ribs, hard enough to make him cry out. "And make no noise."_

_Cloud whimpered before he could stop himself, but did not repeat the mistake when Lucas hit him again._

"_Very good, boy. You learn quickly."_

_There was no denying that it hurt. Cloud lay limply on the bed, supported only by the pillow Lucas had shoved under his hips, while the man did his job._

"_Remember, kid, you _stay_ like this. No matter what. Even if I do this." He did something with his hips that involved more movement than Cloud could take comfortably. He yelped. Lucas grabbed his ear and pinched, hard. Cloud stiffened but stopped moving. "Do. Not. Move."_

_They repeated the exercise until Lucas' nails met in Cloud's ear and Cloud stopped flinching._

"_You are a toy," Lucas reminded him, grabbing his hips and jerking him onto his knees. "There is no such thing as a humiliating act. No position is inappropriate. No request can be denied. Nothing. You exist to serve."_

_There were more ways that he could hurt Cloud without using his hands than Cloud had believed possible. Each new method made him move instinctively and make some noise, and each new method brought with it a new punishment. _

_When it was over, Cloud lay limp over Lucas' shoulders, wet with blood and sweat. He was still naked, but didn't even think to feel embarrassed when they passed other slaves in the hall. Many of them were scantily clad. A few were naked. There was Jose, a native of Costa del Sol who had every inch of skin tattooed. He'd been sold by his fiancé to pay for a honeymoon trip with another man. He strolled down the hall in nothing more than his elaborate inked-on scales, exuding confidence. He trained the slaves who were bought for orgies. Tanya marched past them, chained at the neck to a guard's belt. She was a dominatrix, sold and resold because of her masochism but bought again and again because of her skill with a man. _

"_Done breaking him in?" _

_A hand smacked his bare behind. Cloud didn't move. Lucas chuckled._

"_Yep. He learns quick. Wanna give him a try?"_

"_Why not?"_

_Lucas slid Cloud off his shoulder and into the arms of Danny, the security head for the zone of cages Cloud lived in._

"_He didn't even blink," Danny marveled. "And on his first day, even. I'm impressed."_

"_It was nothing," Lucas chuckled._

Chaos tore Cloud's pants away, tossing the bits out of his way with impatient huffs.

_That's right. I am a doll, a toy. Nothing more than a tool for creating pleasure. An object. I do not move. I lie still and allow anything to be done to me._

He relaxed, repeating the words like a mantra in his head. Chaos grunted in surprise when he felt all the tension leave Cloud's body.

"That's right," he said. "You just relax and enjoy the ride."

_Cloud was fifteen and learning the art of faking pleasure. His instructor was Andi, an individual of questionable nationality and a gift for misleading people. No one was entirely sure what sex Andi was, but it was generally assumed that he was male._

"_Some masters don't know how to fuck," he said, settling cross-legged on the bed beside Cloud. "They like to think that they do, though. They all like to think that they're the world's greatest lover. And you have to make them believe it. Do you know how?"_

"_Enjoy it?" Cloud ventured. That would be hard. He had never learned to like sex._

"_No. _Pretend_. You were raised by the kennels, weren't you?" Cloud nodded. "Then surely you played games with the other children born in your year." Another nod. "It's all a game. If you can make your master believe he has skill, then you win. If you can't, then you lose. Simple, isn't it?"_

"_I-"_

"_Of course it is. So, if I do this, what do you do?" He pinched Cloud's nipple between his fingers. Cloud yelped but held still. Andi scowled and dug the nails on his free hand into Cloud's stomach. "Wrong. You _enjoy_ it. Again." He pinched a second time. Cloud managed to turn his cry into a choppy moan and arched partially off the bed. Andi smiled. "We can train you yet, sunshine. Again."_

Chaos stripped himself with the same disregard for his clothing that he had shown Cloud's. Naked, he doubled over and nipped the skin over Cloud's ribs. Swallowing the angry cry trying to force its way out of his mouth, Cloud made a sound half-way between a whimper and a moan. It was an uncertain noise, as though he liked it but didn't want to like it.

"That's it. I told you this would be good."

Cloud played his part with ability any actor would be jealous of. He moaned at the right moments, and arched against Chaos' hips as though he couldn't get enough of the demon's touch. He whimpered when Chaos pulled away, gasped when his sharp teeth left bloody little marks all over his body. He even managed to say Chaos' name once or twice.

--

Finished with his game, Chaos lay on Cloud, only slightly out of breath and exuding an air of satisfaction.

"You've been taught very well," he chuckled, lacing his fingers with Cloud and squeezing until all the blood was gone from their knuckles. "You make a good lover. Maybe I'll keep you."

"I don't want to be_ kept_," Cloud said acidly.

"But you already are kept. You were a gift to the President of this company."

"Then I can't be yours anyway."

"Do you think he can contain me? I could break out of here now, and I could take you with me. A lifetime as my lover."

"If you can break out," Cloud said slowly, "why haven't you done it yet?"

"I have all I need here. Food, shelter, attractive men, enough books to keep Vincent distracted for years…what more do I need? I am not exploited the way you are. I do what I want to do. For now, this is all the home I need. When it suits me, I will leave."

"And I'll stay." Cloud wriggled hopefully, trying to get out from under Chaos' sweaty weight. The demon let him get mostly free, then settled heavily on his arm with a sigh.

"I'm not that easy to get away from, you silly thing. It takes more than a good lay to distract me. Stop moving, would you?"

Cloud responded by rolling back onto his stomach. To do so, he had to lie on Chaos' back, right between his wings. It was a bit of a stretch and made his arm hurt, but he managed.

"What are you up to now?" Chaos asked, craning his neck to look at Cloud. Cloud ignored him and folded his free arm under his chin, settling down as if he was comfortable. "I asked you a question. Answer it."

"Going to sleep," Cloud said irritably. "_I _am tired, and if I'm up here, you can't chew on me while I sleep."

Chaos chuckled and settled himself in the blankets.

"I told you it would be enjoyable," he said smugly. "And it was. You'll like being mine."

Cloud said nothing.

After a few long minutes, Chaos relaxed under him and Cloud felt the weight on his arm lessen just enough to pull it free. Chaos grunted warningly, but Cloud only tucked the arm close to his chest and closed his eyes.

--

It took some time, but Chaos finally fell asleep. He'd folded his wings over Cloud, like a living blanket that he might have enjoyed if it hadn't been attached to the back of a sadistic, body-snatching monster.

He tried moving slightly. Chaos didn't respond. Carefully, he arched his back, lifting his upper body off Chaos' back and looking around the dark room. By a lucky chance, Vincent had left the closet light on. A faint bit of light seeped out from under the door and glinted off Vincent's collar, lying under his desk chair.

Cloud settled down again, shifting his arms so they were hooked around the base of Chaos' wings and hitching the rest of his body forward until he was hunched completely on Chaos' back. When he was sure he had a decent hold, he sat up and jerked his arms in front of him, forcing Chaos' wings as far forward and up as they could go. The demon woke with a yell. Cloud gripped his ribs with his knees and stayed put, putting as much pressure on the wings as possible. It was like twisting a person's arm behind their back- it hurt, and too much thrashing could really do damage. In this case, he thought it might dislocate the ball joints in Chaos' back.

Chaos roared angrily, bucking and thrashing in a desperate attempt to get Cloud off. Cloud hung on, not letting go of the wings. It seemed he'd been right about how easily they could be hurt. They fluttered a bit, unable to do much because of how it hurt, but Cloud still collected a handful of cuts and scrapes from the claws on the upper joints.

The door banged open.

"Hey, what's all the-" Zack trailed off, staring. He dropped his flashlight.

"Help me!" Cloud yelped, digging his heels into the soft skin of Chaos' sides. The demon roared again, reaching up and back, claws bared. "_Zack_!"

Zack threw himself into the fray, grabbing Chaos' hands and pinning them together in one of his. Chaos hissed and bit him, earning a yowl of pain and a hefty smack to the back of his head. He pulled back and shook his head, trying to clear it, and left himself open for the right hook that Zack delivered a moment later. It hit him squarely in the jaw with enough force to throw the demon off the bed. Cloud scrambled free before he was flattened and snatched up the collar.

"Zack!" he called, and tossed it. Zack caught it and crawled over the bed to fasten it, then paused.

"What are you _waiting_ for? Put it on!"

"I broke his jaw," Zack said softly. "Shit. I need to heal it. Hold his head for a minute."

"_Heal_ it?" Cloud repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Just sit here," Zack said, pointing at a spot on the floor by Chaos' head. Cloud sat. Zack lifted Chaos' inert form enough to get his head into Cloud's lap. "Support his head and try not to touch his jaw."

When he was sure Cloud was going to stay put, Zack went to Vincent's trunk, which Cloud had been told to never open and lifted the lid. He began to rummage.

Cloud buried the fingers of one hand in Chaos' hair, ready to use it as leverage should the demon wake up before they got him changed back.

"I _knew _it!" Zack crowed. He let the lid of the trunk bang closed and hurried to Cloud's side with a glowing ball in his hand. The glow increased as Cloud watched. When it reached a peak, Zack held it to Chaos' jaw and whispered, "Heal."

The glow transferred to Chaos' skin for a minute, then faded. When it did, his jaw hung open in a far more normal way than before.

"That's a Materia!" Cloud realized.

"Uh-huh. We're lucky he's got this one. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Zack fastened the collar around Chaos' neck. The demon's face and form melted back into Vincent's. He stirred, moaned, and opened his eyes.

"Hey there, sunshine," Zack side cheerfully. "How's the jaw feel?"

Vincent ignored him, scrambling to his feet and hurrying to the dresser. He dug his cuffs out and put them on, even the rarely-worn ankle ones. Only then did he relax enough to sit on the edge of his bed.

"You told him," he said dully. Cloud nodded.

"You told me you hadn't."

"I know, but-"

"I trusted you with the most important piece of information I possess, Cloud. And you not only told someone, you then lied and told me you hadn't."

Cloud hung his head.

"I made him tell me," Zack cut in. "I knew he was involved when you got sick, so I kinds made him tell me."

"And what did you do to _make_ him tell you?"

"Bent him over a railing on one of the upper floor balconies and insinuated that I'd dump him over the edge if he didn't tell me the truth."

Vincent stared blankly at Zack for a moment, then slumped back onto the bed, laughing too hard to say a word.

"You don't…um…have any kind of reactions to having Materia used on you, do you?" Zack asked carefully. Vincent waved him off with one hand. Zack looked at Cloud. "Have you seen him do this before?"

"No."

"So why's he doing it now?"

"It was so _simple_," Vincent gasped from the bed. "No…no posturing, no macho…banter…j-just simple tell me or die…I'd have…never have even…_thought_ of trying that! No one would have!"

"I think the Healing made him loopy," Zack whispered to Cloud. Cloud nodded.

--

Vincent remained where he was, laughing until he couldn't breathe. When he calmed down, he slid off the bed and made shooing motions at Zack.

"Go away," he said. "And tell no one of this."

"But-"

"I need to speak to Cloud."

"Yeah, but he's-"

"Naked and no doubt exhausted. The quicker I can make this, the better. Leave."

Zack stood and shuffled disconsolately out the door, stopping only to retrieve his flashlight and say a quick goodnight.

"He forced you," Vincent said quietly. Cloud nodded. "You played along." Nod. "Did you agree to anything this time?" Cloud winced at the 'this time' but shook his head. "What did he tell you? Anything?"

"That he can leave anytime he wants, and why he stays here."

"Really," Vincent murmured thoughtfully. "And why is that?"

"He says he has everything he needs here. Food, shelter, and books to keep you busy." Vincent snorted at that. "What?"

"It takes far more than a good book to keep me busy. He just doesn't understand that. Come on, you need to clean up. And so do I."


	20. Anger

This is my...third chapter this month? I hope you all haven't gotten used to this, because I am making no promises. I've simply been inspired. It is time for me to thank all of you who gave me things. See below for my delighted raving. The sweets got me through the initial move-in depression. I know I may have missed one or two of you ( I think you sent things on other stories) but know that I appreciate everything you give me.

From Lysiaamazon- Monkey Bread. I had no clue what it was, looked it up, made it at my aunt's house, and fell in love.

From UkeGlomper- Vegan chocolate chip cookies. It's always good to know that my addictions can be good for me.

From d0rkgoddess- fudge. Oh, ye who believes in the simple pleasures...I love you.

From LoLoChan- award-winning double chocolate chip cookies. Mmm...sugary goodness in my veins.

From aakahasha: cookies. One can never have enough.

From Toons- Vanilla cake with pink icing and little sprinkles shaped like Cloud's head. I'm not sure if I ought to eat the spinkles or beat Cloud's head agasint the wall, but I love it all the same.

From KajaKataMaran, my dear and darling devotee- Billy-the-bookcase from Ikea, a jar of pickled herring, and I'll even throw in a maypole or two. I'm guessing you're from...Sweden or Denmark, or somewhere thereabouts.

From Kanpa- large package of Final Fantasy VII school supplies. I needed these. The boys can keep me company wherever I go.

From UkeGlomper- Lemon drop cookies. I love lemons!

From KomiKitty- An Interwebz. Yaaaaaay! A playmate! And by the way, dear, I'm guessing the poor man wne through one, perhaps two walls.

**This is horribly long already, but I'll simply leave it at this: if yo uhave questions about a certain someone's behavior, ask me. I wil answer your questoins in great detail.**

* * *

"So," Vincent sighed.

"Huh? Ow!"

"Don't complain- you're lucky he didn't do more damage than he did," Vincent muttered, smoothing disinfectant over a deep set of puncture wounds in Cloud's shoulder. "I've seen him take a real bite out of people."

"This has happened before?"

"No."

"Then wh-"

"Once, we had a trio of assassins that were targeting Rufus. They were captured, and it quickly became clear that they had been hired. No amount of interrogation would get a word out of them. Tseng asked me to loose Chaos on them and see what that would do. I did, because I was still new and wanted to do anything to please Tseng and encourage him to keep me. Chaos raped all three of them, and killed one after he learned that the man was a mute. When he was dead, Chaos consumed his flesh, and he took pieces out of the other two."

Cloud twisted out of Vincent's grip to stare up at him.

"You _let_ him out?" he squeaked. "On purpose?"

"I had not yet learned how life was here, Cloud. I was raised to a life of servitude, and I adored Tseng. He was my world. His acceptance was all I lived on. I would have done anything to please him. I didn't truly understand Chaos then, either. We were still waging a war with each other then, and letting him out was an easy thing."

"And Chaos killed one of them," Cloud said softly. Vincent nodded. "Did you get the information?"

"I did. I learned who we were dealing with, where they were located, and why they were targeting us. And then I forced Chaos down. I haven't let him loose deliberately since then. I'm sure you understand why."

"Yeah, but…didn't you know how bad Chaos was?"

"Yes. But I wanted to please Tseng. Love makes us do many things, Cloud. Any kind of love, and any kind of thing. I would have cut my heart out if Tseng had asked it."

Cloud sat still, thinking about this, while Vincent returned to treating Cloud's injuries. Most of the damage was on Cloud's back, with a few straying onto his arms and legs, as well as a neat set of teeth marks in the back of his neck.

"Vincent?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry. About telling Zack and not telling you I had."

"You were threatened. It's understandable."

"He didn't say anything about me telling you what I'd done," Cloud said softly. "That was all me. I thought you'd get angry if I told you."

"I _am_ angry."

"But-"

"Cloud, you were raised in the kennels, weren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"You've never ticked someone off when they didn't yell and hit you."

"Right."

"I don't get dramatic when I'm angry. It makes it easier for Chaos to get loose." Vincent stuck a bandage over a scratch. "I prefer to contain it and use the force to further my own ends."

"What?"

"It means, Cloud, that I don't let anyone know I'm angry until I'm going to do something about it. For example, when I'm about to hit their skull broadside with a cast-iron griddle. Or when they're about to run full-tilt into a web of razor wire."

Cloud froze. He turned around slowly, looking up at Vincent.

"What did you say?"

"I was kidding about the wire," Vincent said easily, smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "I rarely have access to razor wire. The griddle actually happened, though. I broke all the bones in the right side of his head. He died in seconds. A very messy way to die- I really didn't know my own strength."

"Chaos?" Cloud ventured.

"No."

"But-"

"I told you that you are an anomaly, Cloud. Before I met you, I was sure it was impossible to come out of the kennels or any serious auction-house without severe anger and violence problems. Reno has them. Sephiroth has them. Even Zack can't always control himself. I can't either."

"But, Vincent, you-"

"Happen to be a _very_ good actor. Did you think I was so calm and content that I'd let your poisoning me go without being angry? Did you honestly think I wouldn't want to punish you for revealing my secret to Zack? Do you believe that after sharing one mind for years, Chaos and I haven't rubbed off on each other?"

"N-no," Cloud whimpered. He scooted back on the bench, wanting to put some distance between himself and Vincent.

"Apparently you did. You're too trusting, Cloud. If I was like Sephiroth or Reno, I could have killed you a dozen times. I could have hurt you in ways that would make anything you experienced in the kennels seem mild. I am the only man in the harem who has suffered more than you- and I _learned_ from it. I use everything to my advantage, something you should learn before Chaos gets loose again. Find somewhere else to spend the rest of the night- our door will be locked."

He dropped the roll of bandages on the bench and stalked to the door. There, he paused and looked back at Cloud.

"You also ought to learn how to quit when you're ahead," he said acidly. "Continual apologizing will anger even the calmest people."

Cloud finished caring for his wounds and curled up on the bench, utterly overwhelmed.

_I should have known. Not everyone can be like…like who? Tseng, maybe. Evyn? I hardly ever talk to him, so I don't know. Chuck was a sarcastic jerk when we met, but he never got angry at me, or tried to hurt me. Zack? He didn't really do anything when he made me tell…he just said he'd let me fall, and that isn't _really_ bad, but I don't know any more. He was yelling, and he really did seem serious. I want to go home._

Home. Funny that he was thinking of the ClearWater Kennels as home now, after longing to be away from them for so long. Without meaning to, he pictured the place: A low building that sprawled in a small valley in Nibleheim, built of stone. One wing of it was high-ceilinged and grand, built to accommodate the tastes of the clients who came to have slaves paraded before them. The residential areas were set into the ground- to make it even harder to escape, the areas housing adults and teenagers were built like mazes that shifted on mechanical belts according to a schedule none of the salves 

could grasp. If you were over eight years old, you lived away from the adults. Small children were caged together in groups of twelve, one from each month of the year, and the cages were kept in stacks according to year. A master could have his or her pick of a year or a month, as though they were fine wines in a cellar. As you grew older, your cagemates lessened in number, until, but the age of thirteen, you shared a cage with only one other. At thirteen, you also moved to another part of the warren, one that kept the teenagers. Training began then, the sexual part of it. Servitude had been taught to them as soon as they were old enough to learn, along with the basic education they were required to receive. ClearWater was too high class to skimp on that. The warren was all damp stone, kept warm by massive heaters that rattled and hummed most of the year. It was humid- only vigorous cleaning and religious application of sealant kept mold and mosses from growing.

The move to the adult areas happened when you turned eighteen, provided you were male. Girls were moved when they turned sixteen. If you had some kind of attribute the kennel masters wanted, you were put into the breeder's cages, to be paired off with a suitable woman. Otherwise, you went into the bachelor's cages and continued to learn about the world you were being trained to join. That was if you hadn't been bought already and left to be trained for something in particular. Bachelor's cages housed one and were hardly tall enough for you to sit up in. they were stacked only one high now. If you weren't bought, you would remain there until someone bought you or you were taken away for some other reason.

It was a harsh, cruel world. You slept under a single blanket with your arm as a pillow. Food was simple and only enough to keep you healthy. Masters were sadistic, guards were perverted, and trainers were whatever they wanted to be. Even the breeding mothers were distant, because they knew they couldn't keep their children anyway. Better to keep them from getting attached, so there was no need for painful separation when they grew old enough to be put with the other toddlers.

An unpleasant existence, but it was home all the same. He'd been born there, the product of an experimental tryst between his mother and a stud rented from another kennel. He'd been raised there, running around his pen with a horde of other children his own age. He'd been educated there, sitting on a bench at a long table and taught until his handwriting was nearly perfect and he could spell, read, and do math. He'd been trained there. And he had been bought there. Nineteen years of his life spent in one place.

_I miss it. I'd rather have another session with Lucas. At least I _know_ he's going to be cruel_

--

Reno entered the bathroom for an early shower and found Cloud asleep in a nest of towels on the floor. He stared at him, particularly at the bruises that had blossomed while Cloud was asleep, and smirked. Leaning down, he pinched Cloud's arm, hard, and waited.

Cloud woke up with a yelp. He saw Reno bent over him, grinning, and did the first thing that came to mind: he hit him. Perhaps it was because of his increased exposure to violence, or the instinct he'd honed in the kennels, or the training he was getting now, but Cloud brought his feet up and out, a direct shot to Reno's stomach, and didn't even try to control his strength. The redhead tumbled into the wall with a stream of curses.

"What the _hell_?" Reno screeched as soon as he'd gotten his feet under him again. "What was _that_ for?"

"You pinched me," Cloud said sulkily, crossing his legs and pulling a towel over his lap.

"You were sleep on the bathroom floor," Reno said acidly. "And you're an ass." He patted himself down, checking for serious damage. "Since when do you kick like that, anyway?"

"Same reason you act like a spoiled brat when I make you bleed," Cloud retorted, in no mood to swallow Reno's attitude.

"What?"

"Instinct. You want to kill me, so I have to hit first, and hit hard."

Reno considered this, then laughed.

"What happened now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"There's no way a little kid like you is gonna start acting his age overnight without something happening. What was it?"

Reno settled on the bench and leered at Cloud.

"Fus-fus finally quit being so sweet and screw you into a wall? Someone _else_ screw you into a wall?"

"Er…n-"

"Bet it was Vincent," Reno snorted. "He always acts like some kinda saint. He's no better 'n the rest of us. You look like shit."

"I-"

"C'mon, I need a shower. Coming?"

Reno got up and started to undress. Cloud stayed put and stared at him until he stopped and looked back at Cloud, his shirt half-off.

"What?"

"You're as bad as Sephiroth, acting like that," Cloud pouted.

"Uh-huh…and _how_ am I like him?"

"You both act like you have a split personality."

"I do not!"

"You hated me yesterday!"

"Yesterday someone hadn't given you what you had coming. You got yours and I didn't have to do it, so why do I need to stay pissed at you? Now let's shower before breakfast starts."

Cloud hesitated, then dropped his towel and followed Reno. His logic made sense, in a strange way, and all he had to do was stay on guard. He could take Reno on, if he had to. He was sure of it.


	21. Cat and Mouse

I am well aware that it is the middle of October. I do not care, though I do apoligise. I've been busy AND stuck, so be happy that I managed to beat this chapter into submission and chained it to the page. Next chappie is in the works, but it's vying for attention with several oneshots, including another DD piece. Have fun, y'all! And send me reviews and gifts!

* * *

Reno remained friendly during their bath, and he helped re-bandage Cloud's injuries afterwards, whistling softly at the bites and scratches Chaos had inflicted.

"Damn," he murmured. "I never pegged Vincent as the sadistic type."

"He's not. He's….he's just not."

"Whatever. 's not like you'll be in trouble for sleeping with him. We're allowed."

"It's not that," Cloud sighed.

"Not gonna tell me, huh?"

"I don't trust you. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Fair enough. C'mon, I wanna eat."

--

By mid-morning, everyone in the wing knew that something was up. Vincent refused to make eye contact with Cloud. Cloud didn't even try to sit anywhere near Vincent. Reno was no longer hanging on Sephiroth or giving Cloud the evil eye. Cloud knew the whole story. No one else did.

"You and Vincent fought, didn't you?" Sephiroth purred. He'd tracked Cloud to the Library, where Cloud was trying to lose himself in a book on chocobos.

"Go away."

"Why? You've been abandoned by your favorite person…am I not allowed to vie for the vacant position?"

"You've been permanently classified as a danger to my health and sanity. Go bother someone else."

"But I want to bother _you_."

"I don't care. I want to be alone."

Sephiroth leaned far over the back of the couch and stared into Cloud's eyes for a minute.

"You aren't afraid of me anymore," he murmured, surprised. "When did that happen?"

"I found better things to be afraid of, Sephiroth. You're the least of my problems."

Sephiroth came around the couch and curled up at the other end, surveying Cloud over his knees.

"I believe you," he said. "I don't know why, but I do. You're confusing."

"I try," Cloud muttered. "Go _away_."

"I don't feel like it. You're the closest thing I've got to company at the moment- you certainly know how to ruffle everyone's feathers."

"Meaning?"

"You're good at getting under everyone's skin. Mine, Reno's, Vincent's…it's only a matter of time before you get Zack as well. That will be interesting to watch."

Cloud unfolded his legs, slamming them into Sephiroth's shins. Sephiroth squawked indignantly, arms wind milling, then fell over the arm of the couch. He landed hard, his feet in the air. Cloud snickered.

He stopped short when Sephiroth surged back up over the arm, fists up and eyes narrowed.

"I'm getting tired of this," he growled. "I don't like being treated like nothing. You treat me like _less_ than nothing."

"I don't have to treat you like anything," Cloud sniffed.

"Do tell."

"And I don't have to tell you anything. Go away."

"You know what the problem is, Cloud? You don't know your place. I am top dog. I get treated with respect. I hand out punishment as I see f-"

Cloud closed his book and threw it. It hit Sephiroth squarely in the face, sending him right back over the arm of the couch.

"What you are is delusional. I'm not stupid, Sephiroth."

"I never said you were. What you are is naive. You don't understand what you're toying with. If you had even the slightest grasp of who and what I am, then you wouldn't be so quick to act out."

"But I know exactly what you are," Cloud said icily. "And it's just one more reason for me to act the way I do. Go find someone else to bother."

He waited for a minute, then picked up the next book in the stack he'd collected and opened it just in time to deflect the volume on chocobos that came sailing over the arm of the couch a moment later. Sephiroth followed it, curling back up at the end of the couch again.

"I won't kill you yet," he said finally.

"I'm flattered."

"I want to understand you, first."

"Good luck."

"I don't think I'll be needing it."

"In your dreams. What do you think you have on me?"

Sephiroth smiled.

"Power."

"What power?" Cloud asked, and closed his book. "You don't have any. Everyone around you has the power you think you've got. Excuse me."

He got up and walked away. Sephiroth watched him go.

--

There was little Cloud had to do that day. Bored and unable to return to his room, he sought out Tseng. Tseng was sorting through old surveillance tapes and sent Cloud on his way with a ruffle of the hair and a vague mumble that he would visit that evening. Cloud shuffled off, trying to think of something else to occupy his time. The only thing he could come up with was a visit to the Stables in the hope of finding Chuck.

The Stables were nearly deserted. Thoroughly disappointed, Cloud wandered until his feet led him to the Clinic.

"You aren't scheduled until next week," Yazoo murmured, not looking up from his computer. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Got yourself into trouble, didn't you?"

"Sort of."

Yazoo sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm not a babysitter," he groaned, "but I'll make an exception for you. Help me file some papers and I'll take you to see my brothers when I go on break. Deal?"

"Deal."

Yazoo stood up, stretched, and twisted his hair into a knot that he secured with a pen. Cloud tried not to laugh at the feminine style, failed, and earned a cool, haughty look.

"Let's get to work, then. Come back here."

They spent the next hour and change filing paperwork that Cloud promised not to read beyond the top two lines. When that was done, Yazoo surveyed the room, nodded, and headed for the door.

"Come on. Lunch time."

"But you said-"

"Lunch with my brothers, of course. We get our breaks at about the same time so we can talk if we like. Follow me."

Before they left, Yazoo bundled his hair up under a hat. He shrugged when Cloud gave him a questioning look.

"Sephiroth is hated and feared by many, Cloud. I look very much like him, only far weaker. It makes me a target. I'd rather not get into a fight I'd probably lose."

"But you're-"

"Skilled with a gun. In close-combat, I'm in trouble. Talk to Loz if you want to fight with your fists."

"You're really not as-"

"Say that in front of Kadaj and you'll be in for a world of hurt. We aren't as strong as Sephiroth, but we're still strong. At least as strong as you are, if not stronger."

Cloud nodded, trotting at Yazoo's side as they crossed the compound, heading for the regular army's sector. Yazoo held a door open for him, and they entered a maze of crates and pallets- a storage facility.

"He moved them _again_," Yazoo muttered after several hesitant turns.

"Moved what?"

"Moved the pallets. Lox thinks it's _so_ funny to make it hard to get in here. I thought he'd leave it for the week, but no, he had to go and move things. Hop up there and look for the center."

"Why _me_?"

"You're smaller. Go on. I'll give you a boost if you need it."

"I can get up on my own," Cloud snapped, and scrambled up the nearest and most stable-looking stack. Balancing carefully on it, he surveyed the rest of the maze. A wide space was just visible off to the right, which could only be the center they were looking for. Taking careful note of the route they would have to take, Cloud hopped back down.

"Well?"

"I know how to get there. Is he really allowed to do this? Isn't it hard to find things when they're needed?"

"They have Loz fetch things unless it's an emergency, and he can keep track of where he's gone and put everything. Come down and let's get going. I'm hungry."

After a few minutes of weaving among the crates and pallets, they emerged in the center to find a table, camp chairs, lunch, and Yazoo's brothers waiting for them.

"This is Cloud," Yazoo said, nudging Cloud towards the nearest chair. "I invited him to eat with us."

"The one who fought with Big Brother and won?" one of the others asked, giving Cloud an interested look. He was big, heavily muscled where Sephiroth wasn't, with short hair and the same eyes.

"He's too small," the other brother sniffed.

"You're one to talk," Cloud snapped irritably. Being called short by people who were larger than him was one thing, but being called short by someone who had to be three inches shorter than him and considerably skinnier was another. The smallest brother flipped his chin-length hair out of his eye and stood up, moving to circle Cloud. Cloud let him have one revolution, then turned on the spot, following him.

"It is him," Yazoo said. "Sit down, Kadaj, I want to eat."

"Alright," Kadaj muttered. He turned as if to go, then whirled and struck at Cloud's stomach. Cloud side-stepped the blow and kicked, making Kadaj draw his hand back with a hiss of pain. Cradling his hand to his chest, he retreated to his chair.

"I like you," the biggest brother announced. By process of elimination, Cloud assumed he was Loz. "Wanna play?"

"_After_ lunch, Loz."

"Play?"

"He wants to wrestle," Yazoo explained, handing Cloud a bottle of fruit juice. "That's what he means."

"He'll flatten you," Kadaj said petulantly. "You're no match for him."

"I survived Sephiroth," Cloud said acidly, taking a sip from his bottle. Cranberry. Yum.

"He was going easy on you."

"I don't think Big Brother goes easy on anyone," Loz objected.

"He'd go easy on _him_. Look at him. He's so _tiny_!"

"And he kicked you hard enough to bruise without any warning, Kadaj. Please leave the fighting until after we eat. _I_ am hungry."

Lunch was sandwiches, carrots, corn chips, and the juice, rounded off with packaged cookies. It was a normal working man's lunch, and knowing that made it all the better to Cloud.

When they had finished eating and were sitting in content silence, Loz stretched, popped his neck, and got up, grinning.

"Play with me?" he asked Cloud, half crouching expectantly.

"I guess."

"Yes!"

Next thing Cloud knew, he was on his back on the floor and Kadaj was snickering somewhere out of sight. Loz had him pinned with one arm and was looking disappointed.

"You aren't much of a challenge," he complained. "I thought you'd – Waugh!"

Cloud shoved him off, then leaped and landed squarely on him, pinning the big, callused hands under his knees.

"You got me by surprise," he said shortly.

Loz grinned at him.

"That's more like it!" he crowed, and sent Cloud flying across the space. He thudded into a crate, staggered to his feet, and went running back for more.

Yazoo and Kadaj watched while Loz and Cloud tussled. Yazoo looked mildly interested in the fight and pleased with the interaction. Kadaj looked faintly sickened.

"He's not worthy," he whispered.

"Don't start on that again."

"Brother is better than him. He has no right to use his name like he was just another person."

"To Cloud, that is all he is. Except perhaps a threat."

"I hope so," Kadaj breathed, eyes lighting up at the thought of Cloud being thrashed by Sephiroth. "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Don't act like such a spoiled brat," Yazoo sniffed. "He's closer to Brother because he is a harem slave like Brother is. He has to sleep with the President. Is that really something to be jealous of? You have a life, and a job, and a sword, and you have us. That's more than Cloud has. Much more. Don't wish for more."

"He has _Brother_."

"He has Brother after his life."

"I'd kill for that."

"No, you won't. We'll behave like we're supposed to, or I'll report you and you can be locked up again. Remember that? Wasn't it _fun_?"

Kadaj shuddered at the thought and quieted, but he watched Cloud like a cat watching a mouse that was just out of reach. He'd come close enough at some point. They always did.


	22. Petty boys

So here I am again, with a new chapter in tow. Go me! In here we get the set up for the latest set of problems. I also have this to say: The Bathtub and showers are neutral ground. No fighting allowed. That's why they behave the way they do.

I'm still taking requests!

Eventually, Loz won, which he declared while perched on Cloud's back, holding both of Cloud's hands in one of his.

"I win!"

"You do," Yazoo murmured, amused. "Now let him up before he suffocates."

Loz rolled off, leaving Cloud to cough, roll onto his back, and stare at the ceiling while he regained blood flow in half of his body.

"You weigh a ton," he complained.

"Nuh-uh. But I do weigh a lot. More than Yazzy and Kadaj put together."

"I don't doubt that."

Loz picked Cloud up and put him back in a chair.

"I didn't break him," he said smugly at Kadaj as he took his own seat. "I told you I wouldn't."

"I _wanted_ you to."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Can we please not start this again?"

Loz responded by throwing a carrot at Kadaj. Kadaj snarled and threw himself at his brother. Yazoo moved to a safer location and waited.

"This is normal, isn't it?" Cloud asked, watching the pair roll around on the floor. Loz was just playing, but Kadaj was not.

"Very. If I try and break it up, it gets truly violent. Loz can take a lot of physical damage without much trouble- I can't."

In the tangle of limbs, Loz yelped, and Kadaj went flying over the far side of the space, landing with a thud two layers into the maze.

"He scratched me!" Loz yowled, touching the bloody cuts that bisected his face nearly from ear to ear. "He took his gloves off and scratched me!" Blood trickled into his mouth, making him sputter and paw at his lips.

After watching the scene for a minute or two, Yazoo got to his feet and went to Loz, intent on assessing the damage. He got up just in time to be in the way when Kadaj came charging back in, absolutely livid. Cloud saw him before Yazoo did and leaped between them.

It felt like he'd jumped in front of a truck. Moving quickly, something as solid as Kadaj could cause a lot of hurt when it hit something, and Cloud had gotten him full-on. He gasped but wrapped his arms around Kadaj as they fell, tumbling past Yazoo and Loz, who watched in surprise. It only too Kadaj a moment to realize that he had hit Cloud rather than Yazoo, and he had no problem with it. Grinning savagely, he drew his bare hand back in preparation for a strike like the one that had hit Loz.

"You have no business talking to him," he hissed.

"Do you thinkI _want_ to talk to him?"

Kadaj snarled and struck, missing Cloud's eyes by an instant and scratching his jaw line instead. Cloud rolled over, trying to pin him, and sending the pair of them rolling again.

"Kadaj, get off him!"

"_Everyone_ should want to talk to him. Everyone should _worship_ him. He's a _god_."

"He's a deluded psychopath. You don't know what you're talking about. You've never spoken to him- have you ever even _seen_ him?"

"Kadaj! Stop it!"

"I don't need to. I know he's everything he needs to be. He's my brother. He's the reason I'm alive."

"He doesn't _know_ you're alive."

"He knows everything!"

"What planet are you _from_? He's so out of touch it's not even funny! It's sad!"

"Loz! Get Kadaj!"

Yazoo leaped in and grabbed Cloud's shoulders, yanking him off Kadaj and throwing him on his back. Cloud made to jump back at Kadaj, mostly out of instinct that dictated he do something to incapacitate his opponent. Yazoo said something unprintable and flopped on him, lying full-length along Cloud's body and kissing him fiercely. Shocked, Cloud froze, giving Loz the chance to sit on Kadaj. The little clone kicked and yelled, but budging something as large as Loz was hard, even for him, and Loz was doing his best to be a dead weight.

"Now, Cloud," Yazoo said silkily. "I think you and I should go back to the Clinic. As much as I'd _love _to stay here and swap saliva and other bodily fluids with you, my little brother wants to kill you and I have to get back to work. Do you want to stay and risk getting killed, or come back with me?"

"I'll come with you," Cloud said weakly.

"Good boy. I'll see you tonight, Loz. Kadaj, calm down and breathe. Loz, when he's fit to be in public, take him back to the office, would you?"

"Okay."

"Thank you. Let's go, Cloud."

He took Cloud's elbow, used it to haul him to his feet, and marched him out of the room. Loz waved.

--------------------------------------

"_What_ were you _thinking_?"

"I wasn't! I just-"

"Just what? You could have died! You're lucky he didn't have a weapon on him! Tseng would have strung me up by my small intestine! Kadaj would have been killed! Do you know what that would have been like for me?"

"No, I-"

"You _what_? You weren't thinking! He's one of Sephiroth's _clones_! He's got aspects of him that don't even show in Sephiroth because of the way he was raised. He's malicious and conniving and goal-oriented, provided that the goal is all about him! He already hates you! Did you have to bait him?"

"I didn't try to bait him, I was defending myself! What should I have done?"

"You shouldn't have fought with him! Now he really wants you dead! You don't need any more of that! Tseng told me all about how much trouble you've already gotten into! _How many enemies do you need_?"

Cloud shut his mouth and scowled at Yazoo, recognizing that he was never going to win a verbal battle with him.

"Oh, for- sit down and let me fix you up, he made a mess of your upper body."

They ended up behind the desk, Cloud stripped to the waist while Yazoo doctored the cuts and gouges Kadaj had left in his skin.

"You look like a patchwork toy," Yazoo muttered, swiping a towel over the freshly washed wounds. Cloud flinched. "Oh, don't be such a baby. It's just a couple of flesh wounds."

"But it _hurts_!"

"Try getting a steak knife in your thigh. Then tell me that these hurt."

"Kadaj?"

"Kadaj. He's my little brother and I love him, but he's also a violent, spiteful, selfish little brat. I don't know what he'd do without me and Loz. Between the two of us, we manage to keep him in check, but it takes the both of us, most of the time."

He slapped bandages onto the new injuries, being careful of the old, and didn't ask about them.

"There you go. He rarely leaves scars, so those should heal over in a few days. I'd go back to the wing now, if I were you, before someone starts looking for you."

"I will. Thank you."

"Uh-huh. And thank you for not letting my brother kill you. That would not have been fun to explain to Tseng."

---------------------------------------

Cloud slipped into his room without a sound. Vincent was curled up on his bed with a book. When Cloud entered, he looked up, snorted, and went back to his book. Cloud did his best to ignore him and went to the desk, picked up his book, and curled up on his own bed. Neither one of them said a thing for some time.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I live here too."

"And you think you're _welcome_ here?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it?"

"It doesn't. You can't throw me out. I'm not in your way anyway."

"You are in my air space. That is in my way."

Cloud snorted.

"And everyone says _I'm_ immature. I'm not the one who's acting like a child. All I want to do is read."

Vincent looked up sharply, eyes narrowing.

"Say that again."

"No. I'm not getting into another fight today. Two in 24 hours is enough for me. Don't lock me out tonight."

Taking his book, Cloud stalked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

That evening, Cloud sat with Zack at one side of the table. Sephiroth and Vincent sat on the other. Frustrated that Cloud and Sephiroth were on bad terms again, Reno sat on the floor at the end of the table in protest.

"Why can't you two be cuddly again?" he complained. "I liked that."

"_I_ didn't!" Cloud interrupted.

"But _I_ did. And I've been here longer than you."

"_Don't_ start that," Zack muttered. "I don't need to remind you that I've been here longer than anyone here except Seph, and I _will_ pull rank on you if I have to. Can't we just eat in peace?"

They did, in absolute silence.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vincent chose to shower and make a quick exit while they bathed that night. As soon as he was gone, everyone remaining in the bath looked at Cloud.

"What did you do?" Zack asked. "He wasn't like that this morning."

"_I_ didn't do anything," Cloud sniffed. He sank into the bath and hunched down so the water was up to his nose.

"So you're saying _Vincent_ did something?"

"I'm not saying anything."

Reno snorted and performed his customary cannonball entry into the bath. Water flew everywhere and the resulting tidal wave rolled over Cloud's head.

"Can't you behave for a few minutes?" Sephiroth complained, picking his way down the stairs into the water. "You're such a child."

"Heart of a child, strength of a man," Reno retorted. "Best combination there is."

"I beg to differ. The best combination there is happens to be peanut butter on a stick of celery."

"Zack, that's _gross_!"

"What do you like, then?"

"Um…come back to me."

"Seph?"

"Dill pickles on coconut cream pie."

This was received with a chorus of disgusted groans.

"Reno, come up with something. I've got to hear what you like."

Reno thought about it for a minute, and then smiled.

"Salt on watermelon."

Cloud gagged.

"If you don't like it, mini-me, you come up with something worse."

"Peppermint in coffee."

"What did the coffee _ever_ do to you?' Reno demanded. "How can you do something like that to _coffee_?"

"It's good," Cloud said simply.

"Cheese and mayonnaise sandwiches."

All four of them looked at Tseng with expressions of abject horror. Tseng smiled faintly and slipped into the water.

"Cheese and _mayonnaise_?" Zack whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh, god, that's _nasty_. How can you _eat_ something like that?"

"I not only eat it, I enjoy it."

"What planet are you _from_?"

Tseng ignored this and took a seat between Zack and Cloud, leaning back to rest his head on the rim of the tub with a sigh.

"Long day?" Zack asked.

"You have _no_ idea."

"Your color is terrible," Sephiroth observed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Good question."

"_Cheese_ and mayonnaise?"

"Have you not gotten your brain wrapped around that yet, Reno?"

"Nuh-uh. What made you try that?"

"Who says anything made him do it?"

"I don't wanna think about someone coming up with that combo willingly, thanks."

"It's like a ham and cheese without the ham," Zack put in.

"I can't _stand_ ham and cheese!"

"What? Who doesn't like ham and cheese?"

"Me, yo!"

Zack splashed Reno, who squawked and splashed back. Tseng sighed and moved over to Cloud's other side, slumping in the water to lean on him. It might have been Cloud's imagination, but he felt awfully warm.

Sephiroth slid up on Cloud's other side, hiding a yawn with one long hand.

"They're both immature," he muttered. Cloud turned away from Tseng long enough to push Sephiroth a couple of feet down the bench, grateful for the water and the buoyancy that it caused being on his side.

"Stay away."

"Why?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh, excuse me for intruding on your personal time with Tseng. Perhaps you should find a more _private_ location to continue."

"Not another word, Sephiroth. I'm not in the mood."

Sephiroth sniffed and moved back to the opposite side of the tub.


	23. Disruption

Okay! I'm happy to say that the chapter after this is pretty much done, and I'm preparing for the insanity of the holidays! For now, enjoy what will be another round of insanity and questioning. For those of you who like the random facts I stick in here, ElderFlower is good for the following: Coughs, colds, sore throat, arthritis, hay fever, reducing fever, catarrh, inflammation, and ear infections. Cinnamon also has useful properties, but they are not used here, so they are not listed

And for those of you who know about this, or maybe nominated me: Revolution of a Turk has been nominated for a Genesis Award. Go and check it out! And thank you!

* * *

Tseng was already in bed with Cloud joined him, having spent a few frustrating minutes working knots out of his hair. He wasn't sure what they were from, but was blaming wrestling Loz for them until he had a better answer. Yawning, he curled up against Tseng, feeling an arm slid over his hip as Tseng adjusted to curl around him. The warmth of the familiar position sent him to sleep in minutes.

--------------------------------

The shift of the mattress had Cloud wide awake in an instant, ready to bolt if something was out for his body again. It wasn't anyone getting on the bed; it was Tseng sliding off it, padding across the room and vanishing through the door. Cloud relaxed then, rolling to the side and settling in Tseng's warm spot. He'd be back in a few minutes.

Tseng did not come back in a few minutes. Curious, Cloud slipped out of bed and peered around the door frame. There was a faint light off to the right, where Tseng had a little kitchenette. Assuming it was safe, he headed for the light.

It was the kitchenette light he'd seen on. Tseng was there, just pouring water form a small kettle into a glazed pottery mug. He looked up when Cloud shuffled nervously at the corner.

"Come in. Tea?"

"Please."

He eyed a series of canisters, then selected one and dropped a tea bag from it into a second mug pulled off the little mug-tree on the counter. When it too was mostly full of hot water, he pushed it over to Cloud and leaned against the counter, cradling the mug to his chest.

Cloud sniffed the tea uncertainly.

"Yours is just cinnamon," Tseng chuckled. "Nothing to worry about."

"And yours?" Cloud asked. Whatever Tseng was holding, it smelled stronger and less pleasant than the steam wafting out of the mug he had.

"Elder flower."

Cloud nodded as if he knew what that was and looked at Tseng over the rim of him mug. The Tseng he spent so much time with wasn't much like the one the rest of the company saw. During the day, Tseng was always impeccably dressed in a suit. At the moment, he was wearing a pair of worn gray sweat pants that had never- and would never- seen anything outside Tseng's quarters and no shirt. His long hair was loose.

"Tseng?"

"Mmm?"

"Is it just my being here that's got the harem all messed up, or was it like this before me?"

"Messed up how?"

"No one is on good terms with everyone else. It's turning into a whole lot of taking sides."

"It's happened before. If you put of bunch of opinionated men with strong personalities into the same place and leave them there, they argue and fight. It's the way things work."

"It's ridiculous. And…they were getting along when I got here."

"Two weeks before you were presented to Rufus, Zack and Reno started to talk to each other again after not saying a word for the better part of a month. Reno said something about Zack's former position, and that was it. They had a fistfight that took three of us to break up and they ceased acknowledging each other's existence for weeks. It's normal."

"But- never mind."

Cloud sipped the tea, thinking. Maybe the fighting was normal, but the degree to which it was carried out…not so normal. A catalyst made things happen faster or more efficiently, didn't it? That sounded right. So his being there was just making things worse and wasn't actually the root of the problem. Nice to know.

When he looked up, Tseng had put his tea down and was massaging his temples, eyes closed. He looked tired. Cloud suspected it was from more than just the extra work Rufus had piled on him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Cloud. It's nothing."

"You never get up in the middle of the night," Cloud pointed out. "You sleep almost as deeply as I do."

'Not every night."

"Close enough."

Tseng rolled his eyes and picked the tea up again.

"It's nothing, Cloud."

Cloud pouted but didn't push the issue. He knew there was no point in it. Tseng could be as stubborn as Reno when he wanted to be, after all.

----------------------------------------

Maybe he was imagining it, but when they went back to bed, Cloud thought Tseng shifted around restlessly for a lot longer than normal.

------------------------------------------

The ringing of the alarm was the first clue that something was up. Tseng had some strange internal clock that insisted on waking him just before the alarm rang, so Cloud never heard it. That it was ringing and Tseng was still stretched out against Cloud's back wasn't normal. Cloud reached over and fumbled with the unfamiliar clock until the alarm was silenced, then rolled over to get a look at Tseng and maybe determine what was up.

Tseng had the pillow pulled over his head. Between that and the blankets that he hadn't kicked off- a welcome change- just the skin of his neck and hands was visible. Cloud switched on the light over the bed, adjusting it so it was just a faint light, and pulled the pillow away.

"Doneventhinkaboutit," Tseng mumbled, turning to hide his face in the mattress. Cloud stared. Tseng had the irritating gift of being fully coherent seconds after being woken.

"Tseng?"

"Mmg?"

"Are you okay?"

"Donhavt'reportinferthreehours."

"What?"

"More sleep, thank you."

Well. That last was quite clear, but……

"Tseng?"

"_What_?"

Cloud hesitated, then ducked down and kissed the side of Tseng's neck, feeling for pulse and temperature at the sometime. Tseng mumbled sleepily but didn't pull away. When Cloud straightened, he was scowling.

"You have a fever," he muttered. "I _knew_ something was wrong with you last night."

"Tea was a clue."

"What?"

"Elder flower." A long hand slid out from under the blankets to point at the bookshelf across the room. "Lemme'lone."

Assuming that Tseng was pointing at the encyclopedias, Cloud pulled the E volume down and paged through it.

_Elder is a bitter, pungent, cooling herb. The flowers and fruits are used to lower fever, reduce inflammation, soothe irritation and have a diuretic and anti-mucus effect._

"And I was supposed to _know_ this? I'm not an herbalist! I'd never even heard of elder flower before last night!"

Tseng didn't answer him. Cloud put the book back, glared at Tseng, and crawled back into bed. One thing he knew was that body heat was good for a fever.

-----------------------------------------

When Cloud woke up next, Tseng was drenched with sweat and clinging to him, shivering. Cloud's response was to scramble to his knees and shake Tseng, pleading with him to wake up.

Tseng blinked blearily up at him, coughed softly, and rolled over.

"_Tseng_! Wake up!"

No answer. Cloud hurried off the bed and into the living room, fumbling with the phone. He knew the number for the Clinic.

----------------------------------

A little while later, there was a nurse stepping away from the bed, shaking his head.

"I can't imagine where he got a case of the flu this bad, but it's going to keep him down for a few days at least," he murmured, giving Tseng's shoulder a sympathetic pat. Tseng groaned and waved him away. "We're going to move him to the Clinic, to try and keep the rest of the staff from getting sick. Shots all around, looks like."

Cloud flinched.

"Sorry, kid. The last thing you want in a contained population like this one is a virus getting loose and running rampant. It can bring everything to a halt in days. Stay put, someone'll be in for you in a minute."

---------------------------------

Soon enough, Cloud was hustled out to the Clinic and left in a small room, where he was shortly joined by a bunch of cranky men who had _not_ wanted to be woken up so early for a forced march _anywhere_, let alone somewhere cold and sterile.

"Wha's going on?" Reno yawned.

"Dunno," Zack murmured. He dropped into the nearest corner and curled up. "But I'm getting some more sleep."

Reno considered this, then draped himself over Zack to avoid contact with the chilly tile and closed his eyes. This left Cloud standing between Sephiroth- who had shuffled in with an afghan slung around his shoulders- and Vincent. He cringed. This couldn't be good.

"Rufus better not have had anything to do with this," Sephiroth muttered. He drew his blanket tighter around himself and scowled at the wall. Vincent said nothing. Hoping that both were still too sleepy to bother him, Cloud climbed onto the table and sat, waiting.

In the corner, Zack rolled onto his side, almost crushing Reno into the wall. Reno mumbled something incoherent and scrambled to get back on top, the only safe place to be. Vincent shifted to lean against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, apparently dozing.

Cloud began to shiver.

"So, Cloud…I assume you know what all this is about, hmmm?" Sephiroth joined Cloud on the table, wrapping his afghan around the both of them and pulling Cloud in uncomfortably close. "You were here before the rest of us, after all. What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything," Cloud muttered. "Get off."

"You're shivering. I'm just keeping you warm."

"Get _off_."

Sephiroth yawned and rested his chin on top of Cloud's head, which was not what Cloud had had in mind.

"Sephiroth, I said-"

"I heard you. But I'm tired. If you aren't going to answer my question, then I'm just going to nap while we wait for whatever we're here for."

Cloud weighed his options. He could tell Sephiroth what he wanted to know, which was the easiest and probably the safest option. He could wait awhile and use Sephiroth for warmth, then tell him when he'd had enough. Or he could complain until it either irritated someone enough to make them do something about Sephiroth or bothered Sephiroth to the point where he removed himself without further questioning.

"Tseng's sick," he said finally.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tseng's sick," Cloud repeated. "He has the flu. We're in here because we were close to him for awhile last night and we have to get shots in try and keep from getting sick."

"I doubt it's that bad."

"I didn't ask to be in here either. It wasn't my decision."

"But you had something to do with it," Sephiroth purred, tracing the line of Cloud's throat with one finger. "You always do."

"I called for a medic."

"See? You did do something."

"Should I have let him lie there and suffer? That's not what I do, Sephiroth. I'm not that cruel."

Any response Sephiroth might have given was lost when the door opened and Dr. Shendo strolled in.

"Good morning, boys. I- wake up, you two." She toed Zack in the ribs, prompting a sleepy shift that dropped Reno onto the tile. She pulled them apart before the little scuffle could get out of hand and stood them against the wall. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I do," Cloud said quietly.

"That's fine. For those of you who weren't directly involved…one of your owners has come down with a bad case of the flu. Most of you already know that we try to contain bugs like this one, for practical purposes. I understand that you all spent some time with him yesterday, which means you were exposed. I have a vaccine that I'm going to give all of you, in the hopes that we catch this before it spreads. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one, Doc. Why isn't Evyn here?"

"He's spent nearly all of his time in the Tech Department of late. If the information I have is correct, he hasn't set foot in your wing for more than a week. Neither of your owners ventures in there very often, so he is safe and unexposed. He'll be receiving his vaccine with the rest of the department when we get around to those who have had little to no exposure."

This announcement was greeted with scowls and grumbling all around. Quietly oblivious to the whole business, Dr. Shendo crossed the room and began taking things out of a cabinet. Behind her, Zack and Reno were drawing closer to the table, bringing Vincent with them.

"You first, Cloud," Reno whispered.

"_What_? Why me?"

"You started it."

"I did _not_. Tseng got sick on his own."

"C'mon, Cloud. Then you can sit there and laugh at us."

"You're just postponing the inevitable," Sephiroth snorted. "It's best to get it over with."

"Is _not_."

"Any volunteers?"

"Cloud said he'd go first, Doc."

"I did _not_!"

"Cloud?"

"I…I guess. Go ahead."

"Come here, then. Right or left arm?"

"Um…right."

Dr. Shendo swabbed his arm, uncapped the needle, and slid it into Cloud's skin with very little ceremony. Cloud forgot to wiggle his toes, but found that it wasn't so bad when the needle was only staying in his arm for a few seconds.

"There we go, you're finished," Dr. Shendo murmured, sticking a bandage over the little prick mark. "Next?"

Zack went, then Reno. That left Vincent, who was still against the wall, and Sephiroth, who had drawn the afghan tightly around himself and was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Vincent? It's your turn."

Vincent slunk over to the table, pulling his shirt off as he went and presented his left arm to her. He looked away as soon as she reached for the swab, staring fixedly at the vision chart behind Cloud. Directly in Vincent's line of sight, Cloud got a good look at his expression: he was worried. Very worried.

_I guess that's normal. There had to be a lot of needles involved when Hojo did all those things to him…_

"And you're done. Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth jumped, looking guilty, then threw his afghan at her and bolted for the door. He was out and into the hallway in an instant, skidding in his slippers, with Zack's shout of "Fuck! Catch him!" echoing behind him.

Zack, Cloud, and Reno piled out into the hallway. Cloud and Reno took the lead at once.

"Cloud! Take the south hall, okay? I'll go the other way and try to head him off!"

"Got it!"

Zack veered off onto a connecting hall and vanished. Up ahead, Cloud could just see a tail of silver hair whipping around a corner. They rounded the same corner and were faced with a long, straight hallway. Sephiroth was halfway down it, moving as fast as the smooth tile would let him.

Cloud was barefoot, which gave him an edge on Reno's socks. He put on a little more speed, not wanting to chase the crazy man down a flight of stairs, and began to gain on him.

Zack skidded onto the scene just in time to catch Sephiroth by surprise. Startled and suddenly cut off, he skittered into the wall, regained his footing, and turned to charge Cloud and Reno. Reno yelped and dove out of the way. Cloud waited until he was close, then dove at him, taking him in the knees and bowling him over. Zack was on them as soon as they hit the floor.

It took all three of them to carry Sephiroth back to the room. Furious at being caught, he thrashed and writhed but found himself unable to break loose of all six hands at once. He was stuck whether he liked it or not, but he was going to put up a hell of a fight.

"I can't do this with him so tense," Dr. Shendo complained. "Calm him down, one of you."

"Not much I can do," Reno muttered. "How 'bout you, Zack? You're best buddies, right?"

"No stoppinghim when he's throwing a fit," Zack grunted, fighting Sephiroth foot down and pinning it under his arm.

"I can," Cloud said softly.

"Yeah, right," Zack snorted. "You're good, Cloud, but nobody is _that_ good."

Cloud scowled. He was learning to hate it when anyone underestimated him.

"_Watch me_," he growled. He let go of Sephiroth's arm, stalked up to the head of the table, and grabbed a double handful of silver hair. Sephiroth looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "It's for your own good," Cloud said simply. Then he bent down and kissed Sephiroth.

Unlike last time, Cloud was going for a little more effect. He forced his tongue between Sephiroth's slightly parted teeth and went to work, employing every trick he had ever been taught concerning the ways one could use one's tongue to an advantage. Sephiroth resisted feebly, then gave up and relaxed under Reno and Zack's hands. Seeing her chance, Dr. Shendo darted in, administered the shot, and scooted back out of the way. Cloud let go the moment she was safe, wiping his lips and looking terribly smug.

"Told you I could."


	24. Competitive Streak

Whee! I've got a new chapter up for you! *does a happy dance* I can't say when the next will be up, since I'm going home for the holidays and there's no telling how much computer access I'll have, but I'll do my best. Enjoy it!  


* * *

Sephiroth remained strangely subdued after they were released to go back to the wing. As they filed inside, arms aching faintly from the shot, he hung back a little, standing to the side and watching Cloud pass him. It wasn't anger in his eyes anymore, but unparalleled confusion.

--------------------------------------------

Cloud went straight to his room and rummaged for clothes, pointedly ignoring Vincent when he slipped in behind him.

"Can we give it a rest?" Vincent asked quietly.

Cloud stopped, one hand in the drawer.

"What?"

"I asked if we could give it a rest."

"Not really up to me, is it? I didn't start this."

Vincent laughed bitterly and sat on his trunk.

"No, you didn't. But you certainly finished it. I concede. You win. I don't know what it is you're doing, or why you do what you do, but I give up. Tell me when you figure it out."

Cloud blinked, processing the new information.

"How do I know you aren't messing with me?"

Vincent snorted.

"I don't mess with people, Cloud. I get angry, I do something about it, and I leave it at that. I've had my attempt at punishing you for hurting me. It seems that I failed. Therefore, I give up. I don't hold grudges, with one notable exception that does not involve you. Do you accept my forfeit?"

"I do."

--------------------------------------

Most of the harem had gone back to bed after their shot, but Cloud was too awake to bother. Dressed, he padded into the library and located a new book, this one on architecture throughout the ages. He'd discovered, upon arriving here, that he couldn't get enough of learning. Any information he could absorb he did so readily. Whether or not it would be useful at some point didn't matter- it was like eating. He _had_ to do it.

"Most people would be going back to sleep."

"I am _not_ speaking to you."

"I should be the one saying that," Sephiroth grumbled, curling at the end of the couch in an almost exact imitation of their last library encounter. "You did, after all, tackle me, assist in dragging me back, and then force me to submit to a shot."

"It was for your own good," Cloud muttered, turning a page.

"You have no idea how I feel about needles."

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea. But you're enough of a handful when you're healthy- I'd hate to have to deal with you sick."

"I don't _care_. I _hate_ needles."

"So does Vincent, but he went right up and took it."

Sephiroth glared at him.

"And just _what _are you implying?"

"Oh…..nothing."

"Don't start that with me."

"Start what?" Cloud asked, far more concerned with the column styles typical of buildings from nearly a millennia ago than with Sephiroth's almost-but-not-quite pout.

"He is _not_ better than me."

"Who?"

"Vincent."

"What about him?"

Sephiroth made a small, exasperated sound and threw himself across the couch, knocking the book out of Cloud's hands and pinning him to the arm.

"I will _prove_ that he's not better than me," he growled.

"Sephiroth, what do you think- mmph!"

Sephiroth kissed him fiercely, mimicking the kiss that had ended with him getting a shot in the arm. Cloud resisted more than he had, fighting to keep his lips together and Sephiroth's tongue out of his mouth.

"Let me," Sephiroth hissed.

"No!"

"I _will_ prove it."

One of Sephiroth's hands snaked between them and slid over Cloud's chest, feeling around until it located a nipple, which he pinched, hard. Cloud yelped, and Sephiroth dove in.

Cloud choked initially, as much on the sudden intrusion as the shock, then worked his hands out from under the heavy body and buried them in Sephiroth's hair. The idea was to use the hair as a lever to pull Sephiroth off of him, but it ended up being little more than something to hang onto while he was kissed senseless.

When Cloud managed to collect some small scraps of his rationality together, he fought again, then decided that kissing back was more likely to be effective. It had been enough to stun him for the shot, after all. He leaned into Sephiroth, pushing him back and nibbling playfully at his lip. Sephiroth made a small noise and let him do it, sliding his hands under Cloud and pulling him hard against his chest.

When Cloud tried to push him over backwards, Sephiroth started pushing back, easily overpowering Cloud and bending him back over the arm of the sofa. He pulled away from Cloud's mouth and set his teeth to the delicate skin along his jaw. Cloud gasped and tightened his hold on Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth paused, not at all pleased with the yank, then pulled back, testing Cloud's hold.

"Pull harder," he whispered.

Cloud yanked hard, trying to bow Sephiroth's head and neck back the way his own back and shoulders were. He didn't get that far, but Sephiroth whimpered and pulled against it, drawing the tendons in his neck out with the force.

"Harder."

Wait…he was _liking_ the pull, liking the _pain_. And he was just figuring that out. It made very little sense to Cloud, but he did it anyway, sitting up as much as he could and putting some of his weight into the pull. Sephiroth moaned softly, arching his back as far as it would go but lifting his head as he did so.

"Sephiroth, that can't be g-"

With a quick toss of his head, Sephiroth jerked his hair free and attacked Cloud again, pushing his shirt up so it bunched at his shoulders and setting his teeth and tongue to Cloud's chest. Cloud squeaked and shivered, fumbling for something to hold onto. His hands found Sephiroth's shoulders, nails digging in as Sephiroth nipped his way lower.

The door creaked open. Neither of them noticed it.

"You sure?"

"Of course. They've all gone back to bed. We're perfectly safe in here."

"Good. Y've no idea how bad I missed you."

"I think I have a decent idea."

There was a thud and a low moan.

Sephiroth and Cloud both froze. Moving together, they peered over the back of the couch, searching for the source of the disturbance.

"Oh, my g-" Sephiroth clapped a hand over Cloud's mouth.

"Not a word," he hissed.

Across the reading area, Vincent had a short, stocky body pinned against a bookshelf. The uniform shirt had already been yanked open, buttons scattered and fabric pushed back as far as it could go. As he shifted, moving from one side of his prey's chest to the other, Cloud got a look at short, scruffy blonde hair and blonde stubble. He knew that tan, weathered face.

"Captain HighWind?" he sputtered. It came out more like "Cpnn Ingd?" but the sound was there, and it was loud enough to startle Vincent away from Cid.

"Show yourself," he hissed.

Cloud made to climb over the back of the couch. Sephiroth pulled him back.

"No."

"I'd rather get in trouble now, thanks." Cloud pulled at Sephiroth's hand, trying to free himself. He couldn't get loose, but he succeeded at throwing both of them off balance and sending them to the floor with a thump and a joint groan upon impact.

Vincent stalked across the room and stood over them, taking in the scene: Cloud, shirt up around his shoulders, flushed and flustered, and Sephiroth, equally ruffled and lips faintly swollen, both all tangled up together on the floor.

"_Explain_."

"I didn't-" Sephiroth started.

"You-" Cloud began.

"Cloud, you'll tell me later. Sephiroth, you'll tell me now."

"But….Captain HighWind?"

Cid shifted, looking a touch embarrassed. He was in no better condition than Cloud, after all.

"This stays a secret," he said softly. "It'd be the end for me if this got out. Rufus'd have me killed."

"And me in chains," Vincent added.

Cloud picked himself up and tiptoed for the door.

"Stay in the wing, Cloud," Vincent called after him. "I'm not chasing you around the building."

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------

When Vincent returned, he looked quite composed. It was really rather impressive that he could hide the hickey that had been very obvious on his collarbone and the dark bruising of lips that had been kissed and kissing so hard so recently.

"Sephiroth says what you two were up to was a contest of some kind and refuses to tell me what the object or prize was. Am I going to get more than that from you?"

Cloud nodded. Vincent closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed.

"I'm listening."

"He wanted to…to prove that he was better than you," Cloud mumbled, blushing deeply.

"Better than me? At what?"

"Anything, I think."

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What did you say to him this time?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Just that you went up and took your shot without fussing, and he didn't, but you both have good reason to hate needles. He…took it as a challenge."

"Of _course_ he did. And for future reference, Cloud, I don't hate needles. I am deathly afraid of them." He pushed off the wall and started to pace. "So he decided that the best way to prove his superiority was to tumble you?"

"I think he only meant to kiss me. A few things happened, though, and then you showed up and he tried to keep me quiet but we fell off the couch, and….now we're here."

"A few things?"

"He just realized that he likes having his hair pulled."

Vincent snorted.

"I knew he was a masochist. I'm guessing you started kissing back, then."

"I was just trying to defend myself!"

"Kissing never works as a defense."

"It's worked before!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"When I fought with him in the Library…..I kissed him to get a few seconds to try and get loose. It sort of worked."

"Cloud, you are part of a _harem_. We are men who live to pleasure our master. That means we are all good at what we do, and kissing is an integral part of that. Sephiroth is nearly as addicted to sex as Reno is- all you did was add fuel to the fire. He doesn't like you as a person, but he likes what you can do with your mouth. He's still strong enough to force you into something you won't like, and I doubt he'd be as gentle as Chaos."

Cloud flinched. Chaos was _not_ a gentle lover. Vincent noted this and shook his head.

"My point is that you've just gone and put a new angle into the hole you are steadily digging yourself into."

"I'm not _trying_ to," Cloud complained. "It just…happens."

"In the future, try to avoid 'just happens' for the sake of my sanity," Vincent sighed. He moved to sit on his bed, one hand straying to where Cloud knew there was a fresh, dark hickey. Cloud watched him, curious.

"Vincent?"

"Mmm?"

"You and….the Captain…..um….how did-?"

Vincent smiled fondly. It was a look Cloud had never seen on him before, one that was dreamy and far away, so perfectly content that it was almost frightening.

"I got lost looking for the office I was supposed to meet Rufus in and wound up down at the hangars, thanks to a series of people who thought getting the new harem boy lost was funny. Cid was working on a two-seater on his day off and offered to help me get where I was going."

"And that was it?"

"No. I went down the next day to find him and thank him, and _that_ was it."

Cloud nodded, even though he didn't really understand.

"Why do you do it? You know how much trouble you could get into- Rufus could have you killed. And…….how come he wants you?"

Vincent shrugged.

"Cid is gay for me and me alone. Why, I don't know, nor do I care. As for why I do it…he owns me, Cloud."

"Tseng sold you to him?"

"No. My name and title are still in Tseng's hands."

"Then he can't own you."

"There is more to ownership than papers, Cloud."

"I don't understand."

Vincent smiled at Cloud, like he was seeing right through him.

"I would do anything for him. I would _die_ for him. I can't live without him. Cid is like my air, that I have to take in at every breath or I'm doomed. He is my drug and my disease. He keeps me going when all I want to do is lie down and never get back up. My body is legally owned by ShinRa, but my heart and my mind are safe in his hands. That is ownership."

"I-"

Vincent shushed him.

"I hope you'll get the chance to understand," he said, and stood. "I'm going back to the library."

"To Cid?"

"He'll have gone already. I don't want him killed, after all."

"Sephiroth is going to tell."

"Sephiroth has known for some time."

"He _has_?"

"Yes."

"And he hasn't reported you?"

"I have something he has never had but wants desperately, Cloud. He studies me, tries to learn how I got it and how I keep it, and he doesn't touch it because he has never seen anything like it and doesn't want it to go away before he understands how to get his own."

Cloud stared at Vincent, mouth working but making no sound. Finally, he sighed and slumped back onto the bed.

"What is it, anyway?"

He heard a smoky, mysterious laugh and knew that Vincent was wearing that smile again.

"It's called love, Cloud. Unconditional love."


	25. Reaction

Damn but it's been awhile. We have here the product of some research and much brainstorming. I'm happy with it, and say that there's more fun coming soon.

* * *

The remaining hours of the morning were quiet, made that way by five men sulking in their rooms. The reasons for doing so were varied, but the end result was the same: complete and utter silence.

By noon, there was some movement, but no one was in a mood to go anywhere outside the wing and they all left their duties for another time.

Evening came and went. In his room, Reno stretched out on his bed, completely ignoring the blankets. Across the hall from him, Zack's bed was empty. He was upstairs, being overly dominant the way Rufus wanted when what _he_ wanted was to go slow and pretend he had any kind of feeling for the man under him. Sephiroth paced the library, running his hand over his lips again and again, completely confused. In their room, Cloud curled in Vincent's arms, safe knowing that Vincent had his collar and all four cuffs on and Chaos couldn't get out while they were sleeping.

--------------------------------------------------

A week passed. Tseng was allowed to return to his quarters and rest, which he did with considerable relief. Cloud avoided Sephiroth like the plague, content to spend time with Vincent, Zack, and Chuck. He accidentally got himself into a game of poker with the two of them and a few of Zack's friends from before his transfer into the harem, which ended loudly and with Cloud slung over Zack's shoulder because he was too tipsy to walk in a straight line.

All seemed normal.

-------------------------------------------

The morning of Cloud's first shot rolled around. It was a gray, rainy day, thoroughly unpleasant at 5:30am. Cranky and tired, Cloud shuffled out to join Zack in the hallway.

"Not a morning person?" Zack snickered.

Cloud glared at him.

"You can go back to sleep for a little while after this, okay? There's a reason I do it so early."

"It's _five thirty_. You're _sick_," Cloud moaned. Zack clapped him on the back and led him downstairs.

Together, they jogged across the compound, splashing through puddles as they went. When they stepped into the Clinic, they were dripping wet and left pools of water wherever they stood for longer than a few seconds.

"You're _wet_," Yazoo sniffed. "What did you do, jump in every puddle between here and the main building?"

"We missed the one outside the garage, but that's 'cuz we didn't wanna be late," Zack said, shaking his head to send water flying in all directions. Yazoo flinched and wiped droplets off his face.

"Charming. You know where to go, Zack, take Cloud with you. Doctor Shendo will be in soon."

Zack hopped onto the table as soon as they got to the room, pulling Cloud up in front of him. Cloud was too tired to protest and hung limp in Zack's hold until the exuberant man settled down. Once Zack was finished puppeting Cloud through motions of some silly little dance, he folded his arms around Cloud and relaxed. Cloud sighed and burrowed into his cool, wet hold.

"Morning, you two, who wants to go first?"

"Morning, Doc!"

Ari shook her head and patted Zack's head as she passed him.

"You need to get the morning person thing fixed," she sighed. "Harem boys are like cats: they are _supposed_ to sleep through half the day."

"I'm not a cat."

"I know. You're a puppy. A very wet one. What did you do, a rendition of Singing in the Rain before you came in?"

Zack grinned and shook again, sending more water- but considerably less than before- all over.

"Alright then, Mr. Fair, you're going first. Show Cloud how it's done."

Zack slid off the table and offered his arm to her with an air of boredom. Ari steadied it with one hand, drying the crook of his elbow before swabbing it.

"You sure you want the left? You got your flu shot here."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright." She picked up the syringe, and Cloud's eyes widened. He was used to the needles he saw when getting vaccinations. He could handle the ones for having blood drawn. This thing was bigger, and the barrel was so large it would have been funny if he hadn't known the glowing green liquid inside it was _all_ going into his arm in a few minutes. He squeaked and gripped the edge of the table.

Zack didn't even flinch when the needle slid into his vein. He shuddered slightly when Ari began depressing the plunger, but he didn't move until the barrel was empty and the needle had been pulled out.

"And done," he murmured, bending his arm a couple of times. "Your turn."

Cloud balked.

"Come on, Cloud," Ari murmured. "Don't make a fuss."

He was sorely tempted to pull a Sephiroth and run for it, but he knew Zack would get him if he tried. He slid off the table and took Zack's place, wordlessly offering his right arm. Ari dried and swabbed it, then slipped the needle in and pushed the plunger.

It hurt. Cloud had been expecting it to hurt a little, like all shots did. This wasn't like that. Shots were a little prick and the quick pain of cold or cool liquid being pushed into him and spreading where there was really no room for it. _This_ was liquid fire being injected directly into the vein. He fought the urge to tense up and the urge to run, knowing both would end with even more pain. His other hand clenched into a fist.

"There we go, you're done for this week."

Cloud nodded faintly and shuffled back to the table. Zack pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"It gets easier," he assured him.

-----------------------------------------

Ari left them together in the room, Zack with a trashcan within easy reach, Cloud curled up and waiting to see if he had any reaction at all.

"Bet you'll be one of the lucky ones," Zack muttered. He was lying on his side on the cold metal of the table, head cushioned by his right arm.

"Lucky?"

"No symptoms. I've seen it happen."

"I hope so."

Zack sighed and tousled Cloud's hair.

"It'll be okay, y'know. Shots aren't the end of the world."

"Mmph."

They lay together for a few more minutes before Zack sat up and pulled the trashcan over. Cloud scooted out of the way.

-------------------------------

Ten minutes later, everything went black. Cloud jerked in surprise, fumbling for the edge of the table.

"Zack?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd the lights go out?"

"What're you talking about? Lights are on, and a little bright for this early in the morning."

"They're out," Cloud insisted.

"Uh, no, they're not. Trust me."

"Zack, I can't see anything!"

At that point, Zack raised his head and realized Cloud was looking at a spot on the table nearly a foot away from where he was huddled.

"Oh…um….don't move, okay?"

"What's wrong? What is it?"

"I don't know. I mean, nothing. Just sit tight. Doc!"

Ari trotted in, trailing Yazoo.

"What is it?"

"Cloud says he can't….can't see anything…_ulp_!"

Ari moved around the edge of the table and took Cloud's chin in her hand.

"You can't see anything? Anything at all?"

"It's just black."

"Hmmm….." She took a small light from her pocket and shone it in Cloud's eyes. The pupils contracted, but the eyes didn't move. "Did you see that?"

Cloud's eyes flicked from side to side, searching for whatever they were supposed to be seeing.

"See what?"

"That's a no, then. Cloud, this is perfectly normal. What you're experiencing is temporary blindness caused by the Mako. Your eyes are working just fine; it's the connection from them to your brain that's been temporarily blocked. The effect will wear off in a little while, probably around when Zack will be fit to leave. Make yourself comfortable, try not to move around too much, and wait it out. It _will_ go away."

"You're sure?" Cloud whimpered, suddenly very afraid.

"I'm sure. I've seen this before. It's not a common reaction, but it does happen. Yazoo, will you stay in here and make sure Cloud doesn't hurt himself? Zack is in no condition to be keeping an eye on anyone."

"Of course."

Long, slender arms wrapped around Cloud, pulling him back against a thin chest.

"Yazoo?" Cloud ventured.

"It's me. Trust you to have a reaction that requires staff supervision."

"I didn't-"

"It's nothing you did; it's simply genetics and my bad timing. Hold still- it will fade."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it happen before."

Cloud tried to twist around and face Yazoo. Yazoo tightened his hold and waited for Cloud to stop squirming. Eventually, Cloud gave up and relaxed a little.

"You have?"

"Mmhm. His name was Jonah. His vision went out, and he went crazy, like an animal, yelling and blundering around and not listening to any of the staff who were trying to calm him down. It was a mess. Someone from anesthesia came in and pin cushioned him with a tranq gun, and we had to strap him down for the rest of his shots."

"Seriously?"

"I heard about that," Zack said hoarsely. "He was a laughing-stock for it."

"Just for that?"

"SOLDIERs are famous for their battle rage," Yazoo explained. "Get them to go berserk on a battle field, point them at the enemy, and you might as well break out the champagne now, because they're going to win or die trying. In a less hostile environment, the blind rage makes for a destructive mess. It can also be rather amusing, when no one gets hurt. In Jonah's case, the only living thing to get hurt was a Major who was also in for shots. He took a fist to the face and kicked Jonah in the crotch. That gave staff the time to get out of the way and pump him full of sedatives."

"Right in the ass, too," Zack snickered.

"_Some_ of us are above crude humor."

"And _some_ of us get out every now and then."

Yazoo sniffed and went quiet.

----------------------------------------------

Cloud's vision came back slowly, fazing from pitch black to faintly grey to fuzzy black and white to fuzzy color to a clear view of the eye chart on the wall across from him. He closed one eye and started reading.

"E….F….P….T, o, z….L.P.E.D…pecfd….felopzd… defpotec… l, e, f, o, d, p, c, t… fdpltceo…pezolcftd."

"Congratulations, Cloud, you have excellent vision in that eye, and probably in the other one. Stand up- slowly, please- and tell me if you feel dizzy or faint."

Cloud slid off the table and turned around, blinking slowly.

"I'm fine," he said at last, rubbing his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Zack has to go down to the canteen first. I suggest you go with him- the food isn't bad and I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast before this."

Cloud's stomach growled in agreement. Yazoo smiled thinly and nudged Cloud towards Zack, who was sitting in a chair by the door and falling asleep as they watched.

"Zack. Wake up. We can go."

"Mmnuh?"

"Yeah. My eyes are okay now. Come on."

Zack stood and shuffled out the door, trailing Cloud behind him.

"Down the hall, take a left, and go down the stairs," Yazoo called after them.

-----------------------------------

"It could be worse, you know."

"But did it have to be me going _blind_?"

Zack laughed and nibbled at his toast.

"There's all kinds of things that are worse."

"Like _what_?"

"You can start with my reaction. You just have to sit still for half an hour or so, until you can see again. I get to puke up what feels like half my internal organs every week. Or you could have muscle spasms, or temporary paralysis, or a rash. You could wind up with uncontrollable mood swings. Heck, you could have started seeing things, or mutated, or gone temporarily insane. Being blind isn't bad."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Now d'you think you can handle doing this every week?"

"I….."

"You've got a week to think about it."

Cloud poked at his fruit salad with a spoon.

"What happens if I say no, I don't think I can do it?"

"Then they strap you down, knock you out, and give you your shots then."

He shuddered.

"I can do it, then. I hate being strapped down."

Zack grinned.

"It really does get better."

"You've been doing it for years," Cloud reminded him. "I haven't. And I'm not all tough and macho like you are."

"You'll get the hang of it. Chuck and me'll turn you into a regular little trooper, just you wait."


	26. Fine Print

Sorry it's been so long, folks, the chapter was just.....dragging along for awhile. I hope you enjoy what we have so far, and I assure you that things are just getting busier as we go.

Here. Have some backstory, why don't you?

And vote in my poll!

* * *

Late that afternoon, Cloud crept into Tseng's quarters to report on his shots. He hadn't counted on Reno being there as well, happily entwined with Tseng on the couch.

"What is it, yo?" Reno asked, leaning backwards over the back of the couch to look at Cloud.

"I just wanted to talk to Tseng for a minute, but you're busy, so I'll just-"

"I can spare a few minutes, Cloud," Tseng murmured, out of sight behind the back of the couch. "How did the shots go?"

"Shots?" Reno repeated.

"Mako," Tseng clarified.

"You're taking Mako shots? _Why_?"

"You didn't think he could pick you up and throw you under his own steam, did you?" Tseng chuckled.

"But-but-"

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Why d'you want _more_ enhanced guys in here? Aren't Seph and Vince _enough_?"

"He already had Mako levels high enough to warrant shots before he arrived. Get back down here."

Reno dropped gracelessly off the back of the couch, landing on Tseng with an audible thump. Tseng grunted.

"What's your score, yo?" Reno asked lazily.

"Twenty-two."

"_Twenty two_?"

"You can come in, Cloud," Tseng murmured. "There's no point in you just standing in the door and talking when you can't even see us."

"How the hell did you get a score like that? I'm only a seventeen and I show! Your price would've been hiked if anyone knew!"

"He's from Nibleheim. There are a number of open flows in the area, resulting in high levels of tolerance and unusually large amounts of Mako naturally occurring in area residents. For the last time, Cloud, get over here where I can see you."

Cloud shuffled around to the foot of the couch. It was a perfect spot to look right up the line of Reno's back, which obscured a good portion of Tseng's bare chest and nearly bare legs. Tseng levered himself up on one arm to look at Cloud over the back of Reno's head.

"Thank you. Did you have any side effects?"

"Well….yes."

Tseng raised one eyebrow.

"And that was?"

"I went blind."

"_Blind_?" Reno sputtered before Tseng could say anything. Cloud nodded. "Fuck, Cloud! Why're you taking the shots if you were stable without them?"

"So I stay stable."

"And _blind_ is _stable_?"

"Reno," Tseng cut in. "Please."

"Don't _please_ me, yo! I know what that shit can do to you! I lived through it, remember? And it screwed you up, too! How can you put a kid like him through that just because some doctor says it's what he needs?"

"Doctor Shendo-"

"It was a doctor that made Sephiroth what he is! Some certified college graduate honestly thought he was doing a good thing doing all those things to an unborn baby and creating an unholy force that's been reduced to sleeping with his superiors because no one knows what to do with him!"

Cloud flinched, starting to back away. Reno reared up, twisted, and grabbed at Cloud's wrist to stop him. Once he had a good hold, he pulled Cloud back to the couch.

"Get a second opinion," he said softly. "Trust me. I was on glow for years. I lived a Mako nightmare. There's not enough of you to hold together if you overdose."

"Reno, all we're trying to do is stabilize his levels so his body can adjust and possibly hide his changes. Being here and being with Rufus has got him fluctuating. We're not raising the levels."

"He went _blind_," Reno growled. "That's a _very_ good sign. Down in the slums, we called it being power drunk, 'cuz you were too far gone to register anything you were seeing and too high to care about it. Like being drunk as hell on the strongest booze the planet has to offer and having someone tie a blindfold over your eyes, turns off all the lights, and then tell you it was all okay because it happened to everyone. I saw people _die_, Tseng. I saw a good friend gunned down with a smile on his face because he heard the shots and thought they were firecrackers and we were up to our usual tricks."

"Reno-"

"And I saw what _you_ looked like after they tried to get it into you!"

Cloud looked at Tseng.

"What's he talking about?"

Tseng frowned.

"That's not important, Cloud. Right now, we need to-"

"I want to know," Cloud said quietly. "Reno's just trying to help me. I think it'd be good to know everything I can."

"But it isn't-"

"It is," Reno insisted. "They'll only tell him so much down at the Clinic. They can't just up and tell every poor bastard who walks in the door that there are possible side effects and reactions they never dreamed of. Stuff that'll kill you, or _worse_."

"Fine," Tseng groused. "Let me get up. This is too serious a topic for me to be discussing with a naked redhead lying on me."

Reno pouted but did as he was told. He settled cross-legged at the end of the couch, patting the spot beside him for Cloud, not bothering to cover himself. Typical Reno.

Tseng took a minute to collect himself, finger-combing his hair back into a semblance of neatness, straightening his boxers, and cracking his knuckles. Cloud waited patiently for him to be finished.

"I can to Midgar intending to join SOLDIER," Tseng said quietly. "It was a dream of mine, as a child. I was fast and strong and learned quickly; I was everything they asked for in a recruit. They took me without question."

Cloud nodded, wide-eyed. Tseng had been a SOLDIER?

"When a recruit is over the age of sixteen on joining up, he goes straight to boot camp. Six weeks of training later, he returns to Midgar for testing. I thrived in camp. Hard physical labor and verbal abuse didn't faze me. I worked hard and I came out ahead. Then we came back and tested. I passed the written exam. My grade on the physical exam was good. I was healthy and young, and I was in. Two weeks after that, my group had our first Mako shots. I….reacted badly. Very badly."

"More detail than that," Reno interrupted. "He has to know everything."

Tseng sighed, one hand going to rub the crook of his elbow, where Cloud knew the needles for the shots went.

"It turns out that living in a country where raw Mako rarely comes into contact with humans made me susceptible to a number of problems the other recruits, all from Mako-rich areas, didn't have to bother with. I was ultra-sensitive to the Mako; you could say I had an allergy to it."

"What happened?" Cloud asked softly.

"I got sick. Very sick. I spent a couple of months in the hospital before they transferred me to security because they didn't want to lose me."

"You're no help," Reno growled. "You aren't telling him anything."

Tseng rolled his eyes.

"You tell him, then. You know I hate thinking about it."

Reno shrugged.

"Sure." He turned to face Cloud. "I can't say what happened when they gave Tseng's group the shots, since I wasn't there, but I can tell you what happened a little over a year ago, 'kay?"

"Sure."

"'bout a year ago, some genius in the Science Department thought it would be a good idea to retest Tseng, see if years of being around high Mako levels had done anything for his resistance. They gave him the shot, and nothing happened. They decided he was fine and made an appointment for him to start taking regular shots, so he'd have the benefits all the other SOLIDER candidates had. He was fine until he got back to his quarters. I was there, waitin' for a nice afternoon of being played with 'til I couldn't take anymore, and he just staggers through the door, the color of an old newspaper and shaking like a leaf. He just dropped onto the couch with me. When I got up the guts to touch him, he was hot. Not fever hot, more like mug of fresh coffee hot. Not natural."

"I didn't even recognize him," Tseng said softly, eyes closed. "But I told him not to call a medic. I didn't know what they would do, or if there was anything they _could_ do."

"So I did what I could, y'know? Managed to drag him into his room, got his suit off, and put him to bed. Then I waited. 'bout an hour later, he was sicker than I'd ever seen anyone, even someone on withdrawal. Puked until there was nothing left, then puked blood. I called help when he started fighting to breathe."

"Tseng?" Cloud asked, voice high. Tseng nodded.

"All true," he whispered.

"I'm not done," Reno said.

"There's more?"

"His heart stopped on the way to the hospital. It took four tries and more voltage than any sane doctor would wanna use to get it going again. They sedated him, and it didn't work right. They called in the Science Department after he had a couple of seizures. Spent more than a month under surveillance, and had a couple more seizures, couple of close calls…..a panic attack."

Cloud looked at Tseng, praying for him to say something that would reassure him. It couldn't happen to him….it hadn't happened to Tseng. It couldn't be true.

Tseng's eyes were dark and sad. They hid nothing. Cloud shivered and hugged his knees to his chest, suddenly frightened.

"I was tested again a couple of weeks before you arrived," Tseng murmured softly. "Not a full dose. It was diluted, just in case."

"And?"

"I spent a day in the hospital and another four in my quarters, too sick to do much more than lie there, hurting too badly to sleep."

Cloud slipped carefully off the couch and moved to sit between Reno and Tseng.

"Could that happen to me?"

"No," Tseng said quickly. "Not exactly."

"Why not? What makes us so different?"

"Cloud, I had _no _Mako in me. Not a trace of it. You have more than should be possible. You haven't died yet- I've been told that most people who have my problem don't survive childhood. That I made it this far in this environment is considered a medical miracle."

Cloud pushed his head under Tseng's arm, desperate for comfort.

"I don't want it to happen to me," he whimpered. "I don't want this. I never wanted it. Why is it always me?"

Reno stretched out against Cloud's back and shoulder, stroking his hair in an oddly affectionate gesture.

"You'll be fine," he said quietly.

"How do you _know_?"

"I survived withdrawal from glow. D'you know what glow is?"

"No."

"It's a Mako-based drug. Illegal in every country in the world. Dealing it lands you the death penalty. Possession is years in prison, no parole. It's a liquid you inject into your veins, just like Mako. You get a high like no other, and temporary strength and senses just the SOLDIERs. It's…..really addicting. I took it for a little over six years, then went cold turkey right before we lost our boss. I was too weak to fight back when they took me to the auction house. Ever seen someone going through withdrawal?"

Cloud shook his head.

"It varies from person to person, and depends on what you were taking. For me….first thing that happened was my body tried to reject all the extra slag Mako I'd taken in- that's what they make glow with, the part leftover after they use everything else. That meant burning fever, puking 'til I had nothing left, coughing up what felt like bits of my lungs but was really shards of Mako and blood from where they scraped on the way up…..a lot like Tseng. Then my body figured out that there was something missing. Something that had kept it going when I didn't have food or sleep or medical treatment. Three of my brothers pinned me down while I screamed and begged and fought to get out and find a dealer. We all used drugs, but I and the boss were the only ones on glow. We were the only ones who dared. I dropped at least thirty pounds, all burned off from fever or consumed to keep me alive while I starved and dried up because no one knew what to do for me. I shook so hard I couldn't even breathe sometimes. I saw things. Dunno if they were a part of the Mako, or just my fucked up head telling me how bad I'd screwed up, but I saw stuff you wouldn't even see in hell, it was so cruel, and things so beautiful I would have killed myself right then if I could only go to them. Tried to, in fact. Galen got to me before I could do more than miss my wrists and cut my leg. And y'know what? Even after all that, I know that if someone showed me a vial of glow, I'd do anything to get it from them. Anything. Even though I know it almost killed me. That's what Mako can do."

"That's not very reassuring," Cloud whispered haltingly.

"I'm getting to that part," Reno said flippantly. "Since I got put into the circuit, I've been told dozens of times that I'm a stubborn ass. Some of the guys even told me that back when I was a street kid. I was stubborn enough to survive getting off the most potent drug on the Planet, but I don't have the guts to stand up to Sephiroth. You do. You'll survive whatever they throw at you."

"Then why did you tell me all this?"

Reno smiled grimly.

"I never said you'd come out of it unscathed. There are worse things than death, Cloud. I know. I've been there."

Cloud took a couple of gulping breaths, then dissolved into silent, frightened tears. Reno settled his weight more evenly over Cloud's back and buried his face in his hair. Tseng shifted, worming his way under Cloud until Cloud was the center of a warm, comforting sandwich.

He cried himself to sleep.


	27. I have confidence

Way late. I'm so sorry. I've been stuck for...well, for far too long. I hope you like this one...we're getting onto shaky ground here.  


* * *

It was dark when Cloud woke up: dark outside the windows and dark in the living room. Reno and Tseng were gone.

No, not gone, just moved; there were soft sounds coming from the bedroom. Lonely and not caring what he interrupted, Cloud shuffled towards the half-open door.

Reno was stretched out on Tseng's bed, kept there with four pairs of handcuffs, moaning and thrashing as Tseng slowly licked his way down Reno's body.

"Fuck, Tseng, bite me already!"

"_Beg_," Tseng purred.

Cloud choked. He hadn't thought Tseng was into bondage or begging or that sort of thing. He'd struck Cloud as a traditional, nothing but skin, missionary position kind of guy.

"We've got an audience," Reno breathed.

Tseng looked up, seeing Cloud fidgeting in the doorway. His hair was loose and hanging around his face, something that usually irritated him, but he didn't bother brushing it out of the way.

"Feeling better?" he asked, drawing one finger down the line of Reno's inner thigh.

"Um……sort of," Cloud mumbled, blushing.

"Sort of?"

"He's got to have someone to sleep with," Reno explained impatiently. "You should know that, he sleeps with you all the time."

"Of course. I would offer my bed, but, as you can see, it's being used at the moment."

Cloud nodded. That was certainly true.

"Ya wanna join in?" Reno asked. "Bet you aren't half as evil as Tseng is."

"What?"

Tseng leaned back on his heels and looked at Cloud.

"Would you like to come join in?" he asked. "I don't mind."

"I…..me?"

"Yes, you. Would you like to play with Reno? You won't get him much more willing than this."

Cloud hesitated, looking at Reno stretched out and naked on the bed, oozing sexuality and eagerness. When it was being _offered_ to him, instead of him being tied down, it was rather appealing. He nodded, slowly, not looking at Tseng.

Tseng chuckled.

"Alright, then. Why don't you have a little fun with him?"

He stepped forward and reached out, touching Reno's ankle. When neither of them made to stop him, he got closer and ran his hand up Reno's leg. His skin was soft and what little hair there was was fine and just as soft. Reno shivered. Cloud knelt on the bed, leaning in between Reno's legs, and moved his hands up to Reno's hips, then under, sliding between smooth skin and slick sheets to knead at Reno's buttocks. Reno groaned.

"Is this….okay?" Cloud asked softly.

"_Okay_?" Reno sputtered. "_Okay_? Hell yes it's okay! Just don't stop!"

Cloud smiled and lay along Reno's body, licking at his belly. He tasted of sweat and musk and cinnamon and Tseng. Thinking of Chaos and the things he did that made Cloud writhe even though he didn't want to, he leaned up and bit at Reno's chest, hands tracing shapes up the redhead's sides.

Reno whimpered. Tseng settled on the edge of the bed, content to watch the show. Cloud didn't even notice, too busy focusing on his new objective: taste every bit of Reno he could reach. He set to his task with a will, making Reno whine and struggle under him.

"Tseeeennngg," Reno whimpered, arching against the handcuffs when Cloud bit the skin over his left hip. "Make it stop."

"I like watching this," Tseng murmured, stroking Cloud's back. "It's quite……stimulating."

"He's even wors- _aah!_- worse than you are!"

Cloud blushed, delighted at being compared to Tseng, and rolled, stretching as he went, so he scooted up Reno's side to be level with his face.

"Kiss me?" he asked softly. Some small part of him wanted to see if Reno was better than Sephiroth.

"Uh….huh?"

"Will you kiss me?" he asked again, fixing Reno with a look that was younger and far more innocent than he was. "Please?"

"You'll have to come t' me, 'cuz I can't reach."

Smiling, Cloud came up on his knees and bent over Reno's face, pressing their lips together and waiting to see what Reno would do.

He kissed back, as promised, handcuffs clinking as he strained to bring his hands around to touch Cloud. Cloud rested his hands on Reno's chest for support and bit at Reno's lips, earning a needy whine.

"My turn."

There were large, warm hands on Cloud's hips then, belonging to Tseng. Cloud turned to look at him and was quickly turned onto his back. Tseng got Cloud's clothes off in record time and lay flat on him, smiling wickedly.

"Um…Tseng?"

_Clink_.

Cold metal closed around his wrist where his cuff had been moments before. Cloud squawked indignantly and pulled, but while he yanked on that arm, Tseng cuffed the second one. He left Cloud's legs loose, though Cloud suspected this was simply because he didn't have enough handcuffs.

Tseng lay between Reno and Cloud and put an arm around each of them.

"You're getting spoiled," Reno muttered, shifting to get a little closer. "Two sexy men to keep you occupied."

"There are perks to having power," Tseng all but purred, tweaking Reno's nipple. "One of them is being somewhat above the law. I do like to take advantage of that every now and then."

"We're really in for it, huh?"

Tseng let go of them and twisted up so he was kneeling between them. His smile showed an awful lot of teeth.

"Yes, Reno, you are."

----------------------------------

After experiencing him first hand, Cloud could understand why both Reno and Vincent were so smug about being Tseng's property. Rufus had nothing on him. Absolutely _nothing_. It was the second or third time in his life that sex had been _fun_ and as much about him as about anyone else in the bed. He liked it.

Reno yawned and crawled between Cloud and Tseng. Cloud stiffened, objecting to this intrusion on his favorite position.

"That's Cloud's spot, Reno," Tseng mumbled.

"No fair, yo! I wanna cuddle too!"

"Then get on the other side of him, you twit, and get your hair out of my mouth."

"Fine, fine." Reno clambered over Cloud's hip and settled down, mirroring Tseng's position against Cloud, who relaxed at once. He was utterly surrounded by larger bodies, soft hair, muscle, and warmth and he felt unbelievably safe.

"Y'know, Cloud….I thought of something."

"You had better have thought of it before I got you in here," Tseng muttered. "Or I will not be happy with you."

"Chill, boss, I was thinking right after Blondie here passed out earlier."

"Fine. Continue."

Reno shifted to better fit against Cloud.

"I could teach you a few tricks to use in a fight. Things no one else around here is gonna know. Street fighting, y'know?"

"You think I could learn?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, sure. You're more than fast enough, and that's half the trick to it all. The guys around here only know the basic stuff- none of the dirty tricks, or the last-minute saves, or more than a handful of single-attack killing moves- I know twenty-four."

"There's _that_ many?"

"Uh-huh. And that's without any kind of weapon."

"Then….yeah, I'd like to learn."

"Gonna have to rework your schedule again."

"That's okay."

"I'll see when we've both got some time in the morning." Reno yawned again and hid his face against Cloud's neck. He nibbled bit, apparently getting settled, then went still. His breathing evened out.

"Tseng?"

"Mmhm?"

"Will it help? His training?"

"Cloud, knowledge is power. The more you know about how to defend yourself, the stronger you are. It will do more than help."

"Okay."

---------------------------------------

Late the following morning, Cloud found himself headed into unfamiliar territory: the tactical department in the regular army building.

The room he was directed to was deep within the building, and getting there involved passing no less than three security checkpoints and explaining to a rather clueless guard that his collar and cuffs were not weapons and that it was practically a hanging offense to remove them in public, so get your hands off of them.

Tactical was a large, round room built in tiers. Cloud headed for the bottom, where the major he was supposed to deliver his message to was supposed to be.

"Sir?" he ventured, once he'd located the large man that matched Rufus' description.

"Hmm? Who are you? Who let you in?"

"Cloud Strife. President Shinra sent me with a message."

"Ooh, so now he's got you acting as a messenger boy," a soft voice drawled from somewhere behind Major Tomlinson.

"Be quiet, Kadaj," the Major snapped. "What's this message, then?"

Cloud held out the envelope Rufus had given him. The Major took it and turned away.

"Dismissed," he said distractedly. Cloud shrugged and left.

He was halfway down the hallway when he realized someone was following him. He stopped quickly and whirled, coming face to face with Kadaj.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Why are you here?" Kadaj hissed. "This is _my_ place."

"Because I was told to deliver something," Cloud sniffed. "Why else?"

"You can't be here. I don't go to the Harem Wing and bother you, do I?"

Cloud snorted and started walking again. Kadaj followed him, speeding up to walk at Cloud's side.

"You couldn't get into the wing if you wanted to."

"Of course I could."

"Oh, I doubt it."

"And what makes you doubt that I can go wherever I want to?"

Cloud smiled nastily.

"There's a reason you're kept away from Sephiroth and you know it."

The calculated sentence had its intended effect; Kadaj stopped short at the mention of Sephiroth and stood still while Cloud continued down the hall. Just before Cloud headed around a corner, he remembered himself and ran after him, skidding a little on the slick tiles.

"There is not! He's just busy!"

Cloud snorted. Kadaj picked up his pace, desperate to catch up.

"He's our brother."

"He's a slave, just like I am."

"You're nothing like him!"

"Well, we have to have something in common, since Rufus likes us both so much."

"You've got _nothing_ in common," Kadaj snarled. "You're a tiny little slut and Sephiroth is a god."

It took some serious self-control to keep Cloud from stopping in the middle of the hall and laughing until he was on the floor, but he managed.

"You _do_ know he'll roll over for anyone with power, right? And even some people without it? If one of us is a slut, it's him, not me."

"_Liar_."

"You wish."

Kadaj chased after Cloud all the way to the main lobby of the building, by which point Kadaj had apparently had quite enough talking. He leaped and hit Cloud right in the back, sending them both tumbling.

"He's a god!" Kadaj insisted, grabbing a handful of Cloud's hair and pulling his head back, then slamming his face into the tile. Cloud yelled and reared up, throwing Kadaj off of him.

He ran a quick check. Nothing was broken, but blood was streaming steadily from his nose and his jaw felt like he'd wrenched something in it. He scowled and spat blood at Kadaj.

"This is pointless," he said, probing the lump already forming on his forehead. "I'm leaving."

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!"Kadaj screeched.

Cloud ignored him, starting for the door again. He listened intently, waiting for what he was sure was coming.

Sure enough, Kadaj picked himself up and ran back at Cloud a second time. Cloud side-stepped and thrust his arm out straight. If Kadaj had been larger, the trick wouldn't have worked, but since Kadaj was so small, he went throat-first into Cloud's arm. He toppled with a strangled squawk. Cloud kept walking.

Two more attempts at tackling Cloud ended with Kadaj getting thrown as far as Cloud could get him- admittedly, it was only ten feet or so, plus skidding, but it was better than having Kadaj right in his face. Kadaj, now sporting bruises all over and a wrenched ankle, was livid.

"Don't walk away from me!"

Right in front of the doors, Cloud stopped and turned to look back.

"At least he's adult enough to learn from his mistakes," he said shortly. "You just keeping making them over and over."

Then he turned away and walked out the door.


	28. Learning

Yes! New chapter is UP!  


* * *

Instead of returning to the wing, Cloud used his free time to slink down to the Stables to find Chuck. He found his favorite SOLDIER paging through a newspaper in one of the ground-floor rec rooms, ignoring the game of pool going on behind him.

"He's over there, kid," one of the other SOLDIERs said when Cloud peeked in. He pointed over at the back of a couch, where a head of blonde hair was framed by the pages of a newspaper. Cloud thanked the man and trotted over to the couch.

"Got bored with the cushy life you lead?" Chuck teased, not looking up when Cloud sat down.

"I didn't want to go back yet."

"Where were you?"

"Delivering files to an officer in the regular army."

"And he beat you up for it?"

"What?"

"Your nose is swollen, your jaw is bruised, and you have this look that says you got into a fight and won it."

"Oh." Cloud blushed. He'd cleaned the blood off his face and assumed that the rest wasn't too obvious. "Not with the officer, no."

"Who, then?"

"Someone who works in the planning department."

"Had to be an idiot if he picked a fight with a harem member."

"Not really"

"Name?"

"Kadaj?"

"_What_?"

"Kadaj."

"I heard you the first time. You fought with _Kadaj_? And you _won_?"

Cloud nodded. Chuck gaped at him.

"Cloud, no one has _ever_ beaten him. His brothers don't even fight him- they just do what they can to subdue him."

"Really?"

"Really. You did something not even SOLDIERs First Class have been able to do."

Cloud blinked at Chuck.

"You're kidding."

"Cloud, trust me, I've gone up against the little shit a couple of times. No one's been able to do much more than piss him off. What did you _do_?"

"Not much, really. I just hit him when he got too close."

"_Just_?"

"He was being stupid. And I didn't want to fight."

"But…your face."

"He jumped on me and slammed my face into the tile."

Chuck stood up, folding his newspaper.

"We're going to the gym."

"Huh?"

"I want to see what you can do. C'mon."

* * *

An hour later, Cloud crouched on the mat to address Chuck, who was sprawled at his feet.

"Are you done putting me through my paces yet? You look awfully worn out."

"Yeah, I'm done," Chuck panted. "Shit, Cloud, you're one hell of a little fighter."

"I'm not-"

"Being small gives you an advantage. Other guys have to reach or bend to hit you, and you've got the belly and groin within easy reach. And you're fast, which just isn't fair."

Cloud blushed and twisted his hands together, not sure how to deflect the praise. He settled for offering Chuck his hand.

"I think I'd rather just lie here."

"There's a lesson in here in about ten minutes. Reno does hand to hand. You want to be lying there when they get here?"

Chuck grabbed his hand and scrambled to his feet.

"I've gone a few rounds with him before. Never again. Y' hungry? Mess ought to be open."

Cloud nodded. Chuck grinned.

* * *

The SOLDIER mess hall was a squat, uninteresting gray building just like most of the others surrounding the ShinRa building. Inside, however, it was hot, loud, and full of people.

Chuck got Cloud behind him and muscled his way up to the counter, collected two trays, and led Cloud to the unoccupied end of a long table. He slapped the trays down and dropped into a seat.

"So. You've conquered the terror of the regular army and beaten a SOLDIER First Class into the mat, and all before lunch. What do you plan on doing with your afternoon? Taking over the company?"

Cloud blushed and poked the pasta on his tray.

"I was going to go and read in the library in our wing, actually. Nothing special."

"You spend a lot of time in there, I hear."

"I like to learn."

"Most folks do. But not all of us spend all our free time with our nose buried in a book. What gives?"

"I wasn't taught anything I wouldn't need to know as a slave during my training," Cloud said simply. "A lot of the things everyone else knows because they grew up being told mean nothing to me, because I never heard them. I'm trying to catch up."

Chuck smiled around his spork.

"There are other ways to learn, ya know."

"Like?"

"Like having someone tell you things."

"Are you offering?"

"Yep. I'll teach you about SOLDIER. You spend enough time with us to be able to use the info. You game?"

Cloud grinned and nodded.

* * *

Instead of reading that afternoon, Cloud perched on the end of one of the couches in the Stable rec rooms, listening to Chuck explain ranking systems, class systems, how the Mako shots worked, how training worked, and why SOLDIER was so damn expensive to run. When Chuck was finished with that, he started in on everything he knew about Zack. He knew a lot, and Cloud begged to hear every bit of it.

Shortly before sundown, another SOLDIER entered the room, heading for Cloud and Chuck. Cloud turned to look at him and stared.

SOLDIERS were mostly big men. Even those who weren't had a big presence. This man had both- Cloud guessed his height at six foot six, which was menacing enough, but the moment he came in, you could _feel_ it. He didn't need the bulging muscles or the sleek black hair or the dark eyes to intimidate.

And he was wearing a heavy metal collar.

Chuck scrambled off the couch and saluted.

"Sir!"

"Schedule's been shuffled. You've got watch in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir."

The unknown SOLDIER looked at Cloud, then smiled faintly. He didn't look half as intimidating when he smiled, but considering how frightening he was when he was being serious, it wasn't a terrific change.

"You're the harem boy that's gone and turned the whole place on its head, aren't you?" he asked. Chuck snorted somewhere near the door.

Cloud nodded, utterly unable to speak. The big man dropped onto the couch, neatly avoiding kicking Cloud in the knees, and offered a huge, callused hand to him.

"Angeal Hewley. I trained with Zack."

Cloud attempted to shake the offered hand, but found it was easier to let Angeal just engulf his hand and shake it himself.

"It's n-nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Always good to hear my puppy is trying to teach others."

"Your what?"

"Puppy. Hadn't you noticed that he acts like one sometimes? With all the bouncing around and the kicking in his sleep and apparent inability to be depressed?"

"I've never really been around puppies," Cloud murmured. "So I wouldn't know."

"Ah. Take my word for it, then." Angeal stretched. "What brings you down here? Bent on causing more havoc?"

"No I was just….um….I had to…" It was very hard to concentrate on what he was supposed to be saying when he was staring at the collar Angeal was wearing. After Cloud made a few more stammered attempts at actually saying anything useful, Angeal gave him a funny look, then followed his line of sight, touching the collar with two fingers.

"You act like you've never seen a collar before," he commented.

"I've…I have, but I've never seen one on a soldier."

"You were born and raised specifically for what you're doing now, aren't you? In a kennel that specialized in your skills?"

Cloud nodded.

"Then you wouldn't have run into others. Plenty of people want slaves for reasons that have nothing to do with sex. That's where slaves like me come in. We're bred and raised for hard work. The army recruiters check a few local kennels and auction houses every few months, to see if anyone catches their eye. They bought me and put me directly into the SOLDIER program. I'm not that special."

"I'd just never seen…"

"I was just lucky. The regular army is riddled with slaves bought off the local kennels. I'd say as many as one in five are slaves owned by the company."

Cloud stared at Angeal. He'd had little to no contact with the regular army, so he hadn't noticed, but…wow.

"I thought the army was completely voluntary."

Angeal nodded.

"It is, unless you get sentenced to service. But during the last really big war, the pool of volunteers started to dry up- the war was over a controversial topic and many people weren't willing to fight for it. Rather than instate a draft that would just cause more of a public outcry, army recruiters started combing the general service kennels and auction houses looking for men to be bought into service. After the war, the practice remained. It's been toned down- plenty of volunteers these days- but it still nets a force that can't leave when their contract is up."

Cloud nodded. It made sense, really. There were slaves in just about every other profession out there, so why not the military?

"So tell me…has Sephiroth mellowed out yet?"

"What?"

Angeal arched a dark brow at him.

"Sephiroth. Has he mellowed out?"

"I don't really know what he was like before, so I don't really know."

"I meant after his little freak out after the last party. Tried to kill you, didn't he?"

"Oh. That. Um…I guess?"

"You _guess_?"

"Well….he's still crazy, but….it's a different kind of crazy?"

"Not murderer crazy, I take it."

Cloud shook his head. No, Sephiroth was many kinds of crazy around him, but not murderous psychopath anymore.

"Not right now, anyway."

"You're lucky, you know. I've been there when he's torn bigger men than you into messy little pieces. It's very hard to stop him."

"I didn't really stop him." Cloud smiled ruefully. "I just distracted him."

Angeal shrugged.

"Whatever you did, it worked. Congrats on that."

"Thank you. Um…do you know what time it is?"

"There's a clock on the wall right behind you, you know. It's…mmm, 6:35. Got somewhere to be?"

Cloud got up quickly.

"I was supposed to be at dinner half an hour ago. It was very nice to meet you!"

He turned and ran for the door. Behind him, Angeal laughed.

"Take care, kid! Give my regards to Zack and Sephiroth!"


End file.
